So Easy to Shatter, So hard to Rebuild
by gothraven89
Summary: The heart is a thing that is so easy to break, and nearly impossible to put back together. For everyone Who knows Shawn Spencer they would come to know just how hard especially a certain Head Detective. Warning! AU SHASSIE AND MPREG. REVIEWS ARE LUV!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

Author's note: This is not a continuation of my other Shassie story, this is a different story. I still have not decided what to do with Emptiness Assuaged with an Answer. 

.

So Easy to Shatter, So hard to Rebuilt

.

Chapter 1

The Sun was slowly setting, painting the sky in a vibrant array of reds, oranges, yellows, blues and purples as day began giving way to night.

The ocean deep blue and calm, lapped lazily at the base of one of the many rock cliffs that jutted out towards the water.

At the very top of this cliff, flat and draped over with the soft green of grass, a lone figure sat atop a smooth gray colored boulder that rested near the middle of the flat top.

A man.

Dressed in a white button-up shirt a few sizes too large for him and faded baggy blue jeans, sat staring out at the calm, unending blue and the richly painted sky.

A warm, salty breeze softly blew over the cliff top, gently rustling through the green grass and spiky, light brown hair.

The beauty of this place and the tranquility it portrayed would've made anyone smile and feel content in the serenity.

However, that was not the case for this lone young man sitting on the boulder.

The beauty of this place did not resonate through him. The colors of the evening sky held no brilliance to him, they were all blurred into one sodden, murky hue, ugly and opaque.

Nothing more.

As he sat there, Shawn Spencer looked out towards the horizon where earth met sky with green eyes dulled, seemingly extinguished of their fiery spark.

The calm blue waters did not bring him a sense of peace like they would have someone else.

No, the deep, dark blue hue of the water served only to cause a dull ache to develop in his chest and steadily intensify with each passing beat of his heart and remind him of a pair of eyes tinted in this same shade of blue.

The eyes of the man he loved, this dark shade of blue the pigment of fury and disgust.

The eyes of the man Shawn believed had loved him back.

Shawn swallowed thickly against the large lump that had lodged in his throat and blinked his eyes furiously as they burned.

If anyone asked, he say it was the saltiness of the sea air, not the bitter despair he was feeling inside himself.

In near stifling desolation, Shawn sat staring unseeing at the ocean, his mind drifting off unbidden to the day when he'd seen the blue eyes in all their angry darkness along with several others glaring back at him, the day that had by far been the worst day of his life.

_" Mr. Spencer, your actions today were inexcusable, 25,000 dollars in damages to police property. Two brand new squad cars now nothing more than scrap metal. What the hell were you thinking?!" Yelled Chief Karen Vick, eyes blazing with unbridled rage as she glared at the man standing before her desk. _

_Shawn Spencer stood before the chief, feeling the glares of the three other people in the room all burning holes into the back of his head. _

_Gus.  
_

_Juliet._

_Lassie. _

_All three of them were just as pissed off at him for what he'd done. Even Gus, though he hadn't been an active participant in the stunt itself. _

_Two brand new squad cars totaled because he'd used them to set up an impromptu roadblock to stop a rather lengthy car chase. _

_The plow had worked to stop the fleeing suspect, a man accused of kidnapping three little kids, toddlers stolen right out of their own bedroom._

_ Twin girls who'd just turned three and a 2 year old little boy. They were just babies, and some monster had taken them with intention of doing God knows what to them. _

_The Roadblock had worked, it had brought an end to the car chase but, it now seemed like it had all been in vain because the kids hadn't been found in the car once the man behind the wheel of the car that had crashed into the squad cars had been dragged out of the car and arrested. _

_Now it seemed that the man had nothing to do with the crime and had simply run out of fear. _

_It seemed without a shadow of a doubt that Shawn Spencer had screwed up, royally so this time. _

_But, in his heart Shawn knew that the man that had been arrested was guilty, he just knew. _

_But, back to the present scene, Shawn waited for the anvil to drop. _

_And drop, it did. _

_" Mr. Spencer, seeing as to how you have been a great help to the department, I will not have you charged for anything even though there are ground to such action. It has been suggested to me by some people that there is only one other form of punishment I can dole out. Though you and Mr. Guster's input have been valuable asset to this department in helping us solve cases, your actions today simply cannot be ignored. Yes, the suspect was important and he was apprehended but, if using police equipment in such a reckless manner is your way of helping than I have no choice but to relieve you of your employment with this department."_

_It was like glass was shattering around him. _

_The shards falling were his life._

_As he stood there, Shawn felt his mind light up as the chief's words registered. _

_Sure, he realized now that he'd just been axed but, it was Vick's words that some people had suggested the action to her that had Shawn's heart coming to a dead halt in his chest. _

_As though on auto-pilot, Shawn turned and zeroed in on the three people in the room. _

_Gus and Juliet stared at him with eyes wide in shock, clearly having not anticipated what had just happened. _

_Lassiter stared at him with eyes still a deep dark shade of blue with anger but it wasn't until Shawn looked closer and caught the other emotion swirling around inside their depths. _

_Quiet guilt. _

_Oh God it was him. _

_The man he'd been secretly in a relationship with for nearly seven months. The man he cared for, deeply. The man he knew he loved and believed loved him back. _

_Lassiter had been the one to suggest firing him. _

_In the distance he could hear that Juliet was saying something to Vick, but it was so muffled because his ears simply weren't able to function properly in his current state. _

_Swallowing back his own fury and hurt at this harsh betrayed, Shawn spoke. _

_" Well, I guess you're just thrilled now aren't you Detective? We're out of your hair for good. Guess you got your wish." He had to bite his lip to keep angry tears from leaking out of his eyes._

_He watched as a slightly taken aback look spread over Lassiter's face before the man spoke. _

_" What, Spencer no! I didn't, Shawn that's not what I-" Began Lassiter shaking his head vehemently, trying to explain when Shawn cut him off. _

_" Save it." Spat Shawn. _

_" Just save it, **Carlton**. After all this time I thought you knew us better than that. I guess the spirits lied to me." Said Shawn with a hollow, mocking laugh._

_Then shaking his head in disgust, Shawn stalked away as fast as he could with Gus following after him_.

_As he all but ran ignoring the few other glares thrown his way by other members of the SBPD as he passed, Shawn couldn't help but think on what he hadn't said. _

_" After all this time I thought you knew **me** better. After all this time I thought you loved me. Hell, I know I felt something, felt it enough to wanna finally tell you the truth. God, I'm such an idiot." _

_The day only grew worse when, once they'd fled the station, Gus had let his own anger be known. _

_" Goddammit Shawn. We are so lucky they didn't arrest us both. And besides that, it wasn't even my fault cause you're the one who went and stole those cop cars. Look at what a fine mess that had turned out to be. Shawn, I told you to stand back and let the police handle it, you yourself said that you weren't feeling so hot this morning, that you'd puked your guts out. I told you to take it easy Shawn but, did you listen? Do you ever listen to a word of what I tell you? No you just go barging in and causing a full blown mess. And now look what's happened, you went cost the department thousands of dollars, could've gotten yourself killed and got us fired!" _

_Gus had dropped him off at his apartment and then sped of with clear instructions that he was not to call him for anything, that he wasn't speaking to him as of right then._

_After he'd watched Gus's car disappear around a corner, Shawn all but fled into his apartment building, feeling himself break with each passing second. Once he was inside his apartment, Shawn barreled towards the bathroom and all but dove inside as his body upchucked what little food he had in his stomach._

_Once he was done expelling bile and stomach content, Shawn breathed deep in an effort to calm himself down. _

_He pushed himself up from kneeling before the porcelain throne and rinsed out the foul taste of vomit from his mouth._

_Then, he shot out of the bathroom and pulled out his cell-phone to make some necessary calls._

_Once that was all done with, Shawn switched off his phone and hurriedly made his way down the hall to his bedroom._

_All but ripping the closet door off it's hinges, Shawn pulled out a large black duffel bag and proceeded to stuff it with clothes, his laptop and it's charger, toiletries, and other such item. _

_Enough to hold him over for a very, very long time._

_He'd just stuffed one of his t-shirts into the bag when a full body wrenching sob wracked through him, almost sending him to his knees. _

_Trembling from his very bones outwards, Shawn gasped as he choked back his despair. _

_After teetering precariously on the edge of shattering completely, Shawn remembered everything that had happened. _

_He remembered the one who had betrayed him. Made a fool out of his trust and his love. _

_With a low growl, despair was replaced with seething fury, Shawn stood up straight and held his head high as he went about and finished packing up his bag. _

_When he could stuff it no more, Shawn pulled on his worn, brown leather jacket and hoisted the strap of the duffel over his shoulder. _

_Then, Shawn was all but pounding over the wooden floorboards of his apartment, pausing to take one final look at what had been home and the place where many times he and Lassiter had shared passionate nights and happy, quiet moments together._

_All of that had been shattered in one single moment. _

_Then he turned and walked out the door without a second backward glance, closing it behind him with a sharp slam._

.

Shawn came out of his revere when the pungent smell of sea salt filled his nostrils.

Another soft breeze from the sea had blown right into his face.

With a soft sigh Shawn bowed his head, feeling warm liquid spill past the seam of his eyelid.

Straightening back up, Shawn reached up and slowly wiped the warm saline away from his cheek.

He may not have cried that day but, over the last three and a half months since he'd left Santa Barbara a broken soul and come here to Bandon, Oregon, he'd let his tears run rampant throughout the days that passed by.

And having to go through yet another life altering event just two weeks after he got here only added to this entire taxing ordeal.

Shawn uncurled his legs until his boot covered feet were firmly on the ground. He shifted forward until most of his weight was being borne by his feet and he was no longer sitting on the boulder, just leaning on it.

He stared out at the ocean for a moment before he turned his gaze inward, towards himself.

Shawn couldn't help it as he stared down at his midsection.

He may have been wearing a large baggy large shirt that hid it well from the rest of the world but, the article of clothing could not do anything to hide it from Shawn himself.

Shawn couldn't help it as he felt his eyes burn with saline, making his vision swim once again as he reached up with lightly shaking hands and gently pressed them to his stomach.

Tenderly cradling the lightly protruding bump hidden beneath the loose cotton of his button up shirt.

Shawn breath hitched softly as he gently and reverently rubbed his hands over the small bump.

Tears spilled free from his eyes, carving bitter trails down his pale cheeks till the dripped off the sides of his jaw.

After several trails had been carved, glistening in the dimming sunlight Shawn reached up with one hand and wiped the wetness from his face yet again.

Then, Shawn lightly pushed himself off the rock and stood.

Seeing as to how the sun was nearly submerged all the way into the horizon, Shawn decided that he'd stayed out long enough, it was time to head back to the bed and breakfast.

The place he... and the baby inside of him called home at the moment.

Shawn Spencer hadn't been the only one betrayed and hurt that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

_Author's note: Try listening to track No. 9 from " The New World" Soundtrack by James Horner called "Rolfe Proposes" While reading this chapter. _

Chapter 2

The light of the day was all but gone now.

The tall chestnut and elm trees further snubbed out the waning glory of the sun.

A gentle breeze rustled through their green leaves, carrying away with it a soft scent.

The breeze swirled around until it sought out the lone person quietly walking down the soft dirt trail that cut through the long thicket.

As he walked down the wooded trail that led to home, Shawn took in a deep breath through his nostrils and exhaled with a sigh.

The mild scent of chestnut and elm chased away the lingering pungency of salty ocean brine from Shawn's senses. The dirt was soft but firm under the soles of his boots as he walked down the trail.

Now, one might wonder if it were such a good idea to be walking down a wooded trail with night fast approaching whilst being three and a half months pregnant and all alone.

But for Shawn, he knew that any moment now, things would not be so dark or so lonely a trek.

Literally.

Shawn only had to walk a few more steps before the encroaching darkness was chased away by soft, golden light.

The young man felt whatever negativity concerning the past and his current condition instantly evaporate from him like morning dew against a summer sun and he paused to take in the sight that seemed to come straight out of a wonderful dream.

The dirt path made a smooth, straight line that stretched out and led towards a distant structure at the very end.

On either side of the path stood oak trees planted in neat rows perfectly parallel to the path and equally spaced apart from each other.

The source of the golden light resided in each of these trees.

Hanging from a chain on one of the lower branches of each tree was a gorgeous lantern made of clear glass and made to look rusty metal shaped like a Moroccan star.

Shawn being Shawn, he'd only had to walk this path once to get everything down.

Ten lanterns hung to each tree that hugged the edge of the path making it a grand total of twenty lights to guide the way to home.

Now, this took care of the issue of darkness but the issue of long lonely walk had not yet been rectified.

But, as he walked Shawn knew that it would be soon enough.

He'd just walked passed the first six lanterns when a loud, foreign noise broke through the quietness of the wooded path.

" WOOF!"

Shawn looked further down the trail and felt a small, affectionate smiles spread across his face as he spotted his unofficial " Body Guard" fast approaching from further down the trail.

Large paws flew over the dirt, sending some loose bit flying as a big German Shepherd dog ran fast towards Shawn.

The light from the lanterns bounced off of the dog's long, completely snow white fur, making the animal seem to glow with an almost ethereal light as he gracefully glided past.

Any passerby could have mistaken the beautiful dog for a large white wolf had it not been for the one and a half inch wide black leather collar with a neat row of small, blunt tipped steel spikes gracing it's center and two rows of flat studs flanking it on either side.

A matching pet bracelet graced the dog's right front leg

There was a gap in the metals where the collar rested on the back of the dog's neck.

A flat metal plate with the dog's name etched into it rested there.

The dog slowed his canter to a trot until he stopped at Shawn's feet.

Man and beast stood facing each other, Shawn softly smiling down at the dog, the dog looking back up at his while panting softly.

It was the dog who spoke first.

" Wuff." Barked the dog softly, his full white tail lightly wagging behind him as he stared at his human friend.

" Hey Titan, come to bring me home?" Asked Shawn, his smile turning into a small grin as he watched the dog now known as Titan perked up at the sound of his voice and stamped his right paw lightly over the ground.

Shawn carefully lowered himself onto one knee and reached out to Titan, his hands seeking out the beautiful dog's pointed ears.

Titan let out a small yip and wagged his tail hard in approval as Shawn's fingers scratched at the furry spot behind his ears.

He always loved it whenever Shawn did that.

After a few good moments of enjoying the attention, Titan pressed his velvety muzzle to Shawn's wrist and lightly licked the swatch of pale skin before he pulled away from Shawn's touch.

After all, it was nearly dark out now and he did have a job to do.

Titan barked twice more before turning around and looked expectantly over his shoulder at Shawn with his pale blue eyes.

" Yeah Yeah, I'm coming Buddy, I'm comin'." Sighed Shawn before he slowly rose to his feet and started walking once again, one of his hands coming up to rest over stomach, more specifically the protruding bump hidden under his baggy shirt as he did so.

Titan's ears twitched once before he lightly trotted off after Shawn.

Once he had reached his human friend, the big white dog slowed his gate to match Shawn's so that they were now walking side by side.

Together they walked down the lantern lit path.

In the months since he'd arrived here, Shawn could always count of the lantern path and the big white dog to chase away the memories, and the constant reminders of the dark blue eyes that haunted him every single day.

For a little while at least.

They were just about halfway through when Shawn felt a small pang resonate through him, emanating from his stomach no less.

_" Looks like baby's hungry."_ Thought Shawn with a small smile before he quickened his pace a little.

Baby wasn't the only one looking forward dinner now.

Titan trotted after his human friend as they reached the end of the path, and the home that was waiting for them there.

Shawn halted in his pseudo power walking as he stood in the center of the smooth pewter stone road that served as the means of both entrance and exit to all arriving or departing guests to the Inn

There before him stood, The Silver Seahorse Inn.

It may have been called an Bed & Breakfast Inn but, the place itself was more like a mansion.

The Silver Seahorse Inn stood tall and proud, a cream colored building with dark gray roofing that seemed to have been literally pulled out of classical colonial times.

Complete with two domed tower like parts located at opposite corners of the main building

_( For a visual of the actual place referenced for The Silver Sea horse Inn go to and type it **"Mansion of Mr. Lim Lean Teng".** It should be the first image of a building. In this verse the place is just a little bit bigger than that and with more front steps and a second rounded tower like structure located across from the one in the front.) _

At the place where the dark pewter colored rock road straightened from a curve and let to one of the small parking lots stood two beautiful bronze seahorse statues flanking either side of the pewter way atop smooth black marble bases.

Standing guard and the first to welcome all who came to stay at the Inn.

A small whine from an eager looking Titan and another pang of hunger shook Shawn out of his gazing.

" Alright, alright hold your horses the both of you." Said Shawn, both to his four legged companion and to his precious little passenger as he resumed walking.

Now as he walked, the sweet scent of the Violet Carson roses and jasmine flower bushes planted along the entire length of the pewter way's sides filled his nostrils.

It was heavenly yes, but it also made Shawn all the more wanting to enjoy dinner.

Rubbing a hand over his stomach, Shawn and Titan made quick work of crossing the pewter way and the Inn's front steps.

Inside The Silver Seahorse Inn, bright sea green eyes looked up from the papers strewn over the counter their owner had been reading when the sound of the beveled glass paneled front doors being opened filled the air.

The owner of the sea green eyes smiled as she caught sight of the young man with spiky brown hair and the big white German shepherd entering the establishment.

" Hey Kenny D." Said Shawn with a small grin as he made his way over to the front desk. Titan trotted off towards the deep red carpeted grand staircase with a small bark and disappeared up the steps.

" Hey Shawn. Did you enjoy your walk daily walk to and from the sea cliff?" Asked Kendra Grey, the raven haired woman standing behind the Inn's reception counter.

Her Inn.

" Yes, very much so Thank you." Said Shawn with a smile before he spoke again.

" Is dinner ready?" He asked.

" That depends, who wants to know?" Countered Kendra with a quirk of one perfectly shaped eyebrow and a tiny smirk as she eyes her very good friend.

" Baby wants to know." Sighed Shawn with a tiny chuckle as his hands came up to tenderly cradle his stomach.

He watched as a grin of absolute delight spread across Kendra's pale caramel face. It always made her radiate with joy at the mere mention of his little one.

" Well baby should know that dinner is just about ready to be served. Therefore I suggest that Baby and Daddy head upstairs and wash up. And, I also guarantee that both Baby and daddy are gonna love tonight's special dessert." Grinned Kendra.

" Oh really, what's for dessert. Do tell." Asked Shawn with exaggerated excitement, feeling thousands of miles better than when he'd been sitting on the boulder staring out at the ocean and the sunset.

" Baked pineapple pudding with whipped cream and your choice of ice cream." Replied Kendra.

She felt her delight grow a level higher as she watched Shawn's face literally light up at her words.

" Well, you got my mouth all but drippin' now." Laughed Shawn.

" Just don't get any of it on my carpets. Now go on and get washed up cause our beloved Chef Brandon plans on fattening you up quite a bit tonight." Chuckled Kendra before she motioned for Shawn to hustle.

With a small bow and a smile still plastered on his face, Shawn hurried off towards the small elevator hidden behind the grand staircase.

When he'd first arrived here heart broken and alone, Kendra had given him the simple room for one person to stay in, like he'd asked for.

But, the day he'd found out that he was with child, Kendra had immediately ordered him and all his things up to the most private suite of the entire mansion located at the very top of the second domed tower.

Accessible only by the private elevator.

Shawn had tried to protest, saying that he would leave all together and not impose but, the second the words had left his mouth, Kendra had nearly blown her top.

Literally.

She had stipulated that not only was he to stay in the private rooms, she wasn't going to accept any sort of payment from him.

But, not one to be deterred Shawn had insisted that he do something while his pregnancy still allowed it.

So, they'd reached a compromise in which Shawn stayed in the private suite but, he was allowed to work in the gardens and entertain guests with his amazing "Psychic' abilities during lunch or dinner.

He was naturally, a hit with everyone else.

Kendra had relented on the issue of repayment, in a manner.

She said that Shawn could repay her not with anything monetary but simply by actually living instead of just existing in his despair and having a beautiful baby in nine months time.

Shawn had agreed to the terms, though he found feeling alive again a bit hard to do at times.

Shawn shook himself of the past and focused instead on getting up to his room to wash up for a much desired meal. When he got there, he found that Titan was waiting ever faithfully by the door.

Apparently there was another way of accessing the private suite that only the white dog knew about.

Shawn came back downstairs in a fresh button up shirt and a rumbling stomach and made a B-line towards with Titan following closely in his wake.

Kendra had not been kidding when she'd said that her husband the Chef had plans of engorging him tonight.

Shawn didn't mind though, cause the food was all fantastic.

And Titan had agreed whole heartily with him on account of the small morsels Shawn would sneak to him when Kendra wasn't looking, where he sat on the floor by Shawn's chair.

And true to Kendra's word, the baked pineapple pudding with whipped cream and his choice of chocolate ice cream had simply been something sent to earth by the gods themselves.

When he swore that he couldn't eat another nibble more, Shawn excused himself and headed off to turn in for the night.

It was on the ride up the elevator that, despite the endorphins from being physically satiated, Shawn felt the emptiness in his heart slowly start to come back into his mind.

When the elevator door slid open with a small chime, Shawn slowly shuffled out of it and made his way down the small, hallway dimly lit by a small chandelier light hanging from the ceiling, at the end of which stood the doorway to the suite he'd been insisted upon to stay in.

Pulling out the small, silver key from his back jean's pocket, Shawn unlocked the white door painted a yellow hue by the light and first reached for the small panel where the light switches were.

With a deft flick of his wrist he switched off the light in the hallway and switched on the main light, illuminating the living room area.

Shawn made his way around the light colored sofas and couches, not really paying much attention to them as he made his way across to the bedroom doorway.

Once there at the threshold, Shawn reached out toward a second panel of light switches and flicked down only one of them, sending the living area into darkness once again before he stepped into his bedroom.

Light from outside dimly lit the room in a dark cerulean blue hue.

Shawn did his best to ignore this as he made his way over to the mahogany dresser and pulled open the top drawer.

He fished out an extra large t-shirt and tossed it onto the almost king-sized four poster bed.

With a sigh, Shawn began undressing, undoing the buttons of his shirt and sliding it off.

He felt a slight chill from the air as it hit his bare upper body as he tossed the button-up shirt onto the seat of a nearby chair.

He quickly grabbed up the t-shirt and donned it before setting to work on getting his shoes off.

It was simple enough now, he just had to carefully lift his feet up but he knew that in the not so distant future, the simple act of removing his shoes would become next to impossible, unless he were wearing flip-flops or loafers.

Once he'd gotten his boots off, Shawn undid the button and zipper of his jeans and slid them off. They too joined his dinner shirt, hanging from the back of the chair.

With a small sigh, Shawn languidly stretched his arms as far as he could, feeling muscles loosen and joints lightly crack.

Then he let his arms drop and got up for a second so he could pull back the bed's comforter and the sheets. He climbed in and let a tiny groan escape him as the feel of the soft mattress and the crisp sheets.

But, the feeling of pleasure quickly passed and Shawn found himself no longer feeling sated.

As he lay there on his side with the comforter all but cocooning him, Shawn found himself staring out the bedroom window.

It was nights like this that sleep didn't come very easily.

Here Shawn was, surrounded by a dark blue he couldn't walk away from.

Under the covers Shawn's right hand moved, snaking under the hem of his sleeping shirt so that his warm palm came to rest over the round curve of his three and a half month bump.

Laying there staring out into the blackness of the night, it was in that moment that Shawn felt something knew but equally painful resonate through his heart.

Yearning.

With sleep nowhere in sight, it was in the dark stillness that Shawn found himself once again thinking about a man with blue eyes.

The father of the baby thriving inside him.

The man who, despite everything that had happened... he stilled loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 3

Eyes moved rapidly beneath closed lids as harshly bright, unrelenting sunlight shone down hard on them.

The light of a new morning.

The eyelids scrunched up tightly as a small groan of protest broke the silence of the bedroom.

Then, the lids were fluttering open and squinting, revealing pale blue eyes through the thin slits.

The man these eyes belonged to turned away from the too bright light of the morning streaming in through his bedroom window.

As he blinked away the last remnants of sleep, Carlton Lassiter lay on his side with his back to the light.

The light may have splayed itself across the pale expanse of his bare back but, Lassiter felt none of it's warmth.

A deep sigh slipped past Lassiter's parted lips and he stared off at nothing.

A new morning, another twenty four hours he would have to go through.

Lassiter blinked weary eyes and let them slowly settle on the unoccupied space in his bed.

It seemed a lifetime ago when he could remember that space being filled by another person.

He was just about to reached out his hand to rest it upon the empty pillow when he stopped himself.

Shaking himself of the urge to touch the empty side of his bed and the ever constant thoughts laced with melancholy, Lassiter pulled away the sheets pooled at his waist and pushed himself up to sit over the edge of the mattress.

The police detective rolled his shoulders before slowly raising his arm high above his head, a groan escaping him as the muscled in his back loosened and his vertebrae lightly cracked.

With a small huff, Lassiter stood up from the bed and shuffled out of his bedroom.

Softly grumbling to himself, he padded his way down the hall and ducked into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him with a dull thud.

Carlton turned on the cold water and cupped his hands under the steady cascade, capturing some of the clear liquid.

He splashed the contents in his hands onto his face, the near frigid temperature instantly obliterating any lingering tendrils of sleep.

Blinking cold water out his eyes, Lassiter stared at himself in the bathroom mirror.

In less than a second, he turned away from his own reflection, not wanting to see the miserable ghost of a man staring back at him. Instead, he set about the rest of his usual morning routine.

He brushed his teeth.

He took a shower.

He shaved away the dark morning stubble that graced his cheeks.

Like clockwork, Lassiter got himself ready for another day in his life.

Donning a dark gray suit with a black pin-striped tie, eating two pieces almost charred black toast with butter and a small omelet for breakfast, grabbing his car keys from where they hung on the key wrack by the kitchen entrance, and locking the door behind him as he headed out.

Lassiter drove to work, eyes on the road and no where else.

When he reached the station, he parked in the spot designated to him and headed inside.

He walked past nodding here and there to any person who greeted him.

The station was alive and well, people in black uniforms or plain clothes were bustling about doing there jobs.

As he reached his desk, Lassiter would have liked to think that it was just a regular day.

A plain old, regular day.

Lassiter sat down at his desk and started rustling through some of the files and papers laying neatly placed on top of it.

" Morning Carlton." Came a female voice.

Lassiter looked up to see his partner, Juliet O'Hara standing beside his desk, a steaming dark blue mug of coffee in her hand.

" Morning O'Hara." Greeted Lassiter before he went back to pawing around his desk.

" Anything new of the Branson Case?" He asked without looking up.

" No, nothing has turned up." Answered Juliet.

" Well, inform me if anything does pop up." Said Lassiter, looking up at Juliet.

" Will do." Said Juliet with a small nod before she walked off to her own desk.

When she reached her own desk, Juliet set down her mug of morning caffeine and switched on her computer. As she waited for it to boot up, Juliet felt her eyes wander about the rest of the station.

She stopped when she caught sight of Buzz McNab talking to a fellow uniformed officer near the chief's office.

Juliet quickly looked away and settled her gaze on the screen of her computer, not wanting to think about certain, long past events.

And she tried her best to ignore the feeling of guilt that had started churning in her heart.

From where he stood, Buzz clapped a hand on the other officer's shoulder before bidding the other man farewell.

The young patrol officer turned and walked towards the front desk.

But, a glimpse of blond hair caught the corner of his eye. He turned his head and zeroed in his gaze on the owner of the blond hair.

Before he could help it, Buzz felt a surge of dull anger course through him as he caught sight Detective O'Hara and subsequently her partner, Head detective Lassiter where he sat at his own desk.

His eyed the two oblivious detectives with hard eyes.

Seeing the two detectives made Buzz turn his head around to eye the glass doors of the Chief's office.

The blinds had been pulled down, so Buzz couldn't mutely glower at the other blond woman currently inside the office.

Buzz quickly turned his gaze away from the door and headed off towards the front desk all though, his feelings of anger did not dissipate. But, he reigned them in and focused instead on working.

After all, it really was not a smart idea to publicly showcase his anger at his superiors.

Nearly four months had passed and still he felt anger and guilt swirling around in the pit of his stomach.

Meanwhile, behind the closed and obscured doors of the chief's office Karen Vick sat at her desk, her eyes skimming over the file in her hand.

After a few moment she set it out and picked up a pen, she gathered up some of the paperwork that still needed her signature and set to work on getting it all done.

And so these four people, all members of Santa Barbara's finest went about their business, diligently doing whatever tasks they'd been given.

This lasted for all of about twenty minutes before like one collective being, the minds of Carlton Lassiter, Juliet O'Hara, Karen Vick, and Buzz McNab, all wandered back to a day that had passed three and a half months ago.

It had been that sunny day when the two detectives and their chief had made a terrible mistake and the young patrol officer had been the one to drop the proverbial atomic bomb, showing them just how badly they had screwed up.

_Three and a half months earlier, _

_" Just save it, **Carlton**. After all this time I thought you knew us better than that. I guess the spirits lied to me." Said Shawn with a hollow, mocking laugh._

_Then shaking his head in disgust, Shawn stalked away as fast as he could with Gus following after him_.

_Carlton watched as his secret significant other of seven months all but ran out of the Chief's office. _

_Carlton and Juliet both wanted nothing more than to chase after Shawn and Gus but found that it would've been useless, the Chief had already made her decision known loud and clear. _

_From where she sat, Chief Vick let all the tension drain out of her with a deep, soul weary sigh before she spoke. _

_" Thanks for backing me up back there." She said with all the sarcasm known to man as she eyed her Head detective and his partner._

_Lassiter and Juliet both turned around to face their boss. _

_They were at a silent impasse, just staring with all the tension returning full force. _

_It was Lassiter who broke the silence. _

_" Chief, you didn't have to do that." He said. _

_" Well, you were the one who suggested it Detective, and I agreed that it was the best course of action." Answered Chief Vick. _

_" But Chief, I suggested that you suspend them, not fire them completely." Said Lassiter, his heart pounding hard in his ears as he stared at the Chief. _

_" I didn't mean for it to be this way." He mumbled, more to himself all though the Vick heard it loud and clear._

_Both Lassiter and Juliet jumped when they heard the unexpectedly loud sound of Chief Vick's womanly fist pounding over the top of her solid wood desk. _

_" WELL I'M THE DAMN CHIEF, I HAVE TO MAKE DECISIONS LIKE THESE!" Shouted Vick. _

_Then, she deflated in her seat and continued. _

_" There is no proof that what Mr. Spencer did helped us find those children in any way. I simply couldn't let it slide. It's-" _

_It was hear that Chief Vick was abruptly interrupted by a black blur barreling into her office. _

_The Chief and the two detectives all gawked at completely breathless Officer Buzz McNab as he stumbled further into the office and stood before the Chief's desk with his chest profusely heaving under his uniform._

_" McNab, you look like you just ran a full marathon, what is it?" Asked Lassiter, beating the chief to it._

_Buzz turned to gaze over the three other people in the room before he settled them on the Chief, the person he had been ordered to notify ASAP._

_Filling his overtaxed lungs with a rattling breath of air, Buzz spoke._

_" Chief you're never gonna believe this, we were searching through Lawson's (Kidnapping suspect) car and... We found the kids, they're all alive and unhurt. There was a false panel at the back of the trunk. One of the tech's pulled it free and found that there was a compartment under the backseat. They've taken the kids to the hospital to check them over. If it hadn't been for that road block Shawn set up, we'd have lost them chief. And only God knows what Lawson would've done to the three of them if he had gotten away."_

_When Buzz stopped talking, he was met with silence. _

_Stone cold silence._

_McNab looked around the room to find the utterly shell-shocked faces of his co-workers and his chief all staring at him as though he were from Mars or some other such planet._

_Juliet was the first to break the silence._

_" Oh my God." Whispered Juliet before her hand went to cover her mouth._

_Lassiter was the next. _

_" Chief?" He asked, his vapor locked mind able only to form that one word as he eyed the woman sitting behind the desk._

_And finally, the Chief found her voice. _

_" GET MR. SPENCER AND MR. GUSTER BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW, GO!" She shouted_.

_That snapped her subordinates out of their daze and as one, Lassiter, O'Hara, and McNab all bolted out of her office._

_Where she sat at her desk, Chief Vick slumped out and buried her head into her hands. _

_From where they were all running, Juliet felt lightheaded and wishing she'd opened her mouth and spoke up on Shawn and Gus's behalf. _

_Buzz felt confused about the whole situation and worried about Shawn, wondering what had gone down with the chief and just how bad it had been._

_ And while he ran, Lassiter felt his heart wrench inside his chest at the thought of what he'd done to the man he loved. It was now that he was fervently wishing he'd kept his big trap shut. _

_Needless to say, they did not get Shawn back that day. _

Back to the present,

Chief Vick was jarred from her reminiscing by a knock on her door.

" C-Come in." She called and set about going back to work.

Officer Buzz McNab almost jumped when the sound of the photocopy machine rudely brought him back to the real world.

With a huff, he set about getting the forms he was printing out ready.

Detective Juliet O'Hara hissed as she felt the skin of her palm smart from the heat of her coffee mug, it effective snapped her out of her stroll down bad memory lane. She set the offending item down and shook out her hand in an effort to cool the burning.

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter was startled out of his remembrance of one of the worst days of his life when he felt something warm and liquid softly run down his cheek.

Lassiter quickly reached up and wiped his fingers across his cheek, effectively removing the warm line of saline from his skin.

Clenching his jaw, Lassiter used every last fiber of his will to flatten the urge to dissolve into tears.

What happened three and a half months ago had been all his fault.

He knew that. Bawling his eyes out wasn't going to change that or make it any better.

He had been the one to hurt Shawn the most that day, Shawn himself had seen it clear as crystal that day in Vick's office.

Where Shawn should have been thanked for saving the lives of three children, three innocent babies, instead everyone had been too quick to judge, everyone had turned on him.

He, Carlton Lassiter who had been in a well hidden _relationship_ with Shawn for _months_, had turned on him, had all but thrown what they had away.

Three and a half months had passed since that day, and not a single trace had been found of the Psychic Consultant.

It was like Shawn had all but run out of the station and dissolved into thin air mere minutes after everything had fallen apart.

Three and a half months of searching and waiting for _something. _

_Anything._

And getting _nothing._

But again, Lassiter willed all of this to the back of his mind.

He was the Head Detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department, he still had a job to do.

Even if he was miserable and without the love he craved while he did it.

Now, Detective Lassiter, Detective O'Hara, Chief Vick, Officer McNab, and everyone here at this police station may have fooled each other and the rest of the world with their facade of being all right and dandy but deep down, they couldn't fool themselves.

No body was fine here.

Everyone was either feeling angry, guilty, sad, or all of the above.

Only the reason as to why they were feeling this way was universal.

Shawn Spencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Author's Note: Please try listening to **" The Last Man."** From the soundtrack for the movie **The Fountain** while reading this chapter.

Chapter 4

The afternoon sun hung in the sky like a golden discus that had been thrown up there and got stuck for the rest of time.

The blue-green waters of the Pacific Ocean lapped lazily on the Santa Barbara beach shore.

Just across the street from the shimmering waters stood a two story house with a low picket fence.

The houses white pain had been turned a warm yellow by the salty ocean air.

Inside the house, there was a lone occupant in the living room.

Henry Spencer heaved a deep sigh from where he sat on his big, comfy sofa with his feet resting on the coffee table.

A Spanish soap opera was currently playing on the screen of his T.V. but, the retired cop wasn't paying it much attention.

No, the man's mind was definitely elsewhere.

But then again, Henry felt that his mind had been elsewhere for the last three and a half months.

Feeling the noise from the T.V. start to grate on his nerves, Henry picked up the remote and turned the damn thing off.

With restlessness settling over him, Henry rose to his feet and shuffled off into the kitchen, making a B-line for the fridge with a cold one in mind.

When he pulled the door open, Henry froze when his weathered eyes fell on one of the items that was among the contents of his fridge.

Long, pointed green leaves spiraling upwards like a brownish-yellow colored oval mass with rough skin that resembled a turtle's shell around it's entire circumference.

A pineapple.

A sweet sunny pineapple he'd bought from the supermarket last week, not remembering until he'd gotten back home that the person who all but inhaled this fruit on a near daily basis was no longer here to come over and raid his fridge to take it.

Feeling any and all desire for a cold beer evaporate from him instantly, Henry all but shoved the fridge door shut and wrenched himself away from it.

With his fists clenched tightly at his sides, Henry silently stalked out of his kitchen and disappeared up the stairs to the second floor.

When he reached the second floor he walked down the hallway, past framed photographs and trinkets hanging on the wall towards the door at the very end.

Each step he took made Henry feel so old and weary, like the victim he was of times slow decay and a cracked heart.

Henry paused when he finally reached the closed door to the room.

He stood before it, his jaw clenching tightly as he stared at the dark, aged wood.

Sucking in a deep breath through his nostril, Henry willed his hand to reach out and wrapped his fingers around the worn doorknob.

Slowly twisting it to the right, Henry lightly pushed on the door.

The piece of wood swung away with a soft creaky sound, revealing a bedroom that had been left virtually untouched even with all the time that had passed since it was last occupied.

Feeling a mute ache starting to twinge inside his chest, Henry slowly almost hesitantly stepped over the threshold and entered the room.

The second he was fully inside the room, Henry's mind was all but assaulted by the memories this room dug up.

All centering around a freckle faced little boy with a floppy mop of chocolate brown hair and big green eyes that sparkled with youth and curiosity.

With a soul weary huff, Henry quietly walked further into the bedroom, coming to stand next to the queen-sized mattress adorned with dark blue sheets with little rockets printed all over.

He slowly lowered himself and sat down over the edge of the bed.

His mind never leaving the little boy who was but a distant memory now.

Over time, the freckles faded, facial stubble emerged and the floppy hair turned short and spiky, but the eyes stayed the same, big and sparkly green.

Henry looked around the room, eying all the posters and the action figures.

Remnants of youth long past.

As he sat there, Henry Spencer felt something inside him fall apart, even after spending so much time trying to piece it all back together.

He wanted his son.

Not an empty old childhood bedroom, years worth of memories, and a pineapple in his freezer.

And most definitely not a broken, anguished filled message left on his answering machine.

Henry wanted Shawn. He wanted his son here with him. He wanted his son home.

Sitting there in his only child's long unused bedroom, Henry felt anger surge through him, combining with his sadness.

Pain coursed anew through the elder Spencer as he remembered why his son was no longer here.

More, specifically who was responsible for why things were this way.

Certain members of the SBPD who had jumped to conclusions far too quickly, before they had even gotten all of the facts together.

And one individual whom he had thought to be his son's best friend, who would turned on Shawn when he'd already been kicked down so low.

Sitting there with only his silence as company, Henry felt all his anger dissipate from him, leaving only the sadness, only the anguish as he remembered those who had hurt his son and driven him away and kept him away for four whole months now.

With another sigh, Henry slowly haunched over and let his head hang low. So very low.

To the father, it was very little comfort to know that he hadn't been the one to hurt and drive his son away.

Not this time at least.

_Meanwhile, at a small sandwich shop not to far from one of Santa Barbara's big Pharmaceutical Companies... _

" Here you go sir, one pastrami on rye with provolone and a small ice tea." Chirped the pretty blond waitress as she set down the plate carry the sandwich and the glass containing the cold drink onto the light gray outdoor table the patron she was serving was sitting at.

" Thank you very much." Smiled Burton Guster, quite glad that his lunch had arrived.

" Enjoy." Replied the Waitress with a smile before she swiftly scurried off back inside the shop to take the next order-up.

Gus stared down at the plate that had been set down in front of him and felt his stomach rumbling in insistence.

Not one to deny his stomachs need for sustenance, Gus dug it, picking up his sandwich and taking a hearty bite out of it.

The lettuce was crunch, the meat and cheese was savory, the best five dollars Gus had spent all week.

After he'd finished that bite, Gus was about to take another when something across the street caught the corner of his eye.

There was a grocery store across the street from the the sandwich shop.

On one of the the big glass windows was a sign.

It read:** FRESH PINEAPPLES ON SALE FOR 1 EACH COME AND GET'EM!**

The second these words registered in his brain, Gus just froze.

Sitting there, not moving a muscle with his hands holding a pastrami sandwich, Gus's mind literally shot off to a day that had passed four entire months ago.

The day he had made a terrible mistake, and hurt his only true friend in one of the cruelest ways.

_Four Months ago... _

_Gus jerked sharply, startled by the sound of his cell phone's ring tone going off. _

_Feeling a surge of anger, Gus quickly dug the thing out of his back pocket and flipped it open, expecting to see Shawn's name pop up on the caller ID. _

_Anger turned to confusion when he saw what the name of the caller was. _

_Gus quickly brought the phone to his ear and answered._

_" Hello?" He asked. _

_" Gus, it's me Juliet, is Shawn with you?" Asked a very agitated sounding Juliet O'Hara on the other end. _

_" What, no he isn't. I dropped him off at his place. Why, what happened?" Asked Gus. _

_" Gus he's not there. Me, Carlton and Buzz just got back from Shawn's apartment building and his bike is gone, we need to find Shawn. I've been trying to reach him but, it keeps going to voice mail. We're headed for his dad's." Answered Juliet. _

_Utterly confused and maybe just a little bit afraid, Gus answered. _

_" Alright, I'll meet you guys there." _

_Then without waiting to hear whatever else Juliet was about to say, Gus shut off his phone and bolted out of his apartment._

_Gus drove like a madman to Shawn's childhood home, it was a miracle that nobody had pulled him over for speeding, and maybe running a red light at one point. _

_When he reached Henry Spencer's house, Gus caught sight of the deep red colored car and the black and white car following close behind, both with their lights flashing and their sirens blaring. _

_Gus quickly parked his own small blue car in front of the house and got out just as the two police cars pulled up. _

_He watched as first Detective Lassiter burst out of his car, quickly followed by Juliet. Buzz was the last, all but shooting out of his black and white cruiser. _

_The three of them all came barreling towards the small front gate. _

_" Guys, what the hell is going on?" Yelled Gus as joined them in their running towards the front door. His question was left unacknowledged, Gus could do no more than to hurry up and follow the three other individuals as they reached the front door.  
_

_Lassiter was about to reach up and knock furiously on the door when the thing flew open, revealing an absolutely livid looking Henry Spencer._

_The four people on the porch actually took a step back as Shawn Spencer's father stepped over the threshold of his house, glaring at all of them with cold fury._

_They stood facing off for what seemed an eternity before Henry spoke. _

_" He's gone. My son left a message on my answering machine saying that he was skipping town and he sounded like he had Hell nipping at his heels and my guess is that you all had something to do with it, so start talking."He growled low and menacing._

_It was Lassiter who spoke. _

_" Mr. Spencer, Shawn was helping us with the case involving three missing children. We were chasing a suspect earlier today and Shawn somehow set up a roadblock with two of the department's brand new squad cars. It did it's job in stopping the suspect but, initially we didn't find the children inside the car and it look like we had the wrong guy, and the two squad cars were totaled. It didn't look good for Shawn, he'd gotten thousands of dollars worth of police property destroyed. I had suggested to the Chief to suspend them but... The Chief fired Shawn and Guster, dismissed them from the station. Shawn and Guster left the station shortly after that." Explained Lassiter with his eyes downcast, feeling the truth and the events that had happened just after like a ten-ton weight crushing his chest. _

_Behind him, he caught the sound of somewhat sharply inhaling air. _

_It was most likely McNab, who hadn't known about the Chief's severe course of actions.  
_

_Henry was silent as he processed all this before he spoke. _

_" I'm sensing that there's more, hurry up and say it Lassiter." He ordered, staring with hard eyes at the head detective. _

_" Just minutes after they left, McNab came bursting into the Chief's office and-" Carlton began when Buzz stepped forward to tell his part. _

_" We found the kids, the two year old little boy and the twin three year old little girls were all hidden in a secret compartment inside the suspect's car. They were all safe and unharmed, Shawn was right about the suspect being the kidnapper. If it hadn't been for him, the guy would've gotten away and we would've lost the babies to that monster sir." Said Buzz before he turned and sent an accusing look of his own Lassiter and Juliet's way. _

_Gus stood there with all the air seemingly squeezed out of his lungs. With a vapor-locked mind he tried to process everything that had just been said. _

_Shawn had been right. Shawn had saved those innocent children from certain death. Shawn should have been thanked instead of thrown away. _

_" Oh my God, I yelled at him after we left the station." Whispered Gus. _

_The rest of the people on the porch heard him anyway. _

_" You did what?!" Roared Henry. _

_" You yelled at him. You kicked the man when he was already down? He's your best friend, how could you do that?!" Cried Buzz while he slowly started shifting more towards Henry, both men staring at Gus in disbelief. _

_Lassiter and Juliet stood their silent, feeling worse than crap. _

_Especially Carlton Lassiter._

_Gus watched as Henry Spencer's face grew redder and splotched up in certain ares as he glared at him. _

_" How dare you call yourself my son's friend. What did you say to him?" Seethed Henry. _

_" I... I just... I reamed him out for being so stupid, so reckless and for getting us fired... I thought he was wrong too... I..." Gus trailed off, not being able to say anything further. _

_" Oh my God." Sighed Buzz before he turned to Henry. _

_" Mr. Spencer, I am so sorry. I shoulda gotten there sooner sir, if I had then Shawn would still be here and-" Buzz began before Henry cut him off. _

_" Don't do that to yourself kid." He Said, before he turned hard eyes of the three other individuals standing on his porch before he continued. _

_" **You** aren't the one who did this to my son. You're not the one who jumped to conclusions too quickly and threw my son away despite everything he's done for the department. It's not because of you that my boy ran off to God knows where."_

_Buzz nodded before with a final glare of anger and disgust zeroed in of Lassiter, Juliet, and Gus the young patrol officer all but ran past them off of Henry's front porch. _

_The four remaining individuals all watched as Buzz swiftly got into his police cruiser and drove away leaving his so called superiors behind in his wake._

_The sound of a door slamming shut had Lassiter, Gus, and Juliet all swiftly turned around to see that Henry Spencer was no longer standing on the porch. _

_In silence, the three guilty ones dragged themselves away. _

_Lassiter and Juliet headed back to the station. _

_Gus headed home to his apartment. _

Back to the present...

Gus's whole body jerked slightly when the loud and slightly obnoxious sound of a car horn blaring in all it's glory shattered the air, effectively bringing the man back from memory lane.

Gus found himself suddenly empty in a way that the sandwich he was currently clasping in his hands could no fill.

Feel a dull ache start to spread through his chest, Gus set the sandwich down.

His appetite had effectively been quashed.

He used a nearby napkin and wiped his hands before he signaled for a waitress.

" Can I have this wrapped up for me?" He asked.

" Sure, no problem." Said the Waitress before she swept up the plate and the untouched glass of Iced tea.

Gus felt his eyes wander once again to the sign in the grocery store that had served as the trigger to the memories of one of the most horrible days in his life.

It took everything in him not to crumble to the ground right then and there and bawl his eyes out.

God, he was so sorry for what he'd done to his best friend.

_Back at Henry Spencer's house... _

Henry had just gotten back downstairs with the intentions of maybe going out on the waters in his boat.

A small cleansing ritual for the elder Spencer as it were, when the phone rang.

_" This had better not be some annoying telemarketing call." _Thought Henry as he hurried into the living room to get the phone before the call got disconnected.

Henry grabbed up the phone receiver after the thrid ring and brought it to his ear.

" Henry Spencer speaking." He grumbled.

At first, there was silence that answered him.

Henry was about to hang up when a timidly soft but familiar voice spoke.

" H-Hey Dad, it's me."

Henry's eye grew to the size of satellite dishes, and he nearly dropped the phone.

But, his shell-shocked fingers managed to keep the piece of plastic and wiring in their grip as Henry spoke, managing only something just a few octaves above a whispered.

" Shawn?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 5

The roar of a high powered engine crashed through the late morning sky as a white, medium sized passenger jet slowly cut through the air.

Inside, one of the passengers this plane was carrying turned his head and looked out the oval shaped window.

The Earth below seemed more like Ant World from up here.

Unbidden, it brought a small smile to the man's face.

But, all too soon the smile vanished from Henry Spencer's lips and he turned away from the view, slumping back in his airplane seat.

What ever amusement he had felt just a moment ago was now replaced by sheer anxiety.

The plane he was currently on board was headed for Southwest Oregon Regional Airport at Coos Bay.

Twenty minutes earlier they had actually entered Oregon air space.

It was just half and hour left before they were to reach the airport for landing.

As he sat there, Henry Spencer's mind unconsciously went back to the phone call he'd gotten three days earlier.

The phone call that had served as the catalyst for why he was currently flying over the state of Oregon.

**_Three days ago..._**

_"Shawn?" _

_" Yeah, it's me." _

_Henry Spencer stood in his living room, utterly stunned by this unexpected turn of events._

_But, the moment in actually registered in his brain that the person on the other end of the line was the only son he had, whom he hadn't seen in four whole months, Henry Spencer went into full worried and slightly pissed off father hen mode and unleashed a full volley of questions._

_" Shawn, where the hell have you been? Where are you now? What the hell is going on? Do you realize that it's been four moths since I last heard from you? Why the hell haven't you called? Why did you run off like that without even telling me? Damn it Shawn answer me you idiot boy!" _

_By this point, Henry was all but screaming into the phone he was holding to his ear. _

_Once he'd finished his verbal barrage, he expected to hear the defiant and cocky voice rebutting his every single question and just saying he had his reasons. _

_" D-Dad I... I'm sorry I just..." _

_Timid, breathy, and all together sounding just about shattered. _

_That was the voice Henry Spencer got instead, the exact opposite of what he was expecting to hear. _

_Henry instantly felt his anger abate and his worry increase._

_Licking suddenly dry lips and taking in a deep breath, Henry forced himself to calm down before he spoke again. _

_" Shawn, tell me if you're alright or not. Please just tell me that first." _

_Henry felt his heart skid just a little when he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a small sob on the other end of the line before he heared that uncharacteristic voice answer his request. _

_" I'd be lying to you if I said that I was alright Dad cause I'm not. And before you jump to anything, I'm more or less safe and sound, I didn't crash my bike or anything but, I've been pretty messed up in the other departments, I still am pretty messed up."_

_Henry took a moment to process his sons words before he steadied his own sizzling nerves and spoke. _

_" That good to know that your beloved "death-trap" got you to where ever it is you went safe and sound but Shawn, I can tell that there is something else going on here, please tell me where you are, where you have been all this time. Tell me now." He ordered. _

_" Dad no, I can't." Said Shawn. _

_" What, why not Shawn?" Asked Henry, now wanting to know more than ever where his son was calling from. _

_" Cause, the second I tell you where I am you're gonna tell everybody else and then they're all gonna come swarming. I can't deal with that Dad, I just can't do it." Answered Shawn._

_Not missing a beat, Henry was quick to bring his son up to speed about where he and certain members of the SBPD currently stood. _

_" Shawn, I know what happened four months ago. I know how they all turned on you because they thought you were wrong. I haven't spoken to any of them, not even Gus since they all came knocking on my doorstep looking for you. I turned them all away when the came clean about their parts in driving you away. The only person I do talk to is that kid, McNab." _

_It was here that Shawn interrupted him. _

_" Buzz, you talk to Buzz. What does he have to do with what happened?" Asked Shawn. _

_" Well, as the story goes, after you and Gus were fired, you both left the station right? Just minutes after you did, Buzz was the one who'd come running into the chief's office to tell her that the techs had found the kids inside the perp's car, safe and sound not a mark on them." It was here that Henry paused a moment, remembering the Police rookie, the only one who hadn't turned his back. _

_Then he continued with a small sigh. _

_" Shawn, that kid's been feeling guilty as Hell for what happened." _

_" What, why would he feel guilty, he wasn't there when the chief fired me, he didn't do anything?" Asked Shawn, utter perplexed by this new information. _

_" The kid blames himself for not getting there with the news of the kids sooner, he blames himself for not stopping you from skipping town. He's a good kid Shawn but, everything that went down four months ago has him feeling pretty bad, and pretty angry at the chief, Lassiter, Juliet, and Hell, even Gus."_

_" Really?" Asked Shawn. _

_" Yeah really, when they all turned up at my doorstep looking for you, the kid all but blew his top when he found out that Vick had fired you and he only got more outraged when Gus said he'd yelled at you a little while after you and him left the station. I tell you Shawn, it was like I could literally see all the respect he had for them just drain out of him." Explained Henry. _

_" Wow, I didn't think it was physically possible for Buzz McNab to loose his top. After all, he does come across as not having a single angry bone in his body." Said Shawn, this time sounding more like the Shawn Henry knew and yeah, loved. _

_Henry let a small snort of laughter escape him before he sobered quickly and spoke. _

_" Tell me where you are Shawn." He said quietly. _

_" Only if you promise you won't tell anyone, not even Buzz." Countered Shawn. _

_" You already know I won't, now tell me where you are Shawn. Please tell me son." Asked Henry once again. _

_" I don't know if I should do that Dad. I know the second I do tell you where I am, you're gonna get here by any means necessary." Answered Shawn, once again sounding like a sad shell of himself._

_" You're damn right I'm gonna get to where ever it is you are. It's been four whole months. Would that really be such a bad thing for me to want to see you Shawn?" Countered Henry, his frustration building at his son's stubborn reluctance. _

_" I know Dad, I know that it's been a really long time. Hell, it took everything I had not to call you sooner. But Dad, some other things some really big, I mean gigantic things have happened since that really bad day and I... I really can't be sure about how you're gonna react if you actually do see me with your own two eyes." Explained Shawn. _

_" What Shawn, what is it that happened? Are you sick with something? Are you...?" Henry trailed off, not wanting to finish that question. _

_" No Dad, I don't have cancer or any other terminal disease, I'm fine... Well more or less I'm fine." Said Shawn in an effort to placate his father's worry. _

_" Shawn, I'll believe you when I see you so quit stallin'" Grumbled Henry, very well reaching the end of his rope. _

_Silence met his ear from the other end of the line before Henry heard a small sigh fill the dead air. _

_" Alright, I'll tell you where I am Dad." Said Shawn._

_" That's good, however I am sensing that there is a '**But**' that's about to be said." Sighed Henry. _

_" You are correct, I am telling you where I am BUT, you have to promise me you won't blow your top too loudly when we actually do come face to face." Stipulated Shawn._

_" Tell me where you are Shawn." Said Henry. _

_" Promise me first." Countered Shawn. _

_" Alright fine, I promise that I will try and contain myself if the situation calls for a big blow up." _

_" Alright, I'm in Bandon, Oregon." Answered Shawn. _

_" Oregon, you went right out of the state of California?" Asked Henry in disbelief. _

_" Yeah, with everything that happened, I guess Santa Barbara just stopped being home for a while." Explained Shawn. _

_Henry felt a sudden, unexpected lance of pain ruthlessly spear his heart at these words. _

_" I'm sorry about that Shawn." Said Henry, feeling the strange urge to apologize even though he knew that he wasn't the one responsible for causing any of his son's pain. _

_" It's not your fault dad, you did do anything. But, anyway I'm calling from a bed and breakfast Inn that a good friend of mine owns and runs. She and her husband were kind enough to let me stay." Said Shawn._

_" Sounds like they've been real good to you Shawn." Said Henry quietly._

_" Yeah, they've been awesome. Yeah so the place, it's called The Silver Seahorse Inn. It's a pretty long drive believe me so, maybe you'd wanna take the train or come by air?" Suggested Shawn. _

_" Which do you think would be easiest?" Asked Henry. _

_And so father and son, still separated by a very long distance, were together in planning a trip to Bandon, Oregon with the thoughts and eagerness of a much desired and needed reunion urging them to do so without arguing. _

_Well... Maybe just a little arguing, they were Shawn and Henry Spencer after all._

Henry Spencer was abruptly shaken from his musings when the sound of a soft chime filled his ears.

The older Spencer looked up to see that the 'Seat belt' light was on. A moment later a disembodied voice spoke through the speakers.

" Ladies and Gentlemen this is your Captain speaking, please be advised that seat belts are in effect because we have reached Southwest Oregon Regional Airport and we are about to start landing procedures."

Henry quickly did as instructed and fastened his seat belt with a soft click.

Slowly the aircraft began to descend from the heavens and come back down to earth.

Tension reigned over everyone in the plane, every single passenger keeping their fingers crossed that nothing bad happened, that there wouldn't be any glitches during landing.

Slowly but surely the plane grew closer and closer to the smooth airport runway.

Then with a small screech of the plane's landing gear tires touching down safely onto the tar and concrete.

There was a moment of continued silence before light cheers and applause erupted from all of the passengers save for the one bald headed man wearing a hideous looking Hawaiian print shirt, he remain still and tight-lipped, wanting only to get off of this bird as quick as he could.

Slowly, ever slowly the plane taxied over the runway going at a slugs pace it seemed until finally it came to a full stop.

Everything after that just became an unending, patience incinerating blur to Henry.

Thankfully he only had that one duffel so he didn't have to go through any of those baggage claim channels.

Henry walked in his place in the line of passengers disembarking into the late Oregon sun.

After what seemed a great deal of time, Henry found himself finally walking through the small airport's arrivals gate.

Shawn had told him that a guy named Brandon Grey would be waiting for him while holding up the timeless airport cliche of a large white sign with his name on it.

Sure enough, when he clear the gates Henry immediately saw a very large white piece of paper with his name scrawled on it in bold block print with a sharpie.

It was being held by a giant of a young man well over six feet, brunette, hair nearly reaching his shoulders. Where a blue plaid shirt and faded jeans. (Think Jared Padalecki)

Henry would've thought the guy was fresh out of his teens had it not been for the dark smattering of facial stubble gracing his cheeks and the gold wedding band he was wearing on his left ring finger.

But, Henry swallowed all his conclusions about the guy and instead quickly made his way over when he caught Brandon's eye.

" Brandon Grey?"Asked Henry.

" Yep, that's me." Confirmed Brandon with a smile.

The smile disappeared rather quickly, replaced with a thoughtful expression as he spoke.

" Shawn gonna be real glad to see you." He said quietly as he and Henry started making their way out of the airport.

" Yeah, I'm pretty glad I'm gonna get to see him too." Replied Henry as they walked out the exit doors of the airport and out into the Coo's Bay air.

They still had a long drive back to Bandon ahead of them.

As they got into the car, Henry had a single thought run through his head.

_" I'm coming Shawn. I'm coming son." _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Author's note: In this universe mpreg is not something impossible or unheard of. It is rare but can happen. And I apologize in advance if anyone feels that there's a little bit of OOC going on in this Chapter.

Chapter 6

The Oregon road was winding and long, hugged by dark green trees on one side, crystalline blue waters and rocky shore line caressing the other.

The Sun light sparkled off of the waters surface and made the leaves of the trees seem all the more lush and thick.

On the dark gray road, cars were simply cruising by few, and far between.

One car in particular held significance.

A big shiny black 2007 GMC Yukon Denali that had just come smoothly gliding around a curve in the road leading towards Bandon, Oregon.

From where he sat in the front passenger seat, Henry Spencer stared out at the sparkling waters of the North Pacific.

It was absolutely beautiful, and he could see why Shawn had come to this place.

" So, you nervous Mr. Spencer?" Asked Brandon Grey from where he sat behind the wheel of the massive black vehicle.

Henry turned and eyed his pseudo-chauffeur a moment before he sighed and answered the inquiry.

" I wouldn't say nervous, more anxious. I really want to see him and can ya blame me?" Asked Henry.

" No, no sir I can't blame you in the least. I can tell you that Shawn's been feeling the same way every since that phone call you guys had that talk over the phone a few days ago." Answered Brandon.

" How is he? How's he been?" Asked Henry very quietly not sounding much like the confident and deeply stubborn man most people knew him to be.

Henry watched as a look of deep sadness etched itself onto Brandon's face before the younger man spoke.

" Oh, he's as well as can be expected what with everything that went down back in Santa Barbara. I won't lie to you and say that he's alright because he's not. It's... It's been real hard for him these last few months. I mean, when I saw Shawn when he first got to the Inn I couldn't believe it was him. There wasn't a big dopey smile on his face and he was bouncing around like a bunny jazzed on coffee. It was like the Shawn Spencer I knew to be my friend had simply vanished and all that was left was this empty shell of a person where there once was this fiery spark."

It was here that Brandon paused a moment to reign in his emotions so that he did not go spilling certain other life changing events that had happened during the last four months and to get his throat to loosen just a little before he continued.

" But, it's gotten better now. He talks, he smiles though it's not one of those famous Shawn Spencer grins, he helps out around the Inn gardening and entertaining guests. Heck, our dog Titan is just about glued to his side, loves him to death maybe even more than me and Kendra do." Said Brandon with a smile, albeit one that was still tinged with quiet melancholy.

" That's good. That's real good to know that you and your wife have been so kind to Shawn." Said Henry with a tiny nod.

" Our doors are always gonna be open to him, he was the one who suggested it to me that Kendra turn the building she inherited from one of her uncles into an Inn. Kenny takes care of all things guest wise and I take care of things in the kitchen and financially." Explained Brandon.

" It is nice to know that some of my son's ideas do work out in the end." Said Henry slightly dead-panned.

" Yeah, it is." Agreed Brandon.

" And now I really gotta meet this dog of yours and see what you mean by 'glued'." Added Henry with a small upturn of the corner of his lips in a half smile.

It was at these words that Brandon finally let a small chuckle escape him.

For the next twenty minutes, the two men drove in comfortable silence with Brandon keeping a watchful eye on the road and Henry taking in the scenery and maybe even fidgeting just a little bit as his nerves started acting up again.

Brandon was no better as he felt this nagging inside. It most likely his conscience bugging him to spill the whole and substantially large bucket of beans.

And he was also thinking about Shawn and what his father's reaction would be to his current situation once they reached the Silver Seahorse Inn.

After a good ten more minutes passed by Brandon finally found himself at his wits end. He simply could not keep silent any longer.

_" I hope you won't be too angry with me Shawn."_ Thought Brandon before he swiftly guided the black Denali to the left and pulled over onto the side of the road.

" Brandon what did we stop for? What's goin' on?" Asked a very bewildered Henry Spencer as he eyed the young man sitting in the drivers seat with questioning eyes.

Brandon sat silent in the driver's seat and simple eyed Shawn's father with a war raging inside him.

Should he tell Henry what else was going on or should he keep quiet like Shawn had asked?

In a moment that felt more like the years it took for WWII to end Brandon made up his mind.

" Mr. Spencer, there is more going on with Shawn then I have told you. I think it's better if I tell you now than have you find out when we get to the Inn and you see Shawn in person." Said Brandon quietly.

These words had Henry's confusion rapidly evaporating into full blown worry.

" What do you mean Brandon, what's going on with my son?" He asked very low and very slowly his eyes searing into the young man sitting across from him.

" Tell me Damn it." Said Henry through clenched teeth.

" Mr. Spencer, about a week after Shawn got to the Inn Kenny started to notice that he was always sick in the mornings, just throwing up his guts like crazy. At first Shawn just passed it off as a stomach bug but, when another week rolled by with him worshiping the porcelain throne Kenny just about had enough and dragged him over to Doc Logan's office. What they found out had me all but passing out when they told me. It just made things so much harder for Shawn and for a while me and Kendra were really really worried about whether or not he would basically... survive all that was happening to him." Explained Brandon.

A worried Henry digested these words and being the ex-cop that he was he noticed that Brandon had not actually stated what was exactly wrong Shawn.

Has it been a simple but stubborn case of the flu or was it something far, far worse and life threatening like Cancer?

Breathing in deeply to steady his nerves and fight back the tidal waves of worry converging on him Henry spoke.

" Alright, I can understand that something serious is going on with Shawn but, you haven't told me what exactly it is that the doctor told him. So spill already." Ordered Henry sending his best 'stern father' look Brandon's way.

Brandon took a deep breath of his own before he forced himself to give Henry a straight answer like the father had asked.

" Shawn's... Shawn is p-pregnant Mr. Spencer. He's four months along now." Said Brandon finally.

Silence.

Utter and total silence followed after these words left Brandon Grey's mouth.

Henry Spencer sat there staring at Brandon Grey like the young man had grown a second and third head out of his armpits, or something else along those lines.

His vapor-locked mind was trying it's hardest to process the life-changing words the younger man had just spoken.

Brandon sat across from Henry, silently counting down the seconds until Henry Spencer blew his top.

He didn't have to count for very long.

" HE'S WHAT!" Screamed Henry.

" He's pregnant sir, he's having a baby." Answered Brandon timidly.

" OH MY GOD!" Yelled Henry before he turned in his seat and forcefully undid his seat belt and shoved the car door open.

Brandon quickly scrambled after the older Spencer who thankfully hadn't gone around and tried getting his duffel bag out from the trunk.

No, Henry had simply gone further from the road and started pacing like a caged tiger, very volatile and very pissed off.

Brandon approached carefully and came to a stop several feet away keeping a good distance between them as he spoke.

" Are you going to leave? Order me to take you back to the airport?" He asked.

Henry whirled around and sent a glare Brandon's way before he answered.

" WELL THAT IS VERY TEMPTING RIGHT NOW, I MEAN HOW COULD SHAWN BE SO-" Henry ranted, until he was abruptly cut off by Brandon Grey getting right into his face and loudly cutting him off.

" Now you just wait one Goddamn minute old man. Don't you dare call Shawn stupid or anything else along those line. If you so much as utter another syllable to finish that sentence I'll leave you here on the side of the road and you can either walk the rest of the way to the Inn or walk back to the airport in Coo's Bay, understand?" Growled Brandon, all trace of the timid and innocent looking young man had vanished.

What stood before Henry was 6 foot 4 inches of intimidation and no nonsense with a icy cold glare.

It had Henry Spencer effectively shutting up as Brandon continued.

" This is why I told you about it now and not when we got to the Inn. I will not have you yelling at him and risk hurting him or his child. Now listen up, Shawn called _you_ Mr. Spencer. He didn't call anyone else back in Santa Barbara not only because of how badly they hurt him but because you are his father and he wanted to see you really really badly. Shawn has been through a hell of a lot these past few months. Me and my wife have tried our best to be there for him but, you are his family Goddammit. Do you realize what kind of terror Shawn's been feeling at knowing that he's all alone and has a baby growing inside of him, that he's going to be a father in just five more months? Do you?" Said Brandon, all but yelling out the last part into Henry's face.

To Brandon's grim satisfaction, he watched as Henry broke eye contact with him and instead focused his gaze to the distant blue waters of the ocean where they were on the other side of the road.

Then without saying a word Henry step away and around Brandon and began walking back toward the car.

Brandon turned and stood rooted to the spot as he watched Shawn's father reached the Denali and climbed back into the shotgun seat, pulled the door shut with a resounding thud.

Wondering what Henry's action from just moment before meant Brandon pulled himself out of his own stillness and hurriedly made his way back to the Denali himself.

Brandon climbed into the driver's seat and clicked on his seat belt before he closed his car door.

The two men sat in silence with the tension so thick it was like a smog that had settled over them.

It was Brandon who chased the smog like silence away when he spoke.

" Which way am I going Mr. Spencer, straight ahead or am I gonna have to turn this car around?" He asked quietly.

Henry didn't answer for a good minute, he just sighed deeply and stared out the window not really seeing anything in regards to the scenery. Instead his mind flashed with the images of his only son drawn from a lifetime's worth of memories.

Then finally his gruff timbre sounded.

" Straight ahead." Was all he said and all he needed to say.

" Straight ahead it is then." Said Brandon softly before he started the car back up and deftly guided the vehicle back onto the road.

He wisely chose not to say anything further but he did let a tiny smile curve his lips upward.

And so, the big black Denali was back on the road with the Silver Seahorse Inn being the final destination in mind.

**Authors note:** Please try listening to _A way of life_ from **The Last Samurai Soundtrack **while reading this part of the chapter.

_Speaking of the Silver Seahorse Inn..._

Titan whined softly before he laid his head down onto Shawn's jean's covered knee.

The big white German shepherd looked up at the human with curious and adoring eyes.

Shawn looked down at his canine companion and felt a smile spread across his face despite the rather large amount of anxiety he was feeling.

He reached out with both hand and all but buried them into Titan's furry neck using fingertips to rub and scratch here and there just like the dog loved.

A lot had changed in the simple half a month that had gone by.

Shawn was now visibly showing much to his slight embarrassment at times. His chocolate brown locks were a few shades darker in color now and no longer spiky cause he'd let it grow out just a little bit. ( Think of James Roday's actual hair from an interview he and Dule Hill did on the Today Show.). His hair now fell in silky strands giving hims slightly more grown up look.

He was also just a tiny bit plumper looking thanks to all of Brandon's excellent cooking.

The sound of someone approaching had Shawn looking up from his liberal petting of Titan's ears to see a smiling Kendra Grey coming into the small sitting area that was situated to left of the main lobby.

Kendra made her way over to the deep red velvet upholstery love seat Shawn was sitting in and took up the empty space.

" How you doing Shawn?" She asked.

" Okay, nervous but okay." Answered Shawn with a small smile of his own.

" You're not gonna burst into tears again like you did right after you finished talking to him on the phone are you?" Asked Kendra with her smile widening just a little bit at the memory.

" I will try my best not to but with all the hormones... It's a possibility." Said Shawn feeling just a tiny bit embarrassed as he too remember how he'd simply started bawling his eyes out after he'd ended his phone call with his father three days ago.

" Don't worry Shawn everything will be alright, one way or the other." Said Kendra.

Shawn sighed deeply and nodded. He laughed out loud when Titan barked his own agreement.

And so the three... well four if you want to get technical, all sat about in the lobby sitting area just quietly passing the time.

Then Titan's ear perked up and he went into a fully alert stance as he barked.

A couple of seconds later Shawn and Kendra heard the sounds of a rumbling engine, one familiar to that of a large car.

They instantly knew that it was Brandon's big black Yukon Denali.

" Oh God, he's here." Whispered Shawn as irrational fear crept into him.

" It's gonna be alright Shawn you just stay here and take it easy. I have a husband and a new guest to greet." Said Kendra looking as calm as ever as she rose to her feet and seemed to glide away to do as she had said.

Shawn may have been scared as Hell but he still wasn't alone because Titan had ever faithfully stayed by his side.

Outside the Inn Henry Spencer climbed out of the Denali and felt like he'd stumbled into some kind of dream world.

This place was absolutely gorgeous, it was paradise on Earth.

Henry took a moment to look around and see what he could of the place but he froze when his eyes went to the front doors of the mansion like building that was supposedly an Inn and the tall, sea green eyed woman standing in front of them.

She was an absolutely stunning young thing, flawless caramel skin and long, wavy curled, ebony black hair and she was dressed in a red kimono style blouse over faded blue jeans.

She stared back at him with calm and warm eye before she stepped forward and extended a long fingered hand.

" Henry Spencer." She stated with a welcoming smile.

" Kendra Grey." Replied Henry as he took the offer hand and shook it having inferred that this was the 'Kenny' Brandon had spoke of so many times on the way to the Inn as per the matching gold band that adorned her left finger.

" Nice to finally meet you sir." Said Kendra as she eyed Shawn's father.

" Likewise and please, call me Henry. Both of you." Said Henry as Brandon materialized beside his wife with Henry's black duffel in hand.

" Okay Henry." Said both Kendra and Brandon in perfect synchronization.

There was a beat of silence before all three people chuckled quietly.

They sobered rather quickly and Kendra spoke to Henry.

" Do you know about Shawn, did Brandon tell you?" She asked with her entire expression serious.

" Yeah, Brandon told me." Said Henry with a nod.

" That's good but, let me warn you right here and now Mr. Spencer. You so much as even think about blowin' your top at Shawn, I will personally throw you outta here. You got it." Said Kendra her voice deadly quiet and serious, her eye soul searing.

She meant business.

" I got it, now can I see my son please." Said Henry quietly.

Kendra nodded silently then she and Brandon both stepped aside clearing the way for Henry to enter the Silver Seahorse Inn.

Using every ounce of will and police training he had in him Henry steadied his nerves and walked past the couple.

He stepped over the threshold and entered the Silver Seahorse Inn.

Henry only go a few steps into the lobby before a loud bark startled him.

The elder Spencer turned in the direction the sound originated from and found himself staring at a pair of pale blue eyes.

They belonged to a big white version of a police k-9 with a spike studded black collar.

Henry had to admit the dog was a handsome looking animal.

" So, you must be Titan." Said Henry and he had to admit the dog was a handsome looking animal. .

He decided to take a gamble and slowly reached out towards the big white dog.

Titan cocked his head to the side as he stared at the stranger's offered hand.

Feeling curious Titan took a small step forward and leaned in even further with his muzzle.

Henry stood patiently and let the dog sniff at his fingers.

Titan took in the smell, it was definitely older muskier even but underneath it it smelled a great deal similar to the scent he associated with Shawn.

And he could tell that this stranger didn't mean any harm.

With that much satisfied Titan pushed his big pink tongue out and briefly licked at the tips of Henry's fingers.

_" Well it's nice that I got the Dog's approval but now what."_ Thought Henry and he wiped his slight wet fingers dry on his jeans covered leg.

As if hearing Henry's thoughts Titan turned around and looked over his shoulder at Shawn's father.

" Ruff." Barked Titan as if to say 'Follow me'.

Feeling the nervousness he'd fought back returning to him full force as he took the first step and followed after the big white dog as he padded over the carpet covered floor and led the way to a partially hidden area adjacent to the lobby.

Henry paused at the mouth of this almost room frozen to the spot when his eyes fell on the lone individual sitting on one of the beautiful red velvet love seat with his back to the entrance.

Henry watched as Titan spared him a glance before trotting over to the man sitting in the love seat and barking.

The father felt his heart come to a grinding halt inside his chest as he watched the unknown man turned his head just a little to reveal some of his profile while reach over and petting Titan.

" Shawn?" Asked Henry before he could think of the proper thing to say.

He watched as the young man sitting in the love seat frozen a moment before turning fully around in his seat revealing his face in his full glory.

And indeed he was Shawn Spencer, Henry Spencer's only son.

" Dad?" Asked Shawn his voice barely above a whisper as he stared wide-eyed at the man standing in the entrance to the sitting area wearing a familiar and absolutely hideous shirt.

Without even thinking it Henry stepped further into the sitting area his eyes never once leaving Shawn's.

He came to stand just a few steps away from where Shawn was sitting and took in his son's appearance.

The light colored, spiky boyish hair was gone.

Darker, longer hair was there in it's stead.

Stubble still covered pale but slightly fully cheeks.

But it was Shawn's eyes that Henry noticed had changed the most.

Those green eyes that had stared back at him many times over the course of life, filled with anger and defiance were now staring at him full of fear and uncertainty.

It was like the spark within them had dimmed to the point of being snubbed out entirely.

And for that reason alone Henry felt his heart crack.

From where he sat, Shawn felt like his heart was going to explode it was pounding so hard inside his chest.

His dad was here.

His dad had come to see him.

And if anything his old man looked just a little worse for wear with a few new wrinkles here and there.

But it was nice to know that his father's fashion sense was still as horrible as ever.

" Shawn I know." Said Henry suddenly.

Shawn inhaled a small sharp breath at these words and turned away for a moment to process his father's words before he turned back around and carefully stood from his seat.

Even with knowing about Shawn's current condition it still almost short circuited Henry's brain when his eyes beheld all of Shawn and not just what the love seat hadn't obscured.

And the father could clearly see the tell-tale bump protruding under the material of the baggy green and black striped sweater Shawn was wearing.

Shawn hesitantly stepped around the love seat and moved closer to his father.

The two Spencer stood facing each other simply staring and not really knowing what to say.

It was Shawn who broke the stalemate.

" Are you gonna yell at me now?" He asked quietly his hands unconsciously going to his rounded abdomen in a subtle act of protectiveness.

" Well when I first found out that would've been one of methods but, both Brandon and Kendra have made it quite clear what they'd do if I did raise my voice at you. So no Shawn I'm not going to yell at you. I will however, be wanting full explanation from you later." Said Henry before he sighed and closed whatever distance remained between him and his son.

" But for right now just tell me that you're alright, that everything with you and the... the Little One is alright." Said Henry.

To his chagrin, Henry watched as Shawn's eyes suddenly filled with tear and his jaw began to tremble lightly.

He'd said something wrong he just knew it.

Henry was about apologize for whatever it was he'd done wrong when he suddenly found himself being all but tackled and then tightly squeezed.

Henry realized that his son was hugging him.

_**Shawn** _was_ **hugging** _him_. _

Feeling like he'd stumbled into the Twilight Zone Henry awkwardly returned the embrace.

But it alarmed Henry a bit when he felt Shawn's breath hitch against his shoulder.

" Shawn what is it? Was it something I said?" Asked Henry as he lightly patted Shawn's back in a still awkward manner.

Stifling a sob Shawn answered.

" You didn't say anything wrong dad it's just... You said " Little One". You didn't call my baby an "It" like he or she's some kinda creature and... I'm just so glad that you didn't say anything like that. Just... thank you for not thinking the baby inside me is some sort of freak monster." Said Shawn as well as he could with his voice shaking as badly as it was.

Henry was about to reassure his son that no, he didn't think like that but Shawn interrupted him.

" Dad...Oh my God... D-Dad." He moaned before completely shattering into tears and sobs.

In all of his life, Henry had never seen his son cry like this, so hard and so broken.

It shook the man to his very core and made Henry's own eyes prickle with the sting of saline.

It was in that moment that Henry forgot about the awkwardness and the fact that his son was some knocked up.

What mattered now was that his only son was crying with all the force his body could muster and terror was coming off of him in waves so strong Henry swore that he could feel them himself.

Henry wrapped his arms around his son's badly trembling form and held him in a careful but tight embrace.

Henry reached up with one of his hands and buried his fingers into the dark brown locks at the back of Shawn's head as he spoke.

" Shhh... it's okay Shawn, it's alright. Everything is gonna be alright. Shhh... Shhh." Sooth Henry as Shawn burrowed his head further into his father's shoulder.

As he held his son, Henry felt his heartache turn into fiery anger deep within.

Now may not have been the time but later... He'd be wanting answers as to just who was responsible for doing this to his son.

And when he did there was gonna be Hell to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 7

It took Shawn a good hour and a half to regain his composure.

And surprisingly Henry had not let go or complained about it not even once during the full eighty minute time span.

Now father and son were in the quiet privacy of the personal suit Shawn had been more or less forced to stay in by Kendra.

Henry and Shawn were sitting on the traditional looking cream colored upholstery sofa in the living room.

Shawn sniffled softly and gently scrubbed a hand over his eyes which were red and slightly itchy from all the tears he had shed earlier.

From where he sat Henry couldn't even believe that he'd had an intention to yell at Shawn today, to ream his boy out for disappearing and not making contact for month.

Now seeing his boy so fragile and... broken Henry knew full well that it probably would have killed Shawn if he had.

No wonder both Brandon and Kendra turned into something akin to a pair of caged pit bulls when he'd first arrived here in Oregon.

Still eying his son Henry licked his dry lips and spoke.

" You okay now Shawn?" He asked.

" Y-Yeah, I'm good Dad." Answered Shawn quietly and with his eyes not meeting Henry's.

There was a beat of silence in which Henry's eyes fell on the round bump beneath Shawn's sweater.

It was then that it dawned on him.

" Oh my God... I'm gonna be a Grandfather." Said Henry, his eyes growing with wonder as this life changing revelation finally hit him with all of it's Earth shaking force.

To his quiet surprise Henry watched as the gloom left Shawn's face, a somewhat still dimmed version or the usual grin spreading across Shawn's lips.

" Nice of you to finally get with the obvious program Dad." Said Shawn with a soft chuckle.

" Well it would've hit me sooner had you eased up in squeezing me to death, not that I did mind the boa constrictor treatment all that much, just think you temporarily cut off blood circulation to my brain." Snarked Henry though there was no heat behind his words.

Shawn simply snorted and much to Henry's silent relief and joy, he could see that the smile on his son's face was still lingering.

After a few moments though Shawn's expression grew thoughtful and he spoke.

" Would you like to be introduced?" He asked.

" Huh? What do you mean Shawn?" Asked Henry, rather confused about what Shawn was getting at about 'Introductions'.

Shawn leaned forward just a little bit and reached out to his father.

Shawn's hand sought out his father's own, the warm appendages mingled a moment before Shaw slowly pulled Henry's hand to him.

The next thing Henry knew he had his palm being pressed gently and flush against the round curve of Shawn's lightly protruding belly.

Henry let a small gasp of surprise escape him but he didn't pull away because one, he didn't want to cause this was the first encounter with his as of yet unborn grandchild after all and two, Shawn's hand was firmly covering his own preventing the means of escape.

Henry felt this sudden feeling of calm warmth start to spread over him.

While Henry found himself momentarily speechless Shawn still had full use of his voice.

" Baby, this is your Grandpa Henry." Said Shawn as he rubbed his free hand over the top of his bump with a small sigh.

Henry felt his eyes start to burn a little at these words for some odd reason.

He'd blame it on the pollen from any nearby flowers from outside or the salt laced Oregon air.

Swallowing thickly Henry found his voice and willed it into use.

" It's... It's real nice to meet you Little One." He all but whispered as he lightly patted Shawn's stomach.

Much to Shawn's chagrin he felt his lips start to quiver and his eyes start to fill.

Noticing his son's silent distress Henry reluctantly pulled his hand away severing the connection between the three of them.

" Shawn I can tell that you're pretty beat and upset right now so maybe you should go lay down for a little while." Suggested Henry, trying his hardest to make sure that it did not come out like a bossy order.

He watched as Shawn averted his gaze and bowed his head slightly before he mutely nodded.

Then he was slowly getting up from the sofa.

Instinctively Henry rose to his own feet and gently gripped Shawn's elbow as a precaution and as a means of added stabilization.

Shawn sent Henry a grateful look before he slowly shuffled off towards his bedroom door just across the way past the sofa.

Henry followed close behind silently hovering because his protective instinct had been kicked into full gear by this whole day.

When they had just reached the threshold though, Henry reached out and gently grasped is son's elbow again halting Shawn before he could enter the bedroom.

Shawn allowed his father to slowly turn him around so that they were facing each other and then Henry spoke.

" Shawn just rest for now but later I _will_ be wanting some answers from you. We will have a good long talk, you got me son?" He asked.

Shawn stood there totally silent and with panic briefly flashing across his dimmed eye before he nodded mutely with a blank face.

Then Henry did something that kind of surprise them both a little bit.

Henry reached out and lightly ran his hand over Shawn's now long and dark locks before his hand came to rest over his son's shoulder.

Shawn tensed because this unheard of show of affection from his father but, after a few seconds he relaxed and reached up with his own hand to cover Henry and lightly squeeze.

But exhaustion soon had the moment between father and son coming to an end.

Shawn pulled away from his father's touch and spoke.

" I'll see you later Dad and then we'll talk." He said softly.

" You know it Shawn. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Replied Henry with a nod.

" Yeah. Okay Dad." Sighed Shawn before he turned and stepped over the threshold of his bedroom the door swing shut and closing behind him with a soft click.

With a small huff of his own Henry quietly left the room and headed downstairs like he had told Shawn.

Henry waited for the elevator and stepped in when it arrived at Shawn's suite floor.

In just minutes the private elevator door was opening with a small chime revealing the Silver Seahorse Inn's beautiful lobby.

Henry stepped and manages a few steps before an unexpected noise startled him.

" Bark!"

Henry's head turned to the side so quick he thought he'd end up getting whiplash as his eyes fell on the one and only Titan.

The big white dog stood tall and regal with his tail wagging lightly and his tongue waggling over the side of is jaw as he stared at the Inn's newest guest.

" Hey Dog, you tryin' to give me a heart attack or something?" Asked Henry with a mock scowl.

" Ruff." Answered Titan before he whined softly and trotted over to the elder Spencer.

As he eyed the dog more closely Henry couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow when he caught sight of the collar matching anklet gracing Titan right from leg.

" Well aren't you the stylish pooch." Said Henry flatly before he reached down and started petting Titan's velvety soft head making sure that he scratched behind the dog's ears like most all K-9's enjoyed.

Titan's tail wagged harder and he let a low rumble leave him at the attention Henry was lavishing on him but soon the dog was pulled away and trotting off towards a hallway to the left of the entrance to the dining hall.

Titan paused at the mouth of the hall and looked over his shoulder at the man in the interesting shirt still standing in the lobby.

" Woof, woof!" Said Titan before he whined softly.

" Alright, alright I'm comin'. " Grumbled Henry as he quickly joined the dog.

Then Titan was shuffling off further down into the hallway with Henry following close behind.

The hallway was wide a richly decorated.

Slanted columns of golden mid-morning light poured in through the windows and illuminated the gorgeous paintings that adorned the deep red colored wall that stood opposite to them.

Some of the painting were of landscapes, others were of animals including a few depicting a certain big White German Shepherd, and there was a stunning portrait or two hanging here and there.

Henry followed Titan to the very end of the hallway where two arched doors with ethereal looking glass panels framed within them stood.

Designed into the twin glass panels was a white frost colored Moroccan star, much like the lanterns that hung on the tree that stood along Shawn's favorite walking trail.

Light and faint shades of green came through the transparent pieces of glass letting Henry deduce that the door led to some place outside.

" Ruff." Said Titan from where they stood before them.

The dog lightly jerked his head towards the doors.

Getting the point Henry reached out to grasp one of the silver colored metal doorknobs and twisted it to open the door it was attached to.

The door swung away to reveal a smooth pewter colored pathway much like the large road that guest arriving to the Inn traveled across.

This one was narrower not as grand as the pewter road out front.

This path led off into a lightly wooded area behind the main building.

" Woof." Said Titan before lightly trotting off down this path, Henry easily following in the big white dog's wake.

Man and Dog walked together amicably, Henry chuckling now and then at Titan's playful antics, like chasing his tail or acting more like a puppy then the grown dog that he was.

When the two of them rounded the curve in the stone pathway, Henry finally saw what stood at the very end of it.

There standing framed by tall maple trees was a small stone building the color of charcoal.

Wooden doors stood open allowing a small glimpse inside the structure.

Wispy black smoke plumed out from a small chimney near its back.

Over the archway stood a simple sign.

It said " Blacksmith." in painted white block print.

As Henry and Titan drew nearer the faint rhythmic sounds of a hammer striking an anvil could be heard.

_Clang... Clang... Clang... Clang...... Clang... Clang... Clang... Clang...... Clang... Clang..._

Someone was inside hard at work.

" Ruff." Barked Titan before he trotted over to the open doors of the old fashioned style Blacksmith's shop and promptly sat down.

With a small nod Henry walked to the doors and stepped over the threshold into the building itself his curiosity peaked.

As he walked into the shop Henry caught sight of various tools and gadgets of the long standing and time honored trade.

**_Clang... Clang... Clang... Clang...... Clang... Clang... Clang... Clang...... Clang... Clang..._**

The sound was now loud and clear coming for somewhere further into the shop.

Henry quietly made his way further inside and came to a dead halt when his eyes finally fell on who the other person occupying the shop was.

There garbed in a heavy leather apron with a slightly ratty looking long sleeve shirt and faded blue jeans underneath it was Kendra Grey relentless pounding down on a glowing hot piece of metal help against an authentic old anvil with a heavy hammer.

Her long and wavy raven colored hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail with a few silky black tresses spilling free and framing her lovely heart shaped face.

The fire pit behind her crackled and tiny bright orange colored embers swirled around through the air in a delicate looking dance before disappearing.

" Are you just going to stand there the rest of the day or say something Mr. Henry?" Came Kendra's smooth voice.

It startled Henry none the less because he though he'd been discreet enough.

Apparently that was not the case.

Kendra turned her head and sent a quiet little smile Henry's way before she turned and went back to her metal work.

Henry stepped closer and then spoke.

" Am I safe to assume that besides being the owner of an Inn you are also a black smith to boot?" Asked Henry.

" You would be assuming correctly sir though I don't just do what black smiths do, I also make jewelry. Jewelry is the hobby knowing how to work iron and other such metals is the necessary skill. One that my father passed on to me like his father before him. Beside, it also saves money, I don't have to go and buy a new door handle or a new window guard I just make them all by hand." Said Kendra without once breaking in her cadence of pounding the hot metal into a desired shape.

" What are you working on there?" Asked Henry gesturing to the anvil as he leaned against the edge of a wooden work table.

" This little number is in the process of becoming a new doorknob for one of the guestroom on the second floor it memory serves me right." Replied Kendra.

The two drifted off into a comfortable silence with only the rhythmic sounds of Kendra's hammer filling the air.

It was Kendra who broke the semi-silence.

" I had to nearly drag Shawn to go see Doc Logan all those months ago. But after four straight days of finding him paying tribute to the porcelain throne I just about had enough. All through the drive to the Doc's office Shawn was kicking and screaming and when finally got there God bless him and help me, he decided to try and go completely boneless." Said Kendra with a hearty chuckle.

" He did what?!" Exclaimed a totally flabbergasted Henry Spencer.

" Oh don't worry I stopped him before he could actually carry out the childishness by simply telling him that if he did go boneless he might have made what was making him sick worse and that if he still went ahead and went limp it would only make things easier for me because I'd have simply grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him the rest of the way to the Doc's office. I also threatened to have Brandon remove all of the pineapples from the Inn if he didn't walk into that office on his own accord. " Said Kendra with a wonderfully goofy grin on her face.

" Needless to say, he walked into the office on his own two legs." She added.

Henry was silent a moment before a grin broke out over his own face and he started chuckling deeply.

He'd only met this girl today and already he was liking her as one of Shawn's friends.

" That's Shawn for you, ever the the one to be dramatic." Said Henry with a shake of his head.

" What happened once the Doc saw him?" He then asked.

It was here that Henry watched as the smile left Kendra face and sad frown replaced it.

With a sigh she spoke.

" When Doc Logan first looked Shawn over he thought that it was a stomach bug. Then he started asking some personal questions here and there. When Shawn revealed his... Bisexual orientation, the Doc decided to take a long shot. He asked Shawn if he could do a simple pregnancy test. Shawn of course thought he was nuts because he was sure that he wasn't a Carrier, that it was impossible. The Doc convinced him to check and be sure because a lot of men don't realize they have child-baring capability, some go their whole lives without ever knowing the Doc said. So anyway, Shawn had to give a urine sample and naturally I stood by the bathroom door to make sure he didn't make a break for it." Kendra paused here and smiles softly at the memory of that particular part of that day, then she continued while also plunging the now finished but still very hold doorknob into a waiting bucket of water.

The metal sizzled and hissed while Kendra spoke.

" After Shawn quit stalling and finally gave Doc Logan the sample I swear to you those minutes after Doc Logan dipped the stick were so long, so very long to me. If they were long for me, for Shawn it must have seemed like life ages of the Earth in all of it's entirety all piled on top of him. And then it was done Doc Logan picked up the pregnancy test, he looked at it and then finally turned to me and Shawn and said just one word.... One word." Said Kendra her sea green eyes piercing in their intensity as they looked Henry square in the face.

" Positive." Said Kendra finally.

Henry found himself with his voice refusing to work after this single word his mind trying to imagine just what his son must have gone through upon here this news.

After blinking his eyes very rapidly and sucking in a deep rattling breath through his nostrils Henry spoke.

" How did... How did Shawn react?" He asked.

" He freaked out for about ten minutes and then it was like he simply collapsed in on himself and went silent, completely silent." Said Kendra before with a sigh she continued.

" He stayed silent for a whole three days. He sat there in the lobby for hours on end staring at the wall. Sometimes he looked angry other times so devastated. Sometimes during those three days I could tell that there had been silent tears as well. He finally spoke again to protest against me telling him that he was to stay in the private suite in the second tower. We argued some but we finally reached a compromise of him doing some gardening work and keeping other guests entertained as payment for the suite, I woudn't accept anything else." Explained Kendra with here intense gaze softening into sadness.

Henry nodded mutely as he processed these words.

Silence reigned until finally Henry looked back up and spoke.

" Did he tell you anything about how this all happened? Who the baby's other father is?" He asked.

" No. He's not said a word. He guards those secrets with his might. All I can tell you is that who ever this other man is, he's haunted Shawn's mind the entire time that he has been here in Bandon. Other than that, I truly can't say. You're gonna have to ask Shawn yourself." Answered Kendra softly.

These words had Henry's mind reeling.

And more so they had him wanting answers from his son with even more fiery determination.

Henry was about to reassure Kendra whole heartedly that he was going to ask Shawn and get answers out of him when an unexpected noise startled both him and Kendra.

" WOOF, ARF ARF!"

There was a moment of tense silence before Kendra broke out in a full laugh and spoke.

" Looks like your unofficial tour guide has grown restless." She said with a soft giggle.

" He does have a point though, I really should be getting back to Shawn." Said Henry with a small chuckle of his own as he pushed himself away from the edge of the work table.

" Alright then but please, go easy on him Henry. He'll tell you everything as long as you don't blow your top and just be there for him. Just listen to him." Said Kendra.

" I'll try my best." Said Henry.

Then with a nod to each other Henry turned and started walking back towards the shop's doors while Kendra went back to her other metal work projects.

When Henry reached the front doors of the shop he found a certain big white dog standing to full attention and waiting for him.

" Your a very pushy guide you know that?" Griped Henry with a mock scowl.

Titan whine softly and lightly stamped on the ground with his front foot paw before lightly trotting off down the narrow pewter path.

Henry followed with a small huff.

He and Titan made quick work of getting back to the Inn.

The two quietly slunk back into the main building through the glass doors and then down the hallway.

But when they reached the entrance to the main lobby Henry found himself surprised to find a certain pregnant son of his waiting for him.

" Shawn what are you doing down here?" Asked Henry as he instantly made his way over to his son's side.

" I woke up a little while ago and decided to come downstairs and find you. What have to two been up to?" Asked Shawn as he caught sight of Titan standing beside Henry.

Titan gave a light bark before ambling over to Shawn and looking up at the younger Spencer with adoring eyes.

Shawn smiled and carefully leaned down to scratch at the top of Titan's down soft head before he looked back up as his father spoke.

" Me and the Dog just got back from your friend Kendra's black smith's shop. I tell you that is a woman of the Earth right there." Said Henry with a small smile.

" Easy there Dad, she's my age and taken." Smirked Shawn.

" Oh shut your trap Shawn, I just meant that she's a good woman and that she's been a real good friend to you." Said Henry sternly.

" Yeah, she and Brandon have been great." Sighed Shawn as he stood to full height.

There was a beat of silence before Shawn spoke.

" Come on Dad, I know good place where we can talk in private." Said Shawn softly as he took a step towards the Silver Seahorse Inn's front doors.

Henry nodded silently and stepped forward himself.

Titan brought up the rear following after the two Spencer men.

Ever the watchful guardian as the three of them walked out of the Inn through its front doors.

The walk down the pewter road was made with relative silence and a bit of small talk here and there.

Then the trio reached the mouth of the Lantern path.

" Where does this lead to Shawn?" Asked Henry as he and Shawn walked side by side past the tall chestnut and elm trees.

" You'll see when we get there dad." Said Shawn with a small smirk.

" Are those lanterns hanging from the tree branches?" Asked Henry as he caught sight of the glass Moroccan stars.

" Yes, they light up automatically once it gets dark out. It beautiful then." Sighed Shawn as they reached the end of the Lantern path.

When they reached the end mouth of the path Henry felt his eyes grow wide with wonder at what they beheld.

The flat top of the sea cliff and the Pacific ocean in all it deep blue splendor.

" Wow." Was all Henry could say.

" Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Said Shawn as he led his father to the lone boulder that stood on the grassy green top.

" Wuff." Added Titan with his tail wagging happily with the sea salt lace air.

Shawn and Henry silently made their way over to the large rock.

Shawn leaned against it while Henry hoisted himself up a little so that he could sit on it.

Titan gracefully laid himself down onto the grassy ground by Shawn's feet.

Together the three of them simply stared out at the gorgeous ocean that seemed like it really did meet the sky of somewhere at that distant line.

It was Titan who broke the stalemate.

" ARF!" He bark as if to say _Start talkin' already we don't got all day._

" Alright, I guess I should start with that day back in Santa Barbara." Sighed Shawn.

Henry simply nodded and waited for his son to continued.

" That morning for some reason I got sick and I threw up everything that was in my stomach. When I met up with Gus I told him and he said that maybe I should stay home, take it easy and let the police take care of the case. For reasons I didn't know back then I just felt like I had to do something. Thinking back on it now I have to ask myself what kind of father would I have been to not do anything and everything I could to save those babies that were kidnapped. After the whole police cruiser wrecking debacle I got the boot. It just hurt so bad that after everything and all that time, one case supposedly going wrong and they all just turned on me. Well almost all of them, there is buzz after all. And after we left the station Gus just tore down anything that was left of me when he yelled at me. After that I just packed up some stuff in a duffel, made the necessary calls to my bank and my landlord, and then I just skipped and came here." Said Shawn his voice quivering just a little at the very end of this.

" You should've called me sooner Shawn, Hell you should've come to me instead of just running off like that." Said Henry though he didn't sound angry just pensive.

" At the time I wasn't really thinking straight Dad. I just... I had to get away from there." Said Shawn softly.

" It's okay Shawn you came to someplace safe. Shawn... please tell me who the other father of your baby is." Said Henry with his face looking deadly serious all of a sudden.

Henry watched as Shawn's eye grew wide and filled with this unimaginable pain.

It too all Henry had not to look away, to bare the sight of his son's anguish as he waited for an answer.

" No... No Dad I can't. Please Dad don't make me." Breathed Shawn as he shook his head and looked away.

" Shawn tell me who he is." Said Henry very slowly though inside he could feel his insides boiling with fury towards this still unnamed man.

" Tell me Shawn I need to know." Said Henry again.

At Shawn's feet Titan whined softly as if to say _Tell your father who it is, tell him_.

Biting back a sob and feeling his eyes swim in rapidly forming tear Shawn let out a shaky breath before he turned his head to face his father.

" Dad you have that look in your eye, you're gonna murder him if I tell you." Said Shawn his whole body trembling.

Finally having had enough Henry lashed out with his hands fast as lightening and grabbed hold of Shawn's face. His large calloused palms pressed firmly to his son's cheeks.

" Shawn tell me right now who it is. Tell his name." Said Henry with smoldering eyes and his grip on Shawn's face unyielding in it firmness but gentle.

" Dad." Whispered Shawn as a single tear escaped him. Then with a rattling breath he spoke a name.

" C-Carlton." Whispered Shawn before with a sob he revealed in full the title.

" The baby inside of me is mine and Carlton Lassiter's."

A deathly silence not even the sounds of the ocean could penetrate followed these whispered words.

Then Henry spoke.

" Lassiter... Head Detective of the SBPD Carlton Lassiter?" He asked.

" Y-yes." Answered Shawn before he crumbled in on himself with a low wail.

Parental instinct took over at this point.

Henry yanked Shawn to him and all but crushed his son's upper body to his chest.

Henry had one arm wrapped around his once again weeping son's shoulders and had his free hand pressed to the side of his son's rounded stomach.

As he held his son, Henry had only one single though running through his mind.

_" Carlton Lassiter... You are a dead man I will not spare you, you son of a Bitch."  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 8

Again it took Shawn a good long while to get his composure back under control.

And again Henry surprisingly did not complain once through the entire ordeal.

" Freakin' hormones." Mumbled Shawn as he scrubbed at now scratchy and red eyes.

A sniffle escaped him here and there as he and his father sat side by side on the flat boulder with the Pacific ocean as the backdrop.

" It's okay Shawn after all, your body's been through a hell of a lot in all these months." Said Henry with a solid and reassuring hand clasping Shawn's shoulder.

But, reassurance and all the calmness it needed was soon replaced by boiling hot fury.

A father's fury.

All directed at one individual, one man.

_Carlton Lassiter. _

Henry withdrew his hand from his son's shoulder so as not to end up crushing the bones that comprised the body part.

Once he hand was safely away from Shawn Henry clenched it in a fist so tight he could feel his well-dulled and blunted fingernails digging into the skin of his palm.

Titan had hoisted himself onto his hind legs and used his front paws on the side of the boulder to 'stand' in a manner and rest his head on Shawn's lap.

The dog whined here and there and while Shawn had been in his hormone and heartache induced bought of weeping the dog and simply licked at Shawn's hand

It was now that Henry Spencer wanted nothing more than to catch a flight at the Coos Bay Airport right back to Santa Barbara so that he could personally walk into the Santa Barbara Police Department Headquarters and wring a certain Head Detective's neck with his bare hands.

" Dad there aren't any flights to Santa Barbara right now." Came a quiet tear roughened voice that effectively snapped Henry out of his rather homicidal train of thought.

Henry stared at his son startled for a moment before he huffed.

" Well then I'll just have to wait until there is one and then _both_ of us are catching it back to Santa Barbara." Said Henry sternly before his voice grew quieter with deadly edge lacing it.

" Wait till I get my hands on that Big Ear Cretan. When I'm done with him he'll be sorry he ever took advantage of you Shawn. Hell, all my fishing hooks are gonna have a new home I swear to God and-"

Henry would've continued in his rant of vengeance when Shawn cut him off.

" Lassie... I mean Lassiter didn't take advantage of me Dad." Said Shawn. He felt a red-hot spike of pain lance through him both at the way he'd slipped up on using the pet name and the mere mention of said man himself.

" What do you mean son?" Asked Henry with his mind already reeling as his mind processed Shawn's earlier words.

" Me and C-Carlton... Me and Carlton were in a relationship Dad. For seven whole months we were together." Answered Shawn as he waited for the figurative volcano to erupt.

And it did erupt just not with as much force as Shawn was expecting with years worth of foreknowledge.

" WHAT?!" Exclaimed Henry as he actually shot off of the top of the boulder they were sitting on and whirled around to face Shawn once his feet were firmly on the grassy ground.

" You two were _together for seven month? **Seven months?!**_" Hissed Henry with his disbelief etched deep into his face.

" Yes Dad, we were." Said Shawn with a bow of his head.

The younger Spencer swallowed thickly against the lump that had formed in his throat and his hands unconsciously went to cradle his stomach.

" When? H-How?" Asked Henry with the hard anger in his voice softening as he saw the emotional turmoil radiating off of his only son.

" Well it wasn't Guy likes Guy, Guys go to dinner together at some fancy restaurant, Guys spend time with each other like taking romantic walks along the beach until finally said Guys declare undying love for each other that's for sure." Muttered Shawn as he reached down and patted an ever vigilant and still standing Titan on his head.

" Then tell me how it did happen Shawn. You tell me everything damn it." Ordered Henry while sending a no nonsense look Shawn's way.

With a sigh Shawn spoke.

" It started out as a drunken tryst really. One night I was at one of the local dives with celebrating yet another case solved in mind. I get there and I managed to down a single shot when I saw him. There he was, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter already drunk before it was even eleven o'clock. Me being the good Samaritan, I stopped him before he could down another drink and do something stupid or pass out like he did another time I happened to find him at a bar. I drove him home and I had to all but drag him to his front door when we got to his place. I managed to fish out the house keys from Carlton and get him into the house and shut the door behind us. Next thing I know I'm being pinned against the wall and Lassiter's shoving his tongue down my throat. After that well... you know." Said Shawn with a small shrug.

Henry bit back a wince and was eternally grateful that Shawn had not gone into further detail about... _That_.

He nodded and waited for Shawn to continued in his explanation.

" After that it was just me and him waking up to finding ourselves together in his bed wearing nothing but our birthday suits. To say that it had been an awkward morning after would be an understatement. But he obliged me with the use of his shower and I made us some coffee in return. We didn't talk about what had happened, we just had coffee, I thanked him for letting me use the shower and then I asked him to drop me off at the bar so that I could pick up my bike and that was it." Sighed Shawn.

" Only it wasn't was it?" Asked Henry knowingly.

" No it wasn't. Work was awkward at first and we avoided each other a lot. The a few weeks later this really bad case came up. Young girl was cut to ribbons and found in a park by a jogger, turned out that it was the mom who did it. It was late at night and I was just about to turn in when someone came knocking at my door. I thought it was Gus coming to moan about whatever so it did shock me when I opened the door and found Lassiter standing on the other side. He looked all messed up and upset. Just one step short of full on crashed. I invited him in and asked him if he wanted a beer or something. Then one thing just led to another and we found ourselves waking up together in my bed this time. It kept on happening again and again and somewhere along the line it just turned into something else, something with meaning to us both. So much so that seven months of our lives were put into it." Said Shawn.

Henry would've scoffed and shook his head in disbelief at his son's words had he not seen the sadness filling Shawn's deep green eyes.

It sent a jolt through the father as he realized that his son was being completely and totally serious.

" You fell in love." Breathed Henry as he stared at his son with comprehension dawning.

Shawn felt his eyes burn at these words because they were true.

He Shawn Spencer, the King of One Night Stands and never one for serious relationships had fallen truly, madly, and deeply for the Head detective with dark hair and blue eyes no less.

Shawn swallowed hard and spoke.

" Yes I did and I thought that Carlton felt the same way until that day four months ago. After that whole mess I knew that Chief Vick would be furious and wanting blood. I knew in my heart and my mind that I was right about setting up that road block. But when we were all in her office she said that though there were grounds to charge me officially, it was suggested to her that there was only one other punishment. That's when she fired me and Gus. It felt like my whole life was just crumbling around me and then I remembered she said that someone suggested it to her. The second my eyes fell on Lassiter I knew that it had been him, Hell he could have very well had the words _It was Me_ stamped across his forehead it was so obvious. I felt so betrayed. What ever trust I had in him just shattered that day. After that well... here I am alone and pregnant with his baby." Said Shawn as he used every ounce of will he had left in his body to keep himself from flying to pieces once again.

Beside him Titan made a sad little noise and brought his head down onto Shawn's lap, looking up at the clearly upset man with sad but quietly adoring eyes.

Shawn ran his hand over the dog's downy head and couldn't help but be grateful to his furry friend for ever faithfully being by his side.

Shawn nearly jumped when he felt hands come to grip both his shoulder tightly and he looked up to see his father staring back at him with determination etched into every line of his face.

" You are not alone Shawn. You've got people here. You got Kendra and Brandon. You got this dog right here. And now you got me too. You. Are not. Alone. You hear me?" Asked Henry sternly.

Shawn stared back at his father for a long moment before he nodded. At the moment his voice had left him because his throat had closed up.

" Does he know Shawn?" Asked Henry.

" No Dad. I didn't call him or anyone else back in Santa Barbara as you know after I found out and that had been when I'd already gotten here." Said Shawn with a shake of his head.

" Shawn when I leave here I want you to come with me. I want you to come home Shawn." Said Henry.

These words had an instantaneous effect as Henry felt Shawn go rigid under the hand he had around his son's shoulders.

Shawn lightly shrugged off his father's hands and carefully lowered himself from the boulder shaking his head vehemently.

" No Dad... No." Said Shawn loudly as he turned his back to his father.

" You can't hide here forever Shawn and you can't leave things the way there are back in Santa Barbara. And besides that I... I want you both with me." Said Henry quietly as he felt something clench inside his chest at the subtle mention of his unborn grandchild.

Steadying himself Henry continued.

" I want you both to come home with me Shawn and there are still a whole bunch of things that were left hanging in the wind because you left. Just think about it Shawn, you don't have to decide right now. Can you give me that much?" Asked Henry.

Shawn froze at his father's words and scarcely breathed.

Then very slowly he turned back around to face Henry.

Shawn couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt flood him as he eyes his father.

Sure there had many times throughout Shawn's life where the man standing before him had been the cause of many departures and impromptu trips though out the country but this was not one of those times.

His Dad was not to blame and yet he had been caught in the crossfires anyway.

Shawn had left to get away from the ones who had betrayed him.

But, looking at his father now Shawn realized that his father may not have betrayed him but had been hurt by what happened too.

" Dad I... I don't think I can face him or the rest of them. I just don't think I'll survive it if I go back." Said Shawn with a shaky voice.

" Why not Shawn? Why won't you go back and settle things, make them right?" Asked Henry as he drew closer.

From where he stood close to Shawn Titan looked between the two human and worried because he could actually feel how upset and agitated they both were.

If only he could understand human speak. So instead the dog watched on in silence.

" I can't go back Dad. It wouldn't be the same. Everything was shattered that day, the life I lived was smashed to pieces. My trust in Gus, Jules, the Chief, and especially Him is gone. Just thinking about going back makes something in me die all over again. I don't think I'll survive it Dad, and I just... I..." Shaw trailed off as he leaned heavily against the boulder with one hand going to the top of his rounded stomach while the other hand went to his head the heel digging into his brow as he haunched over a little where he stood.

Henry drew closer until he was standing beside Shawn as he spoke.

" You still love him don't you." He said softly and feeling his own heart twinge at the realization.

" With all I have in me I do." Whispered Shawn before with a hitched breath he continued.

" But he hurt me, he hurt me so bad. I may love him but I don't trust him."

" I can understand that completely Shawn but you two need to sit down and talk at the very least. I'm mean Christ you're carrying his child, he had to be told. And besides that I would really love to get my hands on him as soon as possible." Seethed Henry.

At these words Shawn looked up and eyes his father once again.

This time he saw the Henry Spencer he knew best.

Pissed off and in full on "protective father' mode to boot.

Pulling in a deep breath Shawn spoke.

" Can I think about it Dad?" He asked.

" Sure Shawn. Think long and hard but decide on what you're gonna do before my time here is up and I have to head back." Sighed Henry.

" Okay." Sighed Shawn with a small nod.

" Woof!" Added Titan earning a hearty chuckle from both Spencer men.

After that Shawn and Henry tapered off into a quiet conversation about the long period of time sonce they'd spoke.

The four month gap between them.

And most important of all they talked about the thriving baby inside of Shawn.

The Little One.

But in the back of there minds both Shawn and Henry had another person in mind.

The other man who had brought Little One into being.

Shawn was secretly pining for him.

Henry was secretly plotting on ways to murder him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

_**Author's Note: **Please try listening to the track titled **" First Snow"** from the soundtrack for the movie **The Fountain **while reading thing chapter.  
_

Chapter 9

A mini model.

A mini model like the ones he'd seen them used in one of the behinds the scenes features in the Lord of the Rings Extended edition DVDs Kendra had given him to watch back at the Silver Seahorse a few months back.

He did still remember everything after all.

That was what the world looked like right now to Shawn Spencer from where he sat in the window seat of a small white passenger airplane flying over the California land.

This plane happened to have The Santa Barbara Municipal Airport in mind as one of it's destinations for the day.

Santa Barbara, California.

Shawn Spencer was on his way back to the place that had been his home for nearly all his life.

The very word seemed alien to him as he sat and stared out at the Earth below him.

Inside his heart was pounding like a Taiko drum inside his chest.

His hands were nervously wringing themselves were he held them in his lap or rather what little space was left of his lap that the most precious passenger on board this airship wasn't taking up.

Shawn was nervous about several things all at once.

For one there was the actual journey itself and it destination.

He was going back to the place that he had tore out of like he'd had the jaws of Hell biting at his heels all those many long months ago.

It was the place were the shattered remnants of what had once been his life and his love now lay scattered. Where they were just begging to be put back together.

Then there was the fact that he was on a plane right now and that he was hoping that there wouldn't be any turbulence.

He wanted his feet to be firmly placed back on solid ground along with those of his father sitting right next to him and those of a certain four legged friend who was currently cooped up inside an extra large animal carrier somewhere in the plane's cargo bay.

That's right, a certain big white German shepherd was also headed for Santa Barbara.

" Shawn relax already before you end up with your finger all tied together in knots." Grumbled Henry without looking up from the magazine he had been making a show of reading.

In actuality his sole attention what tethered on his nervous and very pregnant son.

" Dad I can't help it I'm worried about what's gonna happen when we land and I'm also wondering how Titan's doing down there. God I wish they had let me keep him here." Sighed Shawn with guilt and worry lacing his voice.

" Shawn I'm sure he's fine and thankfully this isn't a very long flight so we'll be outta this tin can before you know it." Assured Henry.

" Still can't believe he's your dog now." he added with a small huff and a quirk at the corner of his mouth.

" Join the club Dad. but at least it was a fair enough trade. I got the dog and they got the " Death Trap" as you always but it." Replied Shawn as his mind went back to the events that had transpired just two days prior to the journey they were all now on back to Santa Barbara.

_Two Days Ago..._

_Shawn paused in rolling up one of his t-shirt to pack away inside the black duffel bag where it lay open on top of his bed when he heard a soft knock at the bedroom door. _

_" Come in." He called lightly before he tucked the shirt inside his traveling bag. _

_" Hey there Father to Be." Came a soft and silvery female voice that instantly brought a smile to Shawn's face. _

_" Hey Kenny D." Sighed Shawn as he turned to see his good friend. _

_The next thing Shawn knew he was being surrounded by a soft warmth as slender arms wrapped around his shoulders him in a gentle but strong hug. _

_Shawn stood completely still for a moment before before he raised his arms and wrapped them around Kendra's slim frame whole heartily returning the embrace. _

_" It's gonna be weird not havin' you and baby around to help with gardening or putting on a show at dinner Shawn." Sighed Kendra. _

_" I know Kenny I know. A part of me wants to stay here and not go back, not face what I left there. Not face him." Said Shawn as he let his lightly scruff covered cheek come to rest on Kendra's shoulder. _

_" You'll be alright Shawn and besides you got you're dad with you and... You're gonna have Titan with you too." Said Kendra. _

_" What?" Asked Shawn as he pulled away from Kendra slightly and gawked at her. _

_" What do you mean I'm gonna have Titan with me too?" He asked utterly confused. _

_Kendra simply smiled and reached behind to her back jeans pocket and pulled out a couple of rolled up sheets of paper stapled together and held it out to Shawn as she spoke._

_" Me and Brandon have been thinking about this for a good long while and we both agree that Titan loves you like no one else and that you love him just as much. We didn't want to guys to be torn apart from each other so we made all the arrangements. So now you are the proud and loving owner of a big white German Shepherd." Said Kendra. _

_" Oh my God Kenny no. No you can't be serious." Breathed Shawn as he took the offered papers now revealed to be an official transfer of ownership and stared open mouthed at his friend's unexpected and immense act of kindness._

_" Kenny I can't accept this. Yes I love Titan dearly but his home in here." Protested a still stunned Shawn. _

_" No Shawn. Titan's home is with you. Me and Brandon both see that and know that Titan will be a miserable wreck the second you leave. We couldn't bare to see that happen, to let his heart be broken. So we both decided to give him to you. Just think of him as a baby shower gift." Said Kendra with a slightly sad smile. _

_Shawn was silent a moment before he nodded and spoke. _

_" Well if you put it that way I got no choice but to accept. Thank you Kenny D." He said still sounding slightly dazed. _

_" Oh I'm not done yet. I still got one more gift to give you." Grinned Kendra as she once again reached behind to her back pocket. _

_" Oh no." Sighed Shawn as he watched Kendra produce a small black box from her pocket and held it out to him. _

_With a lightly trembling hand Shawn reached out and took the offered item. _

_He then took a step back and slowly sank down until he was sitting over the edge of the bed. _

_Feeling his throat already starting to close up Shawn opened the box with a soft click. _

_The second Shawn saw what was inside the box he let a soft gasp escape him as his eyes instantly began to fill._

_There resting against the deep blue velvet inside the box was a stunning silver braided chain attached to which was a stunning cameo pendant._

_The Pendant itself was the show-stopper. _

_Made of shiny black colored Agate stone, it was a smooth circle inlaid against a silver hexagon back. _

_Etched with astounding detail into the black stone was an image in milky white. _

_Seahorses, three to be precise. _

_They stood out ethereally against the black background. _

_What had Shawn feeling a tightening inside his chest and a burn behind his eyes was that he noticed that the seahorses were of different sizes but all entwined together._

_Two of them were roughly the same size but the third one was smaller and etched in the middle of the two bigger ones. _

_Shawn knew instantly what this tiny but poignant scene represented. _

_**Two** parents and a baby. _

_A family.  
_

_" K-Kenny you shouldn't have." Whispered Shawn as a single tear escaped his eye and lightly coursed down his face._

_" Hey now. None of that. You honestly thought that I wouldn't make you a little something something before you left?" Asked Kendra as she gracefully sat down next to Shawn and lightly swept the jewelry box out of Shawn's lax grip and pulled the necklace out by the delicate braided silver chain. _

_" May I?" She asked as she carefully undid the chains clasp and held the two ends open. _

_Shawn simply smiled and leaned forward. _

_Kendra returned the smiled and leaned in the rest of the way bringing the two end of the chain around to meet at the back of Shawn's neck as she spoke. _

_" I chose Seahorses because they are rather amazing creatures. Did you know that it's the male seahorse that has the babies? The lady seahorse just gives her eggs over to him and he's the one who carries them until they hatch. He's the one who brings them into the world. I thought it very fitting that I used there image to make this necklace for you." She said as her long and elegant fingers did the delicate looking but very sturdy clasp and then she drew away. _

_" You're the seahorse Shawn. You're gonna be a great father to this baby." She sighed before lightly and carefully place her hand over Shawn's four month swell. _

_Shawn ducked his head and used every ounce of strength he had to keep his face from crumbling as one of his hands went to cover Kendra where in rested on his stomach while the other went to the pendant that now hung around his neck. His finger tips lightly and reverently tracing over the raised images of the seahorses. _

_" T-Thank you so much Kenny." He finally whispered. _

_" You're welcome Shawn. And I hope you don't mind but, I carved two adult seahorses because I am hoping and praying that things do work out between you and... him. I know that he hurt you real bad and that you're still angry at him but I really do hope things work out and then maybe what you see in the pendant becomes something you can have for real." Said Kendra softly. _

_That just about did Shawn in. _

_With a small hitched breath Shawn pounced on Kendra and proceeded to squeeze the living day light out of his dear friend. _

Shawn was abruptly shaken from his reminiscing by the soft chime of the Airplanes intercom system as a flight attendant's cheerfully polite and calm voice came on through the speakers.

His hand fell away from the cameo pendant where it hung around his neck as he listened.

" Thank you so very much for flying with us today and we hope that you have enjoyed your trip with us. The Captain has informed us that we have just entered California airspace and that we should be arriving at Santa Barbara Municipal Airport in about twenty minutes so please be advised that the seat-belt light will be coming on soon. Thank you."

Shawn felt the nervousness that had been plaguing him ever since he told his father that he'd be coming back home with him increase just a little bit more.

He started wringing his hands again and fidgeted lightly. He hoped that Henry didn't notice so then he could be nervous in peace.

His hoped were dashed when he felt a large, calloused hand come to rest over his own slightly clammy ones.

It was like a warm blanket over them and when it gently squeezed Shawn felt some of his frazzled nerves grow calm.

" It's gonna be alright Shawn so just chill. There's no use in getting yourself worked up." Grumbled Henry as he finally looked away from the magazine in his other hand and gazed at his son.

" Yeah you're right I shouldn't. But, a part of me just can't help it Dad." Said Shawn quietly.

" I know Shawn but listen, you aren't gonna be confronting anyone the second we get off this plane. It's all gonna be up to you when you decide to tell him and everyone else. Well... Actually no, not everyone." Said Henry.

" What do you mean dad?" Asked Shawn.

" Shawn don't be too mad at me but I did tell one person that you were coming back with me." Answered Henry.

" What?! You told someone I was coming? Who?" Hissed Shawn. He'd have yelled at the top of his lungs but if he had he'd have been disturbing the other passengers and drawing unwanted attention to himself.

" Relax Shawn. It's that kid Buzz McNab. I called him and asked if he could pick us up from the airport and he just about jumped at the chance. And before you go off on me, no I didn't tell him you were coming with me. He already figured it out on his own after I told him I was leaving for a supposed vacation up the coast the day after you called me." Explained Henry.

" He's gonna be a detective someday. But dad he's gonna turn tail and run the second he see's me." Sighed Shawn as he leaned back in his seat.

" Why would he do that Shawn? He knows about Little One. That's something I _did_ tell him." Said Henry.

Shawn's eyes went wide at this startling revelation and then a second later he felt a sudden warmth fill him as he spoke.

" He knows and he's still gonna be there when we land?" He asked his father.

" Yep. Him and his wife Francy are both gonna be there and they're both real eager to see you." Answered Henry with a small smile as he eyes the quiet disbelief in his son's expression.

" I really wanna see them too." Breathed Shawn before he and Henry settled in for the last minutes of the flight.

Meanwhile at the Santa Barbara Municipal Airport...

Buzz McNab glanced down at the watched around his wrist for the umpteenth time and nervous habit belaying his eager anticipation.

" Honey just calm down all ready. They'll be here in no time so quit staring at your watch every five seconds Buzz." Sighed Francesca McNab where she sat next to her fidgety husband near one of the arrivals gate.

" I know Francy. It's just, it's been so long since I've seen him and to find out from his dad that he's pregnant... It just makes me want Shawn back firmly on the ground so we can see him." Sighed Buzz.

God he wished the minutes would go faster.

Twenty agonizingly long minutes later it was announced that the flight from Coos Bay Oregon had just landed and that it's passengers would be arriving through the gates shortly.

Buzz and Francy stood amongst the small crowd of people waiting at the gate and kept a keen look out for the Spencers.

Soon enough people with traveling luggage started trickling in through the glass doors.

Many faces passed by in rapid succession with Buzz and Francesca doing their best to winnow out the faces that belonged to the people they were here for today.

" Woof!"

A loud bark caught both the McNabs' attention.

Husband and wife both turned their eyes to where the bark was most likely to have come from and found themselves beholding an absolutely gorgeous white German shepherd with a spiked collar and a matching branklet adorning it's right front leg.

But it was when Buzz and Francy's eyes followed the bright red braided leather leash attached to the Dog's collar and saw who the animal's human counterpart was that they both had their jaws dropping in disbelief and awe.

There with the other end of the red leash wrapped around his pale wrist was the one and only Shawn Spencer.

The friend Buzz had not seen in four very very long months.

Shawn was dressed in a pair of faded black jeans and an extra large dark green button-up shirt with a deep gold colored henna design emblazoned down the chest.

Over this Shawn was wearing his familiar brown leather jacket.

And naturally Buzz and Francesca could both see the tell-tall bump protruding from Shawn's stomach under the shirt.

Walking beside Shawn was Henry Spencer carrying two medium sized duffel bags.

That finally snapped Buzz and Francy out of their stupefaction.

" Shawn, Mr. Spencer!" Cried Buzz as he and Francy rushed forward.

Shawn and Henry both looked towards where their names had been called from and felt twin smiles grace their faces as they caught sight of the young patrol officer and his lovely brunette wife all but running towards them.

Buzz had just about reached Shawn when a blur of white stood in his path and brought him and Francy to a halt.

" Titan stand down, their good friends." Said Shawn to his four-legged friend and apparently now his bodyguard.

Titan looked up at his now owner over his shoulder and then with a small _yip_ he stepped aside.

" Hey Buzz, hey Francy." Said Shawn.

Buzz and Francy just stood there staring at him for the longest time before Buzz slowly stepped forward and closed the remaining distance between him and Shawn.

The next thing Shawn knew muscled and warm arms were pulling him into one of the most gentle hugs Shawn had ever received in all he life.

" Shawn." Whispered Buzz as he hugged his friend and did his best not to end up squeezing said friend too hard.

Shawn sighed and returned the embrace.

It felt really good to be finally seeing a friend after so long but in the back of his mind Shawn couldn't help but think of a certain Pharmaceutical Sales men who held the title of "Best Friend".

_" Wish you were here Gus but, I still haven't forgiven you just yet so it's probably good that you aren't."_ Thought Shawn before he banished the thoughts of his childhood friend.

He didn't need the full on pain dwelling on that would dredge up.

Out the corner of his eye he caught Francy fussing over his father, making him drop the bags he'd been carrying and then startling Henry by hugging him.

Through all of this Titan sat obediently and watched as the humans greeted each other by coming together like that.

He tilted his head to the side and stared curiously.

Even though he was a dog he still understood that this custom of human putting their arms around each other was something good and nice. Titan could actually feel the warmth and affection, the happiness in the air around the four people.

Titan could tell that for the moment the sadness that had been plaguing Shawn had been chased away.

Now the dog sat and waited to see what was in this new place.

This was Shawn and Henry's home.

And now it was his too.

He could hardly wait to start chewing on it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 10

The second he stepped through the sliding glass doors of the airport Shawn Spencer felt the bright late morning Santa Barbara sun hit him as though it actually held the weight and force of cinder blocks.

Even after the four long months away from this place it still had that profound power over him.

The power of home.

No amount of time spent elsewhere could make a person forget the place they knew to be the sanctuary where their lives began and their early years were spent.

Even now as he walked with Titan trotting ahead of him and his father, Buzz, and Francie all surrounding him Shawn felt as though a void among the many that marred his heart was slowly being filled back up with each breath of the lightly salt laced air and the warm golden rays of the sun as the party of four and one big white dog slowly made their way through the parking airport parking lot towards the McNabs' large dark charcoal colored SUV.

When they all reached the aforementioned car Buzz and Francie strode forward.

Francie fished out her set of car keys from her her purse and disarmed the alarm. She pressed another button and unlocked all of the doors.

" Thanks Francie" Said Buzz and Francie tugged the trunk door open for him.

The off-duty patrol officer lightly hefted both Shawn and Henry's moderately sized and heavy duffel bags into the trunk.

Once that was done Buzz stepped aside and Shawn stepped forward with Titan.

The younger Spencer reached down and undid the clasp that attached the red braided leash to Titan's spiky collar and spoke.

" Alright In you go Buddy."

" Ruff" Barked Titan before the big white dog obediently trotted over to the back of the SUV and gracefully jumped into the waiting trunk.

Thankfully for him there was plenty of room to move about.

Besides, he'd been cooped up for long enough inside the planes cargo hold today anyway. This was just fine by him.

Buzz carefully shut the trunk with a low thud and Shawn glanced inside through the glass to make sure that Titan was okay.

Once he was sure that everything was fine Shawn and the rest of the group quickly climbed into the car.

Buzz was in the driver's with Francie riding shotgun.

This left Henry and Shawn side by side in the back passenger seats.

" How you doing Shawn?" Asked Henry as the car rumbled to life and started moving.

" I'm okay dad. A little nervous about being back here but, we're okay." Sighed Shawn with a small smile curling his lips upward as his hands cradled his rounded stomach.

Henry found his own lips turning up at the corner as he eyes Shawn's gesture with his hands.

Shawn nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something warm and furry against his left cheek.

A low almost purring sound had Shawn instantly relaxing and letting Titan nuzzling his with his velvet-soft muzzle to his heart's content.

With a sigh Shawn settled in for the drive to Henry's.

He watched as the sunny Santa Barbara scenery pass by through the window.

In his head Shawn couldn't help but think up the many different scenarios of what could happened once he did some how muster up the nerve to actually inform one Carlton Lassiter and the others of his return.

It filled him with both anxiety and eagerness.

On the one hand Shawn felt his instinct to turn tail and run Bandon surging very strongly in him. On the other hand Shawn felt the need to stay, a yearning to see all the people in his life that he'd left behind here, like his best friend and... the other father of the baby he was carrying inside him.

For the rest of the drive Shawn stared unseeing out the car window closest to him. His eyes saw only the images of certain individuals that his mind conjured up from his memory.

Of course, Titan and him nuzzled from time to time too.

Some time later Shawn was lightly jolted out of his thoughts when he felt the car come to a stop and realized that they were finally here. That they'd pulled up in front of Henry's house.

Shawn's childhood home.

Feeling some of his anxiety instantly leave him, Shawn carefully climbed out of the McNab's SUV with the others following.

Henry and Francie stood by Shawn while Buzz went off to the trunk.

The second he opened the door a big white blur shout out and past him with a happy bark.

The human members of the group all chuckled as they watched Titan run around and about stretching his limbs and chasing his tail like he was a puppy again.

It was a rather endearing sight.

" Let's all get inside. I'm sure you're pretty bushed from the flight Shawn and I'm sure Buzz and Francie here are pretty eager to get the full story of what's going on." Said Henry quietly.

Shawn nodded and sent a small smile his father's way before he beckoned to Titan.

" Titan, C'mon buddy. You can play in the back later." He called.

Titan barked and lightly trotted over to his master obediently.

His tail was wagging so hard it was all but making it's own light breeze behind him as he looked up at Shawn with adoring pale blue eyes and a doggy grin.

Shawn chuckled quietly as Henry led the way through the from gate and they all followed.

Once they were all inside, Buzz carefully set the bags down where Henry directed him while Francie and Shawn made a B-line for the big cushy sofa in the den with titan trailing behind them.

" Hey Dad, can you get Titan's stuff out. And Kenny put a bag of fresh kibble in there too so you should be all set." Called Shawn.

" Got it." Replied Henry as he dug through Shawn's duffel and pulled out the double pet bowl and the bag of kibble.

Henry emptied the bag of kibble into one of the two stainless steel bowls and a quick stop in the kitchen to fill the other bowl with fresh cold water and he was set.

" Kibble's on." Said Henry as he entered the den with Buzz following in his wake and set the double bowl down near the coffee table.

" WOOF!" Braked Titan loudly before the big white dog was scrambling in a hurricane of furry white limbs to get to his lunch.

With a low grumble the Dog set to work on devouring the meal it was offered with his four human companions all watching in amusement.

It was Buzz who broke the silence from where he sat in the cushioned light colored chair next to the main sofa Shawn and Francie were sitting in.

" Shawn, how did all of this happen?" He asked with a small gesture to Shawn's rounded belly.

Shawn sighed deeply while Henry silently made his way over to stand behind his son, leaning against the small table beside the sofa as he waited for his son to start taking.

" Well Buzz, I think you already now how the whole _getting_ pregnant thing works if you paid attention in high school so I'll just skip that part." Said Shawn with a tiny smirk.

To the three other people in the room it was a mere shadow of the smirks they remembered gracing the young father to be's face in the past but, they chuckle none the less at his rye humor before falling silent and waiting for him to continue.

" I'll just get right to it. Before the whole mess happened four months ago, I was with someone. For seven months I was devoted exclusively to him. And as you can see, I am now carrying his kid inside me. Then I go and do something that ends up saving three innocent lives but leaves me with mine in ruin because almost everyone whom I trusted turned on me that day. My best friend, my boss, my best girl-friend, and most of all, my baby's other father." Sighed Shawn as he blinked back the salt that had started to well in his eyes.

Silence reigned over Henry's den for a good long while before Buzz spoke.

" I'm sorry Shawn. All of this could have been avoided if I'd only gotten there with the news sooner. I just... I'm sorry." He whispered.

" Buzz, it's not your fault. Just knowing that you at least tried to get the message to everyone as fast as you could is enough. You didn't just to conclusions, you didn't turn your back on me like they did because of it. You didn't do anything wrong Buzz, so don't say that you're sorry." Said Shawn fiercely.

Buzz grew silent and bowed his head in an effort to get his own emotions under control.

Francie shifted closer to Shawn and gently rubbed a caring hand over his rounded stomach, earning a watery smile from the younger Spencer.

" Hey, wait a minute... You said that the baby's other dad hurt you too that day. Is he someone that works at the station, who is he Shawn?" asked Buzz.

" Why, so you can kick his ass for me?" Countered Shawn with a smile.

"... Well yeah, can I?" Answered Buzz.

" Get in line Kiddo." Grumbled Henry.

Shawn chuckled at this, feeling warmed at the pledges of both Buzz and Henry made to avenge him. But, he knew in his own heart that he couldn't allow such fool-heated nonsense from either.

" Well, as much as it makes me feel good that the both of you would do that for me I don't want you to loose your job Buzz, and I don't want you getting thrown in the slammer for assault either Dad. I'll take care of it, me and Carlton are both adults and we can deal with this like adults." Sighed Shawn.

" Hold up... Wait... What?" Sputtered Buzz before he articulated a sentence that made sense.

" You and Carlton. As in Head Detective Carlton Lassiter?" He said sounding just a tiny bit squeaky.

" Yes, Carlton Lassiter is the man I was with before that whole debacle four months ago, this is his baby." Said Shawn quietly with his hands cradling his baby bump.

" Holy crap." Whispered Buzz. his mind naturally reeling from this new and completely out of the blue information.

" Well that explains why Detective Lassiter's been so quiet and miserable looking some days and a complete and a total prick other days, just biting off heads left and right." Said Buzz.

" Hell, everyone has been quiet and miserable since that day four months ago but it was like he's been a little more so than everyone else. Even more than Guster whenever he showed up to see if there was any news on you and where you'd disappeared to." He added.

Henry snorted at this and had thoughts along the lines of _'Serves them all right'_ going through his mind as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Shawn on the other hand felt a small pang of emotion he dared not to name go through him.

Carlton was miserable without him.

_His_ Carlton was more miserable than Gus.

But then Shawn remembered that he was supposed to be angry at his baby's other father.

Carlton deserved his misery especially after all those months of heartache he's put Shawn through.

All of which Shawn had had to go through all alone and so far from home.

But for now, Shawn focused on catching up with Buzz and Francie.

And Titan happened to join in having finished his meal.

Ever faithfully at his side.

The Spencers and the McNabs mingled and talked for a good couple of hours before Buzz and Francie reluctantly took their leave with promises of keeping quiet about Shawn's return and visiting again.

Now left to themselves Shawn and Henry set about discussing the best way to inform the others of his return and the changes he'd brought with him.

Shawn decided on the first person he would inform and made contact with the said individual a couple of days later through a phone call.

Here at least, is the very beginning of that charged conversation.

_" Hello, this is Burton Guster speaking, How may I help you?" Said Gus into his cell-phone._

_" Gus it's me." Said the person on the other end._

_" ...S-Shawn?" Whispered Gus as he sank down boneless into his chair behind his desk at the Pharmaceutical Company._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 11

Burton Guster or Gus as he was known felt like he had an ice cold vice wrapped around his heart squeezing it without mercy.

The grip he had on the steering wheel of his car was white-knuckled.

He was currently sitting in his blue Toyota Yaris parked right in front of a light colored house with a white fence around the front yard.

He'd come and gone from this house countless times throughout his entire life.

However, this time Gus was beyond hesitant to even get out of his car.

Four months earlier he'd made a terrible mistake that had ended up costing him his privilege of being welcome to the said house.

Now Gus found himself wondering just what he should do.

Get out of the car and face up to things or stay in the car and drive away like a coward leaving things the way they were.

Broken and in shambles.

He was standing at a precipice and needed to decide.

It was then that an entire life-time of memories flooded Gus's mind.

Memories of him and Shawn.

When they were growing up together.

Being teenagers going after girls and getting into all sorts of trouble.

Becoming adults.

In a manner for Shawn.

All the good times they had while solving cases and genuinely helping people out.

Then, that one day where everything had seemed to go wrong all at once.

Shawn's face after he'd torn down whatever last vestiges of self worth the man had left with his verbal bashing after they'd been dismissed from the station.

Finding out that Shawn had been right all along and that he, along with the others who'd so brazenly turned on Shawn had been wrong.

The months of loneliness and guilt that had followed after Shawn had vanished from his life.

It was here that Gus made his decision.

He got out of the car, locked it, and then made his way to the front gate.

There was a hole in him that needed to be filled.

If he could beg and beg and still not get his friendship back, at the very least he could apologize to Shawn for the part he had played in chasing him away.

With a steadying breath Gus undid the latch on the gate in the fence and stepped inside.

It was a very strange feeling walking up the path to the front door of Henry Spencer's house.

He's come and gone this path so many times before in his life but now it seemed almost like he were hiking an unknown path with only God knows what waiting at the very end, in this case on the other side of the front door.

The moment of truth arrived when Gus found himself standing before the already mentioned door.

Taking in a deep steadying breath to steady his nerves, Gus slowly raised his hand to knock on the door.

He was just about to let his knuckles fly when the door suddenly swung open.

_" Oh Crap."_ Thought Gus as he came face to face with certain elder Spencer.

Henry Spencer stared at the young man currently standing in his doorstep with hard eyes.

He hadn't forgotten in the slightest that four of the longest and most stressful months of his life were caused in part by this man who was fidgeting nervously before him.

" H-Hello Mr. Spencer." Stuttered Gus softly.

Henry was silent for a while before he answered.

" Hi Gus." He said neutrally.

The two men stood facing each other at a silent impasse.

Henry look upon Gus with hard and unforgiving eyes.

Gus found himself alternating between trying to meet Henry's stone-faced stare and keeping his eyes to the floor of the front porch in nervousness and maybe just a little bit of shame too.

Okay no, a lot of shame.

" Well, are you comin' in or not?" Asked Henry with a small sigh, his face softening just a fraction as he stepped aside from the doorway.

Swallowing back his obvious nervousness Gus urged his feet into motion and stepped over the threshold into the Spencer house.

Gus stepped past Henry and in a very hesitant manner made his way to the den after Shawn's dad pointed in that said direction.

As he reached the threshold that led into the living room Gus was abruptly introduced to a certain big white German Shepherd.

" Holy crap you're huge." Swore Gus under his breath as he found himself under the silent scrutiny of pale blue eyes.

Titan stared at Gus with curiosity. He could tell that the human before him was nervous as Hell and unsure of how to proceed.

Titan felt a small morsel of glee go through him as he made Gus squirm uncomfortably.

He could do this all day if he wanted.

However, there are not that many hours in the day and there was important issues that have long been needing addressing.

So a quiet but form voice shot out through the relative silence.

" Titan come here and let our guest in."

Both Gus and Titan instantly turned their heads in the direction of where the voice came from.

Titan's tail wagged lightly while all the breath simply evacuated from Gus's lungs when their respective eyes fell on the man sitting on the big cushy sofa in the living room although, all that could be seen of him was his head and his shoulder.

The rest of him was obscured by the sofa.

With a small bark Titan trotted away from Gus and made his way over to his beloved owner and actually disappeared behind the sofa.

Gus tried his very best to articulate some kind of response, a greeting or a simple words but instead he just came out looking like a dying fish as he beheld the best friend he had not seen in over four months staring right back at him with neutral green eyes.

" Hey Gus." Said Shawn, his voice just a few octaves above a whisper as he battled within himself to keep all of the emotions swirling around in a chaotic vortex inside him under wraps.

Shawn was thrilled beyond words to see Gus after so long, he had missed his best friend after all but, there was also deep set anger towards Gus for all the vile words he'd thrown at him that horrible day.

He was angry, he was happy, he was scared, he was mutely upset, and a whole bunch of other emotions all mixing together.

The pregnancy hormones inside his body weren't helping none either.

With his hands unconsciously moving to cradle his rounded stomach and the whole gesture hidden by the back of the sofa Shawn spoke.

" Are you gonna just stand there all day or come in so we can talk." He asked quietly.

That seemed to snap Gus somewhat out of his stupor.

" Y-Yeah, talk." Said Gus under his breath as he forced his feet to move.

Gingerly, Gus made his way into the living room and took small steps until he came to a stop halfway to the sofa.

Gus now found himself at another silent imappase as he stared at Shawn and Shawn stared back at him.

The best friend took this moment to take in the still sitting man's appearance.

Shawn's hair was longer and darker down, no longer boyish in style.

Dark stubble light peppered slight fuller cheeks.

And for reasons Gus still couldn't figure out, Shawn's once deeply tanned skin was now a softer, creamy hue that seemed to give off a faint glow about its smooth expanses.

It was Shawn who broke the silence while Titan gracefully climbed into the seat on the sofa beside Shawn, further blocking Gus from seeing Shawn's true condition.

" So, how have you been Gus?" Asked Shawn as he finally turned his gaze away from Gus and focused instead on lavishing Titan with quiet affection, using his hands to vigorously ruffle the soft, downy fur around the wolf-like dog's neck.

Titan made a small noise of a approval and lean forward to nuzzle his head into Shawn just, the dog went to far as to gently press his velvet soft muzzle to the top of Shawn four month swell as if to say_ I love you too baby._

Gus spoke to answer Shawn's earlier question while watching the tender scene.

" I've been doing alright Shawn. I mean I'm still a pharmaceutical sales rep and everything I just... I've missed you a lot Shawn and I-" Gus said before Shawn spoke.

" Well you wouldn't have missed me had you not helped in driving me away Burton." He said, though his voice was quiet it hard as steel and laced with anger as he looked back up at Gus and pinned him with an icy cold glare.

Gus flinched at the frigid stare, the steely tone, and the cold use of his first name.

In all his life Shawn had never spoken Gus's name like that and by God, Gus never wanted to hear it being said like that ever again.

" Shawn I'm sorry I..." Gus began, inwardly cringing at the apology which sounded lousy and fragile to his own ears.

" Of course you're sorry but only because you and the others were wrong and I was right. I can't trust that you mean it when you say that you're sorry, Hell my trust in all of you got shot to Hell that day." Growled Shawn.

To his chagrin he felt his eyes start to burn with a familiar sting but, he stubbornly fought the tears back and extinguished the urge.

He'd cried plenty enough over these last four months and now was definitely the time to start that up again.

" Shawn please, I know that we all jumped to conclusions but put yourselves in their shoes, the chief's, Hell even Lassiter's. The evidence was piled up pretty high against you. And as for me I was angry at you for screwing us both over, you got us _both _fired. But mostly I was mad at you for being so reckless and putting yourself in danger like that. I just, I am sorry that I blew up at you and that you're trust in me was shaken like that but in all honesty I've always yelled at you when you did something stupid, what made that day so different?" Asked Gus both in frustration and wanting Shawn to see his perspective of the situation.

He was met with silence and Shawn tearing his cold gaze away from him and wondered if his words had gotten through to his best friend when Shawn spoke.

" What made that day so different?... What did make that day so different?" Said Shawn more to himself than to his friend.

Then Shawn slowly turned his head to look at Gus once again.

Gus bit back a gasp at what he saw now.

Gone was the icy cold glare of seething anger, in its place now was pain, pure and unadulterated pain.

This was ten times worse than the glare of earlier and something Gus would've given up his very soul to erase from his friend's dark green eyes.

" What made that day so different is that you and the others didn't just hurt me, you all hurt someone else, someone who was completely innocent and didn't deserve the misguided Hell you all gave me." Said Shawn slowly.

" Shawn... W-What do you mean someone else... Who?" Asked Gus in utter confusion.

Instead of saying something, Gus watched as Shawn slowly pushed himself up from his seat on the couch.

Once he was standing with his back to Gus, Shawn slowly turned around so that the other man could see for himself just who this other someone was.

" Oh my God." Whispered Gus as his eyes grew to the sized of diner plates and his mouth fell open like the hinge in his jaw was busted.

Shawn ignored the absolutely floored expression on Gus's face and started explaining.

" This is why I was so sick earlier that morning, why I puked my guts out and couldn't keep anything down. I found out from a doctor once I'd already gotten to Bandon, Oregon." Said Shawn with his voice shaking a little.

But the trembling ceased as he said his next words.

" All of you didn't just just drive me out of my home, you drove my innocent unborn child out too, and I don't now if I can forgive any of you for that."

" And none of you truly deserve my son's forgiveness." Came a deep and mutely angry voice from beside Gus, who turned his head to see Henry Spencer enter the room and quickly make his way over to stand beside his pregnant son.

He sent a hard look Gus's way and then much to Gus already vapor-locked astonishment, Henry wrapped his arm around Shawn's shoulders in a protective manner that before had been an unheard of gesture between the father and son.

And to make things even more charged, Titan made his own protectiveness known by gracefully leaping from the sofa and coming to stand in front of Shawn and Henry with his pale eyes hard, his pointed ears flattened against his head, and his dog lips twitching with the beginnings of a snarl.

All signs of aggression and a ready willingness to sink his teeth into something if need be.

" Now I called you so that we could talk Gus but I now see that neither of us is ready yet to see clearly. I'm still too angry at you and you still don't understand the full extent of what your actions did. So please, leave and come back when you've come up with an apology that shows that at the very least you try to sound like you mean it." Said Shawn before he gently stepped away from Henry and with Titan ever faithfully by his side, Shawn walked right past a still speechless Gus and out of the living room.

Within a few moment both he and his white four legged companion had disappeared up the steps.

This left only Gus and Henry.

" Mr. Spencer please I-" Began Gus, beseeching to the older man when Henry cut him off.

" You heard Shawn and you know where the door is." Said Henry with finality and his arms crossed over his chest.

Gus could do no more than hang his head and leave in defeat.

And as he now drove home in his blue Yaris, Gus couldn't help but be in complete and total awe of Shawn.

The Shawn he'd met today was not the boyish and carefree person he'd known for nearly all his life.

It sent a thrill up his spine as he realized that at some point during the four months that he'd been gone that...

Shawn Spencer had become a complete adult.

It would be something that Gus would dwell on after he'd gotten to his apartment and fell apart for a few hours.

That Shawn Spencer had become a completely adult person and that in the very near future he was also going to become a father as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

_**Author's personal note:** Please try listening to the song "We insist" by Zoe Keating while reading this Chapter._

Chapter 12

" Shawn, are you sure you want to do this? Just say the word and I'll turn the car around. We'll go home and come up with a different way. you don't have to go in there like this and confront all of them, confront him."

From where he sat in the front passenger seat of his father's old truck, Shawn let Henry's deep yet unusually soft voice wash over him.

He felt a small surge of warmth towards the older man sitting beside him in the driver's seat.

However, his father's quiet concern did very little to ease the thundering of Shawn's heart within his chest.

And the reason for Shawn's unease stood just across the street from where Henry's white truck was park in the form of a building.

The Santa Barbara Police Department Headquarters.

The station where Shawn's life had literally shattered around him like glass all those long months ago.

Taking in a deep rattling breath to steady his already trembling nerves, Shawn spoke.

" Yes Dad, I'm sure. If I don't do this now then I may never be able to and besides that, I been running scared for long enough. They all need to know... He needs to know." He said, his voice quiet but hard with determination.

Henry took a moment to digest his son's words and look at Shawn's face.

Indeed, Shawn's face said it all.

The time for running was over, now was the time to face the guilty and decide whether or not they could be forgiven for the pain they had all caused.

" Okay then, let's go." Said Henry as he pushed the driver's side door open.

" Yeah." Agreed Shawn as he unlocked his own door and pushed it open.

Shawn carefully climbed out of his dad's truck and let the warm afternoon sun bath him in its light for a moment.

But, he soon turned away from the light and lightly pulled the suede jacket he was wearing more closely to him to further hide a certain physical feature he'd been sporting for four months now.

" You ready." Asked Henry once he was standing beside his only son.

" As much as I can be at the moment." Mumbled Shawn before with a huff, he and Henry both stepped forward, carefully but quickly crossing the street.

When they reached the other side of the street, Shawn did his best to keep his gaze straight ahead at the front doors and his mind focused solely on his objectives of getting to the people inside the building, most importantly the oblivious other father of the unborn child he was carrying inside him.

He did his best to ignore the sharp intakes of breath and the exclamations any of the uniformed Santa Barbara Police officer who'd happened to be outside and caught sight of him approaching.

Henry's silent but faithful presence beside him gave Shawn some much needed reassurance as father and son finally made their way inside the police station.

The moment Shawn stepped over the threshold and into the building his mind was instantly and mercilessly assaulted with the memories of that horrible day that had led to his exile to Bandon.

And with the eidetic memory that he possessed, Shawn could see every single image flash before his eyes in full high definition.

As the two of them walked past the front desk, Shawn heard a woman's soft gasp of shock.

The desk Sergeant (Can't remember her name).

He chanced a small glance her way, eying her stunned expression before once again turning his eyes forward as he and Henry turned the corner leading towards the main bull-pen area.

As Shawn and Henry made their way further into the bull-pen, everything that had been happening prior to their arrival came to an abrupt stop.

Secretaries stopped halfway to stapling papers.

Conversations on telephones suddenly went silent, the speakers stunned into silence.

All personnel who were on their feet and were walking to somewhere else stopped mid-step and stood with their mouths agape.

Police officers getting coffee from the machines or water from the coolers kept pushing the buttons until the overflowing of their cups abruptly grabbed back their diverted attention.

But only for a few second before they were once again riveted back to the sight of the station's prodigal 'Head Psychic' making his returned after _months_ of absence.

Shawn did his best to pay them no heed, remembering how many of these same shell-shocked faces were once twisted in anger, disgust, and accusation. All directed at him not so long ago, when they had all jumped to conclusions and turned on him.

" Shawn, Mr. Spencer." A familiar voice had both Shawn and Henry pausing.

They both turned to see Patrol Officer Buzz McNab slowly coming towards them.

The young officer looked somewhat uncertain but also just a little bit determined too as he came to stand beside Henry.

" Hey Buzz." Said Shawn quietly with a small smile.

" Are you alright?" Asked Buzz, his eyes focused on Shawn.

Despite everything, Shawn felt a warm but slightly sad smile spread across his lips as he answered his friend.

" No, I'm not. Where are they Buzz?" Asked Shawn.

Buzz didn't really have to guess hard at all just who Shawn was asking about.

" They're in one of the conference rooms over there." Said Buzz quietly as he turned and pointed in the direction of one of the larger, glass paned rooms located further down from the bull-pen.

Shawn and Henry both nodded before after a small moment of hesitation of Shawn's part, father and son headed off down that direction. Buzz stepped forward and followed after them in silent support.

Shawn swallowed convulsively and buried his hands into the front pockets of his medium sized suede jacket to hide how they had started trembling.

When the three of them had almost reached the conference room Buzz stepped forward halting Shawn and Henry as he spoke.

" Let me go in first and tell them you're here, then you guys can either go in, or I can bring them out." Said Buzz with an imploring look.

Shawn mulled this over in his head before he met the younger man's gaze and nodded.

Buzz steadied his own nerves before turning and walking the final steps leading to the closed doors of the conference room.

The blinds had been pulled down over the glass panes of the doors and he disappeared behind them, leaving Shawn and Henry wishing they had Superman's x-ray vision to see what was going on inside.

Moments later both Shawn and Henry could hear the faint and slightly muffled sounds of voices being raised and a few mystery items being dropped, most likely out of shock.

If he focused a little harder, Shawn was pretty sure he could have identified each voice coming from the other side of the obscured doors.

But, the need for that quickly became irrelevant as one of the conference room door's swung open to reveal Buzz McNab standing in the doorway looking fine if slightly harried.

Buzz gave a small nod of his head signaling that it was time.

Henry returned the nod and reached up to grip Shawn's shoulder firmly, giving it a hard squeeze and a small push.

Feeling like a boa constrictor was wrapping itself around his chest, Shawn forced his feet to move and his father's hand on his shoulder halted any thoughts of turning tail and running.

When Shawn and Henry reached the doorway Buzz stepped aside to let them, the older Spencer let go of his son's shoulder and stepped over the threshold into the room.

" It's gonna be alright Shawn." Whispered Buzz as he eyed his friend with concern.

This was probably the first time he'd ever seen Shawn look so scared.

Shawn sent a grateful look Buzz's way before he took in a deep breath and walked forward, stepping over the threshold and into the conference room like his father had just done.

Buzz quickly shut the door behind him but, Shawn didn't even notice.

All of his attention was focused on the three people who'd already been inside the room.

At that moment Shawn felt all of his earlier nervousness evaporate as the old and familiar anger slowly started to seep back into him as his eyes fell on the astonished faces of Chief Karen Vick, Detective Juliet O'Hara, and finally, Head Detective Carlton Lassiter.

The two women were sitting at the table while the dark haired, pale eyed man was standing on the other side of it.

Beside Shawn, Henry was all but glaring at the three of them, his mouth a thin unhappy line as he gazed on the three people who had caused the most damage to his son all those months ago.

It was Lassiter who broke the silence.

" Shawn." Was all he said before he back to move forward.

But his progress came to an abrupt halt when Henry held up a firm and unyielding hand and spoke.

" That's close enough detective." Henry all but growled as he stared coldly at the man responsible for his son's current but, as of yet unrevealed physical state.

Chief Vick and Juliet slowly climbed to their feet and stepped closer to the three people who'd just entered the room, coming to stand where Lassiter had stopped.

" Shawn, you're here." Breathed Chief Vick.

" Yes Chief I am here, obviously." Said Shawn flatly.

" Where have you been Shawn?" Asked Juliet softly and sounding just a little bit afraid to speak.

" Far away from here but if you want specifics then, I was with friends in Bandon, Oregon.

" How are you?" Asked Lassiter, his eyes riveted to the 'Psychic' who just so also happened to be his lover... Most likely his former lover now if the way Shawn was looking at him was any guess.

But despite all that, Carlton Lassiter could not help the surge of several emotions course through him as he looked upon Shawn.

After all, to him Shawn seemed to have grown more incomparably handsome since the last time Carlton had seen him. He's become more rugged looking and there was just this, glow about him that Carlton didn't remember being there before.

" Hell is one way to describe how I've been, but then again how else would someone be when the people he's come to trust and think of as his friends suddenly turned on him and basically drove him out of the place that had finally become home to him again, all because they'd thought that he'd been wrong?" Countered Shawn as he sent a frigid glare Carlton's way.

The icy stare traveled from Carlton to Juliet and then finally rested on the Chief herself.

All three individuals bowed there heads both in shame and because of the intensity of Shawn's stare.

It was Carlton who was the first to look up and speak.

" Shawn I'm so sorry-" He began before Henry Spencer's fury laced voice cut him off.

" OH DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT CRAP LASSITER. SAYING YOU'RE SORRY DOESN'T MAGICALLY MAKE THINGS ALRIGHT. SORRY DOESN'T GIVE ME BACK THE FOUR MONTHS MY SON'S BEEN GONE. AND SORRY SURE AS HELL DOESN'T GIVE MY SON THE SEVEN MONTHS OF HIS LIFE HE WASTED ON YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed Henry before he lunged at the head detective with surprising speed.

" Dad no." Yelled Shawn as both he and Buzz rushed in to stop Henry from most likely wringing Carlton's neck with his bare hands.

Carlton barely managed to deflect the blows aimed at him thanks to his own police trained before McNab managed to get a hold of the enraged ex-cop and pull him back.

" Lemme at 'im! I WON'T SPARE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON!" Yelled Henry as he struggled against Buzz. To the young patrolman's credit, McNab didn't loose his grip on Shawn's father no matter how hard the older man tried to break free.

At this point everyone had been frazzled by the outburst and the revelations brought with it.

But at the moment Shawn had had enough of his father's temper tantrum.

" DAD THAT'S ENOUGH, STOP IT!" He yelled, somehow more loudly than Henry had before.

It had everyone in the room freezing and gawking at the younger man.

" Buzz let him go." Sighed Shawn. Buzz obeyed and released his hold on Shawn's father.

It was then that Juliet spoke.

" Shawn, what did your father mean when he just said seven months you-" She began when Shawn cut her off.

" It's exactly what my dad means. Me and detective Lassiter were together in a relationship, for seven months until the day the big roadblock fiasco happened and you three stabbed me in the back." Said Shawn with a seething glare directed at the aforementioned three.

Chief Vick and Juliet both gasped and turned wide eyes onto Lassiter.

He looked back and his eyes spoke volumes.

What Shawn had said was the truth.

All three turned their gazes back to Shawn and Lassiter spoke.

" Shawn please, I know that you're angry at all of us but it's not what you think, I-" Carlton stepped forward and began to explain when once again he was cut off, this time by Shawn.

" You what? Suggested firing me and Gus to the Chief that day and she listened? That the _seven months _we were together meant nothing to you? That you threw me away like some peice of trash because the "opportunity" finally showed up? That I was just a convenient body for you to use for your own-"

Shawn's angry tyraid turned into a startled gasp as he found himself staring into blue eyes that seemed to have gotten bleached to pure white by fury.

" Don't you dare finish that sentence Shawn, don't you fucking dare." Hissed Carlton getting right into Shawn's face.

For a second Shawn felt fear spike through his as he stared at those angry almost white eyes, but then when he looked deeper into them he saw that behind the anger there were other things.

_Remorse... Pain... **Love**. _

Shawn felt a wave of pain and want wash over himself.

He wanted nothing more than to throw his arms around Lassiter and forgive him everything.

But he knew that it wasn't that simple, he just couldn't do that yet because injustice had not only been done to him but to another innocent party.

Shawn hardened his heart and his resolve and took a step back away from the head detective as he spoke.

" Fine, I won't finish that sentence Carlton, but that doesn't excuse that you lied to me, you hurt me the most out of everyone who did that day, and all of you together hurt someone else that day, someone who was more innocent than I was or ever could be."

At this Chief Vick, Juliet, and Lassiter were all confused and wondering just who else Shawn was talking about.

Buzz and Henry already knew who this still unrevealed party was and waited silently for the bomb to make land-fall.

" What do you mean Shawn? Who else is there besides you?" Asked Carlton.

Shawn clenched his jaw to keep it from trembling and blinked furious to keep the despair at bay as he took slowly steps to closed the distance between himself and the man he still loved but was not ready to forgive.

The other people in the room watched with bated breath as Shawn slowly reached out towards one of Lassiter's hands.

Shawn wrapped his fingers firmly around Carlton's right wrist and pulled the other man's hand to him, more specifically to his mid-section.

Carlton Lassiter gasped sharply as is hand was lightly pressed over Shawn's stomach, his no longer flat but rounded stomach.

" S-Shawn what?" Carlton began to whispered when Shawn spoke.

" This is who else there is besides me, this is the completely innocent person all of you hurt that day." Said Shawn as he used his other hand to pull back some of the jacket so that they could all see.

" This is who else you hurt the most besides me Carlton. The only reason I'm even still alive, the baby that's been growing inside me for four months now... _Our baby_." Breathed Shawn as a single tear escaped his eyes, spilling free and carving a bitter trail down his pale cheek.

Chief Vick and Juliet both made small noises of utter shock as their eyes beheld the tell-tale bump protruding under the dark gray Henley shirt Shawn was wearing under his jacket.

Carlton Lassiter stood with his dinner-plate wide eyes fixed on where his hand was pressed against Shawn's stomach, his mouth moving like that of a dying fish.

After some eternally long seconds Carlton managed to push a whisper out past his shell-shocked vocal cords.

" H-How?" He asked.

" I can't give you a full biology lesson on how, all I can really explain is that, four months ago the morning of that day I felt sick and puked my guts out. Then I was fine for the rest of the day just for all that crap to go down. After I left and got to Bandon I still kept getting sick in the mornings and finally the friend I was staying with had had enough and dragged me to the local doctor's office. And from there all I can say is that it was a freakin' lousy time to find out that yeah, I have Carrier capability and it was working just fine cause as you can see, I got your bun in my oven." Said Shawn.

"... Oh my God... S-Shawn." Whispered Carlton as he looked up to gawk as Shawn.

" This is why any of you just saying the word 'sorry' isn't good enough. It will never be enough for me to forgive you." Said Shawn as he reached up and wiped away the single line of salt staining his cheek before stepping back and severing the physical connection he had with Carlton.

" I came here so that all of you could know that I was back, and I came here to let you know that you didn't just throw away what we had together Carlton, you threw away the beautiful miracle that it created." Said Shawn, his voice cracking at the end as he turned away.

Carlton's hand flopped bonelessly to his side and for a few moment he stood there frozen, being able to do no more than watch as Shawn made to leave with his father.

Just as the door had swung open for Henry, Shawn, and Buzz to make their exit something inside Carlton snapped.

Fueled both by anger and fear, Carlton Lassiter spoke.

" Stop right there Spencer cause we are not done." He order loud and clear.

Shawn instantly came to a halt much to the surprise of Henry and Buzz.

They all turned to see Lassiter cross the room and close the distance between himself and Shawn before he spoke.

" We are far from done and the only place you are going is with me." Growled Carlton.

" Like Hell he is, you got a lot of nerve to-" Henry protested, getting ready to step in when Carlton turned and zeroed his icy gaze on the older Spencer.

That one look had Henry Spencer stopping in his tracks but still trying to stare the Head detective down.

" Mr. Spencer... Henry. With all do respect, this is between me and your son. So I am asking you to back off." Said Lassiter evenly before he turned to the Chief.

" Chief, I'm taking the rest of the day off." He barked. Then he turned to eye Shawn.

" Come on." He ordered, sending Shawn a look that he was not in the mood for any defiance right now, none what so ever.

Shawn got the message loud and clear.

" I'll be alright dad and he's right, this is between me and him." Said Shawn to his father before with a glance at Lassiter he stepped over the threshold out of the conference room with Carlton following a step behind him.

Once they were in the hall, Shawn and Carlton made quick work of walking past the still stunned bull-pen, ignoring the imploring look and anyone who dared to come forward and ask what was going on.

They would all have to get their answers from the Chief.

Side my side the two men walked in silence out into the afternoon sun, making their way over to the Head Detective's maroon Crown Vick where it was parked in Lassiter's designated spot.

Carlton strode ahead of Shawn towards the front passenger side door and deftly opened it.

It earned him a hard stare and a quirked eyebrow from the brunette.

But with a small huff the hard stare softened to a begrudgingly grateful look as Shawn carefully climbed into the front passenger seat and adjusted the seat belt before fastening it.

Taking in a deep rattling breath to calm himself down just a little, Carlton walked around the front of the car and pulled the driver's side door and quickly climbed in.

He was just about to put the key in the ignition when Shawn spoke up.

" Seat belt." He said quietly while keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Carlton paused and second and let the words register in his mind.

He felt a small surge of warmth flood through him and stared at Shawn's profile.

But, the head detective quickly shook himself back to the task at hand.

" Right, thanks." He said just a quietly as he pulled his own seat-belt across and fastened it with a soft click.

Then he put the key in the ignition and started the car.

With a low rumble the maroon colored Crown Vick backed out of it's parking spot and gracefully snaked it out of the small lot.

It passed the SBPD Station and turned left onto the street.

Then it was driving off down asphalt towards one the more quiet parts of Santa Barbara and an as of yet unknown future.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 13

It was a very disconcerting feeling.

To be sitting next to Shawn Spencer in a car and have it be as silent as a graveyard.

That was the thought paramount in the mind of Head Detective Carlton Lassiter where he sat behind the wheel of his maroon Crown Vick.

The blue eyed man chanced a glance at his passenger sitting in the seat beside him.

Lassiter's gaze lingered on Shawn's uncharacteristically stone-faced profile, taking in every unhappy feature from his hard jade-like eyes to his slightly frowning, thin lipped mouth.

Lassiter's eyes slowly traveled downward roaming over Shawn's form until they came to rest on the brown-haired man's mid-section.

More specifically, on his slightly protruding stomach.

A jolt crashed through Carlton's entire being as he remembered the monumental significance of this seemingly demure looking swelling that most would or could have passed off as the simple slacking off from daily exercise.

This rounded stomach that Shawn was sporting was not some beer gut he obtained over his four month absence.

No, this was a baby bump.

There was a living little being inside there.

An unborn child.

A child he unknowingly helped bring into existence with Shawn.

_Their child. _

" Hey, keep your eye on the road." Came Shawn's sharp and deeply serious voice which effectively snapped Carlton out of his stupor.

" Huh! What?!... Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry." He stuttered all at once as he focused his gaze back onto the view of the road the windshield provided.

Another quick glance as Shawn had Carlton seeing that the other man was still quit upset and angry.

" Sorry." Whispered Carlton as he glued suddenly pain-filled blue eyes onto the road and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

About five second into this drive Lassiter had felt his angry determination form earlier fade into pensiveness and maybe even helplessness too.

When they stopped at a traffic light, Shawn broke the silence once again.

" Where are you taking me?" He asked flatly with his own gaze focused straight ahead.

" We're going to my place, figured we could use the privacy." Answered Carlton quietly.

" Hmm."

A small noise from the back of Shawn's throat was all Carlton got in response.

The two tapered back off into the tense silence that had been blanketing them.

Carlton made a right turn and headed off into one of the more quiet parts of Santa Barbara.

After about ten minutes Carlton spotted his apartment complex.

Still in silence Carlton expertly weaved the crown Vick out of the street and down the ramp leading into the apartment-tenants parking garage.

Once inside the cavernous underground structure Carlton quickly found his designated spot and turned off the car once he'd reached it.

Carlton quickly got out of the car and all but ran around the front to the passenger side door.

He pulled it open and looked down at his passenger... passengers.

" C'mon." Beckoned Carlton softly.

Shawn looked up at hearing Carlton's voice and when their eyes met, the blue eyed detective felt a sudden and unmerciful pain pierce his very heart at what he saw reflected in the deep green depths staring back at him.

The anger was still there, simmering and just waiting to explode once again.

But, there was also a deep despair that no amount of anger could veil.

And Carlton knew that it was his actions above those of all the others that had put this terrible pain behind Shawn's eyes.

It was Shawn who looked away first, green eyes going downwards as their owner slowly and carefully pushed himself out of the car he was sitting in.

Lassiter wanted nothing more than to reach out and grip Shawn's elbow to steady him but, he thought better of it.

He knew that the last thing Shawn wanted was any kind of touch from him, even if it was only to help.

So Carlton's hands stayed at his side, clenched into loose fists as he watched Shawn stand to full height and shut the car door behind him.

Wordlessly Shawn shuffled past Lassiter and headed towards the elevator.

Lassiter snapped out of his slight reverie and quickly followed after the man with whom his relationship had become very much damaged and very much undefined.

The wait for the elevator was made in silence and the ride up to the seventh floor was made in absolute silence.

Lassiter kept on stealing glances at Shawn and feeling a deep yearning churn inside him.

When the elevator doors slid open with a soft chimes, Shawn all but bolted out of the lift as though he couldn't stand to be in such close proximity to Lassiter for another second.

Lassiter followed after Shawn with dejection painting his every step.

One behind the other, the two men made their way to the door at the very end of the hallway.

Once there Lassiter quickly fished out his apartment keys and got the door open.

He stood to the side and silently indicated for Shawn to go in first.

Green eyes stared at him coldly before their owner wordlessly stepped past him over the threshold and into the apartment.

The door shut after them with a soft click.

Shawn stood by the door and took in Lassiter's place.

The place was... well on it's way to being in shambles.

Gone was the almost military like neat and cleanliness that Shawn remembered it to have.

Instead the place looked like it had been let go.

That it's owner just couldn't have been bothered to keep up the rigid regime of order anymore.

" Why don't you have a seat? Can I get you anything?" Came a familiar but uncharacteristically timid sounding voice.

Shawn turned, intent to tell Lassiter off, that he didn't want anything from him and that he was fine standing but, when his eyes fell on the expression on the blue eyed man's face Shawn found himself instantly relenting.

In all his time knowing the other man Shawn had never quite seen Carlton Lassiter look so pensive and so, for a lack of a better term, lost.

" I'll sit but, I don't need you to get me anything." Said Shawn quietly before he turned away and walked off towards the tan colored sofa in the living room area.

The brown haired man slowly lowered himself onto the soft cushions of the sofa and waited for Lassiter to make his move.

Green eyes watched as the man who was still standing by the door all but dragged himself over to a small table standing against one of the walls by the front door and started digging under the dark blue suit jacket he was wearing.

Shawn watched as a gun still sheathed in its holster immerged from beneath the jacket and was set down on the table, a shiny gold police badge mounted on a black leather backing soon followed.

Then Lassiter was stepping away from the table and shedding off his jacket as walked over to the livingroom.

Carlton tossed his jacket half-hazardly over the arm of the sofa right across from the one Shawn was sitting on and wearily sank down onto it.

Shawn watched as Carlton tugged and yanked at the blue and silver striped tie around his neck and pulled it free once it was loose.

He tossed the thing onto the coffee table standing between the two sofas and then haunched forward with his face disappearing behind his hands.

The silence was thick around the two men sitting across from each other.

Shawn sat staring at Carlton's bone-weary form.

He wanted to say something, anything but the words just would not come.

Lassiter was breathing deep and trying to calm his rapidly beating heart down.

And could he be blamed? He had after all just found out some very life-changing news not more than thirty minutes ago back the station.

The silence seemed to span every second of eternity before Carlton finally dropped his hands from his face.

He laced his fingers together under his chin with his elbows resting over his knees and stared back at Shawn with a deep intensity.

Shawn met Lassiter's pale blue gaze head-on, not looking away and not letting the intensity faze him.

It was Lassiter who finally broke the oppressive silence.

" Is everything alright with you and... the baby?" He asked with a softness that contradicted his steely countenance.

The question threw Shawn off for a moment for he had been expecting something much more angry. He quickly recovered and answered.

" Yeah, the doctor at my last check-up said that I'm a-okay and that the baby's growing along just fine. We're both alright."

" That's great." Breathed Lassiter, some parts of him relieved to know that the man his loved and the baby said man was carry were alright.

but, the relief turned into dull anger all too soon.

" Why didn't you call me the moment you found out, why Shawn?" Asked Lassiter with his voice hardening.

" You really got to ask me why I didn't?" Countered Shawn with his own voice hardening as he crossed his arms over he chest and leaned back against the sofa.

" Damn it Shawn, what happened between all of us that day is no excuse. I had a right to know that I helped bring a child into this world!" Exclaimed Carlton as he shot to his feet and started pacing back and fourth like a caged animal.

And Carlton's words served only to ignited the fuse on Shawn already shortened temper.

In no time at all Shawn felt something inside of him snap and explode.

" A RIGHT? YOU THINK YOU HAD THE RIGHT! WELL I GOT NEWS FOR YOU DETECTIVE LASSITER. YOU LOST ALL RIGHT TO ME AND THIS BABY WHEN YOU SUGGESTED FIRING US TO THE CHIEF SO DON'T GO HARPING ABOUT RIGHTS. BECAUSE YOU. DON'T. HAVE. _ANY_!" Yelled an enraged Shawn as he too rose to his feet and glared daggers at the other man.

Not one to be outdone, Carlton felt his own temper get away from him as he was once again accused of something that he really hadn't done.

" SHAWN FOR GOD'S SAKE I DID NOT SUGGEST IT TO THE CHIEF TO FIRE YOU AND GUSTER. ALL I SAID WAS THAT SHE SHOULD SUSPEND YOU FOR MAYBE A COUPLE OF MONTHS! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SHE WOULD GO A STEP FURTHER AND ACTUALLY LET YOU GO. I TOLD HER TO SUSPEND AND SHE PINK SLIPPED YOU INSTEAD. I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU AND NOW I WISH TO GOD I'D NEVER OPENED MY MOUTH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Screamed Lassiter.

" Be that as it may, you still contributed to driving me away. You know full well that after that day there was no way I'd be sticking around. You and everyone else I came to trust and think of as friends all turned on me because you thought that I was being reckless and stupid. Hell even my own best friend thought I was wrong. I'm hardly ever wrong and after the _years_ I spent with all of you on cases, how could you all have just jumped so quickly on the opportunity to burn me like that? How could you Carlton?" Said Shawn, the anger in his voice turning to cracking despair at the last question.

" The evidence against you was pretty damning at the time Shawn. Two police cars totaled and no sign of the kids, you had to have known that you'd be blamed for the thousands of dollars worth in damages. No body was just gonna let that slight and I told you already that I only spoke to the chief to try and save you and Guster your jobs. Yes I suggested banning you and Guster but, it wasn't supposed to be permanent. It all just spiraled out of control and all I could do is just stand there and watch everything come apart. And I know that this is all my fault. So there Shawn, that's the truth whether you want to believe it or not." Said Carlton as all the fight drained out of him, leaving him wanting nothing more than to dissolve into the anguish that now settled over him.

He leaned back heavily against the arm of the sofa and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

His eyes were fix firmly to the ground as his emotion raged inside him in full chaos.

" You suggested suspending me and Gus to try and save us our jobs, but we ended up getting fired anyway." Said Shawn quietly before with a small sigh he spoke.

" It doesn't matter what you tried to do, my life here got smashed to pieces anyway. This place had finally become home again and in one feel swoop it all just disintegrated around me. And what made it all worse was finding out that I was right, that my impromptu roadblock helped save three innocent babies from a monster. I was right but all of you jumped to conclusion and strung me up for it." Said Shawn.

" And it wasn't just me you all made suffer. All of you..." Shawn trailed off suddenly.

" Shawn?" Asked Carlton as he looked up sharply, instantly alert to something being off about the other man.

He watched as the brunette brought a shaky hand up to his forehead and started swaying a little bit.

" L-Lassie... Dizzy." Breathed Shawn as he suddenly felt his knees start to buckle beneath him.

" SHAWN!" Yelled Carlton as he lunged forward and grabbed hold of the other man just as he'd started to topple over.

Carlton took on the full brunt of Shawn's weight and held the other man upright as he started rapidly asking questions.

" Shawn what is it? What's wrong? What do you mean you're dizzy? Is it the baby? Is something wrong with the baby?"

The last question was said with Carlton in near hysterics and eyes wide with terror.

" I should lay down, I need to lay down." Whispered Shawn against Lassiter's shoulder.

His entire body felt lethargic, as though it were made of jelly.

But through the haze of dizziness Shawn was still very aware of how Lassiter's body felt against his own, how the older man's arms enveloped him in a warmth his body had been craving for months.

Then Shawn felt himself being forced to move clumsily and with Lassiter's voice in a constant litany in his ears.

_" Alright, alright Shawn just take it easy." _

_" I got you."_

_" You can lay down just take it easy." _

_" Everything is alright."_

_" I got you." _

_" You're gonna be fine." _

_" You have to be." _

_" I got you." _

Shawn felt himself being slowly and carefully lowered onto a soft and cool surface till he was flat on his back with equally soft pillows under his head.

Shawn instantly felt some of the sudden dizziness leave him as he allowed himself to relax into the bed.

Then a face came into his line of sight.

Shawn stared up at the concerned face of Carlton Lassiter and sighed.

The silence of before returned, but not with as much bone-breaking tension.

Carlton sat over the edge of the bed beside Shawn.

Both men knew that they'd reached an impasse. And they didn't know just how to take the first step.

Summoning up whatever courage he could, Carlton broke the awkwardness by speaking.

" Are you still feeling dizzy?" He asked hesitantly.

Shawn just stared at the blue eyed man for a few long moments before he slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows and shimmied backwards until he was propped up against the head board of the bed.

Then he answered.

" It's starting to fade. I think I just worked myself up too much and my body just didn't like that."

" I'm so sorry Shawn." Said Carlton.

" Why, I worked myself up. I shoulda kept a cool head about things but these hormones have made me a ticking time-bomb and-" Shawn began when Carlton cut him off.

" No Shawn, I'm not just sorry about getting you so worked up you got dizzy. What I'm most sorry for is hurting you like I did, for hurting both of you. God, I'm so sorry." Said Carlton.

To his chagrin he could feel the tell-tale sting of salt behind his eyes.

Shawn felt his own heart clench painfully inside his chest as he watched the whites of Carlton's eyes slowly start to turn pink from the tears he was battling hard to suppress.

With a deep, rattling breath Shawn spoke.

" Did you ever love me?" He asked softly.

Shawn ignored the startled gasp that escaped Carlton and kept on saying what he needed to say.

" Did the seven months we were together mean anything to you at all?" He asked, there was no anger or malice in his voice only pain. Only deep pain.

A deafening silence terrible than the first one settled over them.

Carlton Lassiter could scarcely believe what he had just been asked.

The dam holding in everything he wanted to say finally broke apart and he leaned in close, pinning Shawn with one of his most intense stares as he poured his heart out.

" Did I ever love you? Did those seven months mean anything to me? Well Shawn, I did love you. I _do_ love you. I _never stopped_ loving you. Those seven months we had were the best I lived in a long time, they were better than the years of marriage I had with Victoria. These last four months since you've been gone, I've felt like I was dying inside with each day that passed and I knew that the only person I could blame was myself. Not even my job made me happy anymore cause all I wanted was you." Said Carlton.

Shawn found himself with his own eyes burning as Carlton's words washed over him.

But, Carlton wasn't done saying his piece just yet.

" So now there is something I have to ask you Shawn Spencer. I need to ask... Do you still love me?"

Shawn felt all the breath leave his lungs in that instant.

He screwed his eyes shut and turned his head away as a small sob escaped past his lips.

" Shawn." Carlton said softly and reached out hesitantly towards the other heartbroken man.

Shawn opened his eye and turned his head back around to face Carlton when he felt warm and familiarly long fingers gently come to rest over the side of his neck.

With his eyes unwavering in meeting Carlton's gaze, Shawn spoke.

" Yes, I do love you. I never stopped either." He said almost in a whisper.

Carlton smiled in relief.

He hadn't lost Shawn love, however he also got the feeling that a 'but' was coming and sure enough.

" But I don't trust you Carlton, I don't trust you not to hurt me again and before you did it unintentionally but now, you'd be hurting our child too." Said Shawn before his breath hitched.

Once it had eased, Shawn continued.

" Everything is different now, I can't just think about myself, I have to think about this little being who's inside me. It's not just me I have to protect now, I have to think about this baby. I love you Carlton, I think I always will but right now, I just can't trust you or the others. It all just got shot to hell." Sighed Shawn.

" Can we to work this out, get past this? Can I earn your forgiveness? You trust?" Asked Carlton softly.

He watched as Shawn's eyes traveled downward and came to rest on his rounded stomach.

For the longest time, Shawn was completely silent with his eyes glued to his own stomach.

Then Shawn exhaled slowly and brought his gaze back to meet Carlton's imploring eyes.

Carlton watched as Shawn reached up with his own, slightly trembling hand towards the pale hand he still had tenderly touching Shawn's neck.

The detective's heart plummeted all the way to the bottom of his stomach when Shawn gripped his wrist and light pulled his hand away from his neck.

In his mind Carlton was think that this was the end, that Shawn wasn't going to relent, was never going to forgive him, wouldn't even foster the notion of trying to salvage their relationship.

But all those thought flew right out of Carlton's head when Shawn, still gripping his wrist gently lowered it till Carlton's palm came to gently rest over the rounded curve of Shawn's baby bump.

Carlton was about to pull his hand away because he didn't have such a right as to touch his unborn child, as Shawn had absolutely been right to say when he felt a warm and firm hand cover his own where it rest over Shawn's pregnant belly.

The blue eyed man looked up from where his and Shawn's hands rested and gave other man a questioning look.

With a sight, Shawn spoke.

" We have to try and get past everything that happened. I have to give you a chance to earn my forgiveness and my trust back. I know that it's not gonna be easy, for any of us but I have to give you this one chance. For our sakes..." Shawn trailed off for a moment as he fought to get his jaw to stop trembling before he finished.

" For our baby's sake."

Carlton felt a thrill run up the length of his spine as Shawn's words washed over him.

Then he too spoke.

" For _our_ baby. I promise to try with everything that I have to make this work. _For our baby_."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 14

It was a normal sunny afternoon over Santa Barbara, California.

The sea was lapping lazily at the tan shores of the beachfront, it's waters a warm bluish-green.

But for for one man, the serenity of the scenery simply did not resonate with him.

Burton Guster A.K.A. Gus felt like a complete and utter nervous wreck, not for the first time in these last few weeks.

Gus stood against his blue Yaris in the small parking lot attached to the boardwalk.

" I can't keep letting things be like this, I have to at the very least be a man and try to fix this." Whispered Gus to himself.

His own words spurred his resolve to strengthen.

With this courage Gus pushed himself away from leaning against his car and began walked towards the boardwalk and the building neatly lined up against the even planks of wood.

Each step he took, Gus felt his heart pound louder inside his chest.

Once he was on the boardwalk, Gus walked along the edge, passing by the many shop and office windows.

All too soon and yet not soon enough at the same time, Gus came to stop at a window with bright green letters painted on it.

There were five big letter in total.

And they spelled out the word "PSYCH".

Bellow it were smaller letters spelling out " Private Psychic Detective".

Unable to help himself Gus felt his heart lurch painfully inside his chest as he read these words.

This was the place that he had set up... with his best friend.

The man he was so desperate to fix things with.

The best friend whom he had figuratively stomped on when he'd already been viciously cut down by everyone else he'd trusted.

Battling back the urge to run Gus made his way to the door and slowly opened it.

From where he sat in the small lounge area Shawn looked up when he heard the door being opened.

" Mmmnnn."

A soft whine had Shawn turning his head to the side and looking down again.

A pair of pale blue eyes stared up at him.

" I'm okay Buddy. Don't really know about everything else, but I'm okay." Sighed Shawn as he reached down to lovingly ruffle the top of Titan's velvety white head.

Titan made a happy noise and leaned into the touch.

" Ahem." Came the soft clearing of a throat.

Both Shawn and Titan looked up to see a very pensive and unsure looking Burton Guster standing in the doorway into the office area.

Silence settled over everything in the room for several long moments before a low rumble broke the muteness.

" Settle down Titan, you can't chew on him." Said Shawn as he placed a placating hand over an flat-eared Titan's head.

_" The Dog still doesn't like me."_ Thought Gus, feeling just a tiny bit crestfallen because he was here to truly try and mend things and it had started with a big white German Shepherd wanting to make a chew-toy out of him.

" He remembers you Gus. Well c'mon in, you called and wanted to talk so here we are." Said Shawn quietly.

Gus nodded mutely and stepped into the office with caution.

Titan leered at him each step of the way.

The big white dog was on full guard.

But in the back of his mind Gus wanted the dog to understand that he wasn't here to hurt Shawn, not again at least.

Gus slowly reached the plush couch right across from the one Shawn was sitting in and sank down into it.

Taking in a deep breath to steady nerves that were shaky at best Gus urged his vocal cords to work and spoke.

" H-How are you... Both of you?" He asked tentatively with his eyes going back and forth between Shawn and his visibly rounded stomach.

" We're both doing alright. Thanks for asking." Answered Shawn as his hands unconsciously went to cradle his swollen belly.

" Shawn I know that I was an absolutely horrible person to you that day. We've been friends for almost all our lives and that day when everyone turned on you, instead of staying by your side I deserted you too. It was selfish and cruel. I just... I thought that you were wrong too and I got so mad at you for almost getting yourself killed out there when you set up that road block. I have yelled at you before for doing things like that but I shouldn't have after what happened in Vick's office. I know that saying sorry isn't going to magically fix things, but I am sorry Shawn. I am so sorry for hurting you like I did... For hurting both of you like I did. I'm sorry Shawn." Gus trailed off at these last words because his throat had started to close up and his eyes were burning with the sting of oncoming tears.

Gus leaned forward and hung his head.

Silence followed his words.

Gus was expecting cold words and his apology to once again be rebuffed.

When there was no reply to the words he'd spoken, Gus slowly forced himself to bring his eyes back up to stare at the man sitting across from him.

Where he'd been expecting a cold stare and a stony countenance Gus found himself beholding greenish hazel eyes that were softened, but still slightly guarded and a face that was carefully neutral.

Gus blinked at him owlishly.

He watched as Shawn's expression softened further and he sighed deeply before he spoke.

" C'mere Gus." He said.

Gus felt his heart leap just at Shawn not calling him Burton like he had the first time they'd tried to talk at Henry's.

The Pharmaceuticals Salesman all but scrambled to his feet and hesitantly made his way over to his still seated... _Hopefully still best friend?_

Being wary of the every present white German Shepherd dog sitting right there beside Shawn, Gus came to stand just a step away from the brunette.

Shawn stared up at Gus for a moment before he slowly started to push himself out of his seat.

With his current condition it was proving to be somewhat arduous a task.

Without even thinking Gus reached out and gently grasped Shawn by his elbows to steady the expectant father.

Shawn tensed at the touch, but when he saw the naked concern shining in Gus's eyes he felt himself relax somewhat.

Shawn sighed again and then slowly reached up, coming to gently grip Gus's right wrist.

Titan sat and watched all this, his head tilting to the side in curiosity as he eyed the two humans.

Gus unconsciously held his breath as he wondered what his hopefully still best-friend was doing.

Shawn gently pried Gus's right hand away from the elbow it was hold and held the appendage between then for a few seconds before he slowly pulled it down and closer towards himself.

Gus felt his eyes slowly grow wider and wider with each second as he realized that Shawn was pulling his hand down towards the top of his protruding stomach.

A small gasp escaped Gus as his palm was carefully placed flat against the rounded curve.

Most of Gus wanted to yank his hand away, knowing that this was too much, that he didn't deserve to even be standing before Shawn let alone touching the unborn child he was carrying.

Gus was just about to actually pull his hand away when Shawn's other hand came and covered it, effectively halting Gus's escape.

" Sh-Shawn what..." Gus began to ask when Shawn cut him off by speaking as he looked down at his stomach and the joined hands pressed over it.

" Baby, this is your uncle Gus who I've been telling you about." Said Shawn softly and with some difficulty as he felt his eyes burn and his throat start to close up painfully.

Gus literally felt all of the breath expel itself from his lungs as Shawn's softly spoken words somehow registered to his shell-shocked mind.

Shawn called him "Uncle Gus".

He was touching Shawn's unborn child.

Like the systematic collapse of a house of playing cards going up against a leave blower set to its highest, Gus's composure shattered to pieces.

With a choked sob Gus dissolved into the tears he'd thus far been keeping at bay for months now.

Seeing his best friend finally loose it, Shawn felt his own face crumble and gave no resistance as Gus pulled him forward into a fierce but still mindfully gentle hug.

" I'm sorry Shawn. I... I'm so sorry. Please... _Please_ forgive me." Whispered a tearful Gus into Shawn's shoulder.

" I've already started to dude. I believe you now, I believe that you really are sorry for all the crap that went down between us that day." Said Shawn as tears streamed freely down his own face and he returned Gus's embrace with equal strength.

" I never should've yelled at you like that, but Shawn, I just got so mad at you for scaring me like that and then we got fired, which made everything worse." Sobbed Gus as he buried his face further into Shawn's shoulder.

" I know Gus, I know. But I don't regret what I did, setting up that roadblock saved those kids from that monster. I did what I thought was the only thing I could do to stop that bastard and it worked. I guess the whole parental instincts were sorta already kicking in that day." Sighed Shawn.

At these words Gus suddenly drew back from Shawn with his eyes wide as dinner plates and spoke.

" Oh my God.... you're having a baby!"

Taken aback by this, Shawn blinked and then replied.

" Well yeah, it's not because of drinking beer and eating chicken wings that my stomach looks the way it does." He deadpanned with a glance down at said stomach.

Gus seemed not to hear him as he continued to speak.

" Shawn, you're gonna be a father.... You said that I was gonna be an uncle. I'm gonna be a... oh."

" Gus?" Asked Shawn in confusion and concern as he eyed his friend's rather peculiar behavior.

The reason for Gus's spaciness became clear a moment later as Shawn watched the other man start to sway and have his eyes start to roll up into the back of his head.

Shawn could do no more than watch as Gus rapidly lost consciousness and crumbled to the floor and ended up eagle spread against the light colored rug

" Gus!" Cried Shawn as he strode forward towards his unconscious friend's side as quickly as his body would allow.

" Arf!" Barked Titan as he too bounded forward to join Shawn.

As carefully as he could and with a small grunt of effort, Shawn slowly lowered himself onto the floor next to Gus's unconscious form.

Anxiously hovering over the man, Shawn reached out and grasped Gus by the front of his shirt. He started vigorously shaking the man in an attempt to bring his back into consciousness.

" Gus?! Gus c'mon man, wake up!" Urged Shawn, Gus simply flopped around with each shake from Shawn.

It was here that Titan himself joined the action.

The big white dog trotted up to Gus and leaned in close.

Then a very pink and very wet tongue came out from between doggy lips and started vigorously bathing the unconscious man's face in canine saliva.

As through miraculous intervention, Gus's brow knitted together and a small groan escaped him while his eye-lids fluttered.

Then his eyes were slowly opening and he stirred back into consciousness.

All the while Titan kept on giving him the lollipop treatment and Shawn kept on calling out Gus's name in urgency.

" Oh man, what happened?" Groaned Gus as he blinked his eyes and allowed the rest of the world to slowly come back to him.

" You toppled over like a tree man, scared the crap outta me." Breathed Shawn, his relief very palpable as he hovered above his best friend.

" I fainted, like full on woman fainted?" Asked Gus.

" Yeah, ya' did. All because it hit you that I'm having a baby and that in a few months you'll be going by the moniker Uncle Gus." Answered Shawn with a tiny smile.

The concern he'd been feeling slowly turned into amusement as he eyed the fallen man still laying eagle-spread on the floor.

" Oh God, I will never live this down." Groaned Gus as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

" And why is may face so wet, what is this?" Asked Gus as he reached up to wipe at the offending liquid.

" Woof." Answered Titan with a small stamp of his from paw.

" That Gus, is the remains of what I call Titan's Doggy Wake Up." Explained Shawn as he reached out and scratched Titan behind the ears.

" Oh yuck, dog slobber." Said Gus in mild disgust as he reached into one of the pockets of the slacks he was wearing and fished out a handkerchief.

Wiping frenetically at his face, Gus sat up further and sighed deeply as he sent a small glare Titan's way.

Titan simply grinned back at him in that doggy way of his.

Gus shook his head, fighting his own urge to smile and instead focused his attention back on Shawn.

Beholding the man with whom he was slowly mending his relationship with, Gus felt a legion of questions flood his mind. The paramount of which escaped past his lips as he spoke.

" Shawn, who is the father of your baby?" He asked slowly and carefully both because he wanted to upset Shawn as little as possible and to steel himself for the answer.

Gus watched as Shawn's eyes clouded over and looked away from his.

Shawn took in a deep breath and steadied his own nerves before he forced himself to look back up and meet Gus's gaze.

" You already know him Gus. My baby's other father is Carlton." He said quietly.

" C-Carlton? As in Carlton Lassiter, Head detective of the SBPD, never liked either of us, and got us fired Carlton Lassiter? Him? He's the other dad?!" Explained Gus with his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

" Yes." Was all Shawn said.

" Oh my God Shawn. How did this happen?" Asked Gus, his disbelief radiating off of him in waves.

" He didn't force me into anything if that's what you might be thinking. Me and him, we were together for months before that day happened and it all fell apart. Seven months Gus, and it all got undone in a day because you, him and everyone else jumped to conclusions before everything had been thoroughly checked over. I knew in my gut that I was right about setting up the road block, and I got vindication for it, it just came too late. I was already gone, I didn't even find out of was pregnant until I had already gotten to Bandon, Oregon." Explained Shawn.

" Bandon, Oregon? That's where your friend Kendra Grey and her husband live right?" Asked Gus, sounding somewhat dazed as Shawn's earlier words of his secret relationship with lassiter hit him full force.

" Yeah, they run a bed and breakfast there called the Silver Sea Horse Inn. Kendra's the one who took me to the doctor after the morning sickness started. She was with me when I found out and after she made me stay in one of the Inn's private suites. Her and Brandon took care of me until I called my dad one day. he flew out to Bandon as soon as he could and convinced me to come back here with him. Titan here was their dog, but they gave him to me before I left saying that his place was with me now, that he'd be miserable with me gone. They're good people, they helped me when most everyone else I knew turned their back on me." Said Shawn softly, feeling a phantom pain lance though him because these words were true. He'd felt that Kendra, Brandon, and later his father had been the only ones he had been able to turn to those long months ago.

" Shawn, I'm so sorry." Whispered Gus, bowing his head as shame once again gripped him.

" I know. These were the cards I been dealt so I just did what I could. I couldn't stay in Santa Barbara but I knew I couldn't go too far away. I found sanctuary at the Inn. But, I'm back here now both because my dad asked me to come back and because I had to at least try and settle things." Sighed Shawn.

" Does he know Shawn?" Asked Gus.

" Yes, he knows. Me and dad went to the station a couple of days ago and I finally confronted him. Buzz, The chief, and Juliet were there too. I kinda got carried and got right to the point, flat out told Carlton that he and everyone else hadn't just hurt me that day, they'd hurt my baby too. After that I was gonna leave but, Lassie went into full pissed off no nonsense mode saying that the me and him weren't done, not by a long shot. He asked the chief for the rest of the day off and we left the station together. We went to his apartment, naturally we started arguing, yelling at each other. But then I got dizzy and had to lay down, that got both of us to cool off a little and actually start talking like adults. Don't get me wrong, we were both still pretty mad at each other, me because of what had happened those months ago, and him because I didn't tell him immediately after I'd found out that I was pregnant. We talked further and agreed to try and work things out. Other than that I really don't know what's gonna happen." Said Shawn.

Gus mulled over these words and then spoke.

" Do you love him Shawn?" He asked, hoping this didn't shut Shawn down completely.

Shawn looked Gus straight in the eye as he spoke.

" I loved him while I was with him those seven months, I loved him for those four months I was in Bandon. And yes, I still love him now that I'm back in Santa Barbara. It's what made what happened hurt even worse and I tried hard not to love him but I just couldn't stop." Answered Shawn.

" And he tells me that he's been feeling the same way."He added.

" Do you believe him?" Asked Gus.

" Most of me does, but a part of me is still afraid to believe him, you, everyone who's said that they were sorry for what had happened. My trust in all of you was broken and now, I'm trying to fix it all piece by piece. It's just been really hard." Said Shawn softly.

" Mmnn."

A soft whine caught both Shawn and Gus's attention, they looked up to seeing a sad looking Titan slowly step over to Shawn and start gently nuzzling against the man's shoulder.

Shawn instantly smiled and gave a small snort as he rested up and wrapped an arm around the big white dog and spoke.

" Hey now, I'm alright Buddy, just a little sad is all. I'm fine." He said reassuringly as he gave Titan a one armed hug.

Titan reciprocated by showering Shawn with doggy kisses, earning a chuckle from his master.

Gus found himself smiling at the tender sight.

But is also made him feel just a little rueful.

This big white German shepherd had become a far better friend to Shawn than he himself should've been on that fateful day, and now.

But Gus quickly shook of the feeling and spoke.

" Shawn, why don't we get off the floor and talk some more cause I wanna know everything that's been going on with you... and the baby." Said Gus with a hopeful grin.

Shawn and Titan both turned and eyes him for a few seconds before a small but warm smile spread across Shawn's lips.

" Sure, I'd like that a lot. And I have plenty to tell you." Said Shawn.

Feeling excited and elated, Gus got to his feet first and then strode forward to help Shawn get to his own feet, much to the appreciation of the man with the almost five month baby bump.

Gus helped Shawn carefully get to his feet and then sit down on the comfy tan-colored sofa that stood close by before taking a seat on it himself.

For the hours that followed, the two men plus one canine sat talking, there were more tears, there was soft laughter, a few barks here and there, and most importantly there was the start of the mending of a relationship that went back to the innocent days of childhood.

By the time the two of them were done just being, the sun had begun it's descent towards the horizon.

Gus offered to drive Shawn and Titan home.

Shawn accepted.

The three of them headed out, Shawn locking up the Psych Office once they were out on the beachfront.

Gus and Shawn still talked quietly with each other, making plans to maybe have Gus come over for dinner at Henry's soon.

Titan walked without a leash, ever faithfully at Shawn's side till all three of them reached the parking lot where Gus's Yaris was.

Gus got three of the four doors open.

Titan gracefully jumped into the back seat while Shawn carefully took up shotgun.

Gus got in behind the wheel at started the car.

A few minutes later, a little blue car was pulling out of the parking lot and head down the street towards a childhood home.

Two of the car's occupants were feeling more light and hopeful than they had in a very long time.

And the remaining, four-legged occupant was wondering what was for dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 15

" Detective Lassiter please join me in my office for a moment." Said Chief Karen Vick.

Detective Carlton Lassiter looked up from the report he was filling out at the sound of his superior's voice.

" Yes Chief." He said before quickly getting up from his desk and following close behind the lady as the two of them walked the short distance to the aforementioned office.

Lassiter stepped past the Chief once they had stepped over the threshold and made a B-line for one of the two chairs that stood before the large desk. As he took a seat Chief Vick made here way around the desk and took up the seat behind it.

" Is something wrong Chief?" Asked Lassiter as he eyed the woman behind the desk feeling slightly confused as to why he'd been called into her office. The day had just started so he probably wasn't in any kind of trouble. So what could it possibly be?

" You aren't in any trouble detective. This is about a more private issue, I hope you don't mind Carlton." Said Karen gently.

Lassiter knew instantly what the Chief was taking about. He felt himself deflate just a little bit as he spoke.

" No Chief, I really should talk about this with someone. You seem like you might be able to understand what I'm going through, in a manner of speaking." Sighed Lassiter.

" How is Shawn doing?" Asked Karen.

" He's doing as well as can be expected for someone who had their heart broken by everyone closest to him." Said Lassiter with a small bow of his head.

Chief Vick felt an all too familiar wave of bitter guilt rise up inside her own heart at her Head Detective's words.

" How about you Carlton, how are you doing?" She carefully asked.

At this question Lassiter was silent, he didn't answer right away. A long moment passed before he finally spoke with a small shrug.

" To be honest with you Chief, I truly can't describe to you how I'm feeling about all of this. It's... It's all just overwhelming. A part of me is scared out of my mind, another part of me feels so happy I could burst. On top of that I still feel as guilty as Hell as I did after that day, now even more so now that I know Shawn was pregnant with our baby. I just..." Carlton trailed off as his ability to speak gave out on him. His eyes feeling an all too familiar sting lowered themselves to stare at the floor. Inside he felt his already well dented heart crack just a tiny bit as he remembered _everything _that had happened to lead up to this very point in his life. Sitting in the Chief's office trying to describe how he felt about all of it.

Lassiter breathed in deep through his nostrils to get his emotions under control.

After several long moments had passed Lassiter brought himself to look back up at the blonde woman sitting across from him and spoke.

" Will that be all chief?" He asked gruffly.

Karen Vick shook her head and spoke.

" Yes, that will be all Detective, you may go."

Lassiter nodded and stiffly rose from his seat and wordlessly walked out of the chief's office. With her eyes lingering on her Head Detective's retreating form Chief Vick went back to work. But most of her mind was focused elsewhere. Most of her mind was set on her head detective and a certain psychic consultant, and how she herself had contributed to the splintered mess their relationship was now in. As she sat at her desk, Karen Vick wished with all her heart for a chance to apologize to Shawn face to face. But she couldn't see that chance coming anytime soon.

Maybe that was part of her penance.

Several hours later Carlton Lassiter checked the time on his watch. It was getting close to his lunch hour. At first he didn't think much of this, he just finished up the rest of the report he had been working on and got ready to head out for the usual place he had lunch at.

He bit O'Hara goodbye before heading out of the station.

However, when he got outside he paused as an indea struck him.

Now he debated with himself on whether or not he should make a phone call. The probablity of rejection was undoubtably high but at the same time he found himself feeling that at the very least it was worth a shot. Carlton made up his mind and headed for his car, fishing out his cell-phone as he did so. Once he had pulled it out and flipped it open he stood beside the driver's side door of his crown vick and pressed a number on speed-dial.

He brought the phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer on the other end.

_Ring... Ring... Ri- _

" Hi this is the Spencer residence, Shawn Spencer speaking."

Lassiter didn't answer right away, a part of him lost simply in hearing the sound of Shawn's voice, cherishing it.

" Hello?" Asked Shawn softly, effectively snapping Carlton back to the task at hand.

" H-Hey Shawn, it's me." Said Carlton hoping that Shawn didn't pick up on how nervous he was through his voice.

" Carlton hey, how are you?" Asked Shawn.

" Oh, I'm alright. What about you, is everything alright with you, both of you I mean?" Asked Carlton in return.

" We're doing perfectly fine Carlton. Everything is going really good. So, what is you needed Carlton?" Asked Shawn.

" Oh that, umm, well it's uh, it's my lunch hour and I was wondering if you would like to join me. You don't have to... I mean I just... I would really like for you to have lunch with me." Said Lassiter finally after all the unsure rambling.

Lassiter unconsciously held his breath as he anxiously awaited Shawn's answer.

After a few moments of uncertainty passed by, Carlton heard a soft sigh on the other end of the line before Shawn spoke.

" I'd realy like to have lunch with you too. When can I expect you?" Asked Shawn quietly without a trace of the flamboyance he was known for evident in his tone. There was hesitancy and shyness. The furthest thing from the Shawn Spencer everyone knew.

But Carlton didn't give a damn about that, for his heart was soaring with relief and eagerness as he spoke.

" I can be there in ten minutes." He answered with a barely contained grin.

" Okay, I'll see you in ten minutes." Said Shawn.

" Alright, I'll see you soon Shawn." Said Carlton with reluctance.

" See you Carlton. Bye." Replied Shawn before there was a soft click ending the call.

Smartly choosing to restrain himself from making a public spectacle of himself right there in the SBPD parking lot, Carlton shut his phone and quickly got into his maroon colored crown vick. In seconds he was all but tearing out of the parking lot and heading off for the beach side residential are the Spencer house was located in.

Meanwhile, at the aforementioned house...

Shawn Spencer sighed as he set the phone back down on its base and turned with intentions of heading upstairs to get ready for the impromtu luncheon he had just agreed to. He stopped dead in his tracks however when he came face to face with his father.

" You using you old stealth skills on me Dad?" Asked Shawn with a small smile.

" I still got it, so I'll use it." Replied Henry with a small smile of his own.

The elder Spencer quickly grew serious and got to the issue at hand.

" So, lunch." He stated neutrally.

" Yeah, lunch." Said Shawn.

" It's a first step I guess." He added quietly.

Henry sighed deeply and then nodded his head.

" Alright, you better get ready then." Said Henry finally before stepping aside.

" Thanks Dad." Said Shawn as he quickly walked past his father and disappeared up the stairs to his room to get ready.

Henry watched his son's retreating form and felt a small pang in his heart.

Sure he still hadn't fully forgiven Lassiter just yet, but still Henry hoped that the police detective and his son were gonna have a nice lunch together and hopefully start working through some things.

Henry could tell that behind the calm and quiet facade that Shawn now exuded, that his son longed for the SBPD's Head Detective and it was safe to thing that Lassiter felt the same way of calling and asking Shawn out was any indication.

With a small huff Henry headed into the kitchen with thoughts of lunch on his own mind.

Upstairs, Shawn quickly dressed in a loose fitting light gray sweater and dark blue jeans that were softened around the waist to accomodate his current figure.

" Mmm."

A soft whine from the bed had Shawn turning from the mirror he was using to comb his hair and smiled at the big white dog lounging in top of his bed.

" Sorry buddy, you're gonna have to sit this one out." Said Shawn.

" Wuff." Barked Titan as he stamped on the bed with one of his front paws.

" I'll bring you back a Doggy Bag, I promise." Grinned Shawn.

Titan tilted his head to the side and gave Shawn his best doggy grin while his tale wagged happily behind him.

Shawn chuckled as he went back to combing his longer, dark brown locks into a far more presentable style. He had just put the comb down on the drasser when a flash of maroon caught his eyein the bedroom window.

Shawn smiled softly as he watched Carlton's car pull up in front of the house. Feeling a small spike of nervousness come over her, Shawn looked away from the window and down at his stomach. He reached up and pressed the palms of his hands over the very rounded area which was hidden by the loose material of his sweater. He had just started his fifth month of pregnancy and simply touching the child he was carrying calmed his nerves down tremendously. Rubbing his stomach lightly, Shawn spoke.

" Hey Love, that's your other Daddy down there. He's here to take us to lunch. He's probably dying to see you." Sighed Shawn before taking a steadying breath and and turning away from the window. He headed out of the room with Titan gracefully jumping off the bed and following close behind.

He carefully climbed down the stairs and just as he had reached the last one there was a knock on the front door.

Shawn quickly made his way over and after a small moment of hesitation he opened it. The door sung away to reveal Carlton Lassiter looking just a little bit nervous himself. Carlton stood there before the threshold and found himself simply staring at Shawn. He hadn't seen Shawn in many days but seeing him now had Carlton believing whole heartily that Shawn had grown even more breathtaking since the last time they'd seen each other in person.

" Hey Carlton." Greeted Shawn with a shy smile, effectively snapping Lassiter back to the present.

" Hi Shawn, are you ready to go?" He asked.

" Yeah." Nodded Shawn as he moved to step of the threshold and join Shawn on the front porch. But before he was all the way outside a big white blur shot right past him out of nowhere and barreled right into an unsuspecting Lassiter.

" Titan no!" Cried Shawn as he rushed forward as best he could to get his overzealous canine friend of of his baby's other father.

Thankfully Lassiter had managed to stay upright as the big white German shepherd had all but tackled him. Now he found himself staring down at a pair of big, pale blue eyes framed by a happily panting wolf-like face. Titan was up on his hind legs with his front paws pressed against Lassiter's lower abdomen. Despite himself, Lassiter let a ghost of a smile grace his face and reached down to pat Titan's velvety head and scratch his pointed ears.

" Titan get off of him this instant!" Ordered Shawn sternly. Titan whined and reluctant dropped back onto all fours. With a lingering look at his new friend Titan scurried away back into the house like a chastised puppy.

" I am so sorry about that." Apologized Shawn.

" No, it's alright Shawn. I'm actually glad I got his stamp of approval." Said Lassiter.

" His name's Titan, he was a gift from the friends I stayed with up in Oregon." Said Shawn.

" Titan. The name fits him well. Shall we go?" Asked Lassiter.

" Yeah, lets." Said Shawn as he and Lassiter started making their way down the porch steps.

" Hold it." Came a deep, stern voice.

Both Shawn and Lassiter froze and then turned around to see Henry Spencer standing on the porch a picture of authority.

" Mr. Spencer hi." Said Lassiter quickly, feeling all of about 3 inches tall under the elder Spencer's gaze.

" What is it Dad?" Asked Shawn.

" Nothin, just have a good time Shawn and Lassiter..." Henry trailed off and simply gave the detective a look.

Lassiter got the message loud and clear.

_Hurt Shawn in any way shape or form during this outing, they won't ever find a trace of you no matter how hard they look. _

Shawn sent Henry a " father be nice please" look while Lassiter held Henry's gaze and nodded mutely.

With that Shawn and Lassiter turned and resumed in heading off for lunch together.

How it would go was yet to be seen.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 16

" So... Umm... What are you in the mood for Shawn?" Asked Lassiter quietly from where he sat behind the wheel.

" Well, anything will do but since this is you lunch hour, how about we go the simply route and just grab a couple of slices from Collesseo's?" Suggested Shawn.

" W-Well... Okay then. Just tell me which way to go to get to this Collesseo's." Nodded Lassiter.

Shawn nodded back and the proceeded to give the police detective the necessary directions to get to the pizza parlor. When they had just about reached Collesseo's Lassiter parked the crown vick as close as he could get it leaving about half a block left to travel. With small smiles at each other and slight awkwardness Shawn and Lassiter got out of the car. Lassiter quickly locked up the crown vick and hurried over to join Shawn on the sidewalk. He fed two quarters into the meter. He and Shawn started walking together towards the place of there intended lunch together.

As they walked Shawn and Lassiter kept taking furtive glances at each other. Shawn could see how unsure and nervous Lassiter was. In turn Lassiter caught how Shawn placed his right hand over his rounded stomach which was just visible beneath the baggy sweater the brunette was wearing. Lassiter could see that Shawn was feeling just like he was.

The two men quietly ducked into the small, cozy pizza made their way over to one of the private booths off towards the back. Lassiter stood close by as a precaution when Shawn carefully lowered himself into the booth.

" Are you okay Shawn?" Asked Lassiter as he sat down across from Shawn.

" I'm fine, hungry though." Said Shawn with a small smile.

" I bet." Said Lassiter with a small chuckle.

Then a red headed waitress came up to the booth, she greeted them and handed out two laminated menus. The waitress patiently waited till there were ready with what they wanted for lunch. Lassiter ordered a slice of pepperoni mushroom while Shawn ordered a slice of Sicilian with grilled chicken and roasted tomato topping.

" No pineapple?" Asked Lassiter curiously once the waitress had taken her leave with their orders.

" You're gonna laugh but, in the beginning I couldn't get enough of my beloved fruity delicacy had it almost everyday while I was up in Bandon. Then I get to the three and a half month mark and suddenly I can't even stand the sight of a pineapple without thinking I'm gonna hurl. So I haven't touched any since then." Explained Shawn.

Shawn's words were met with silence as Lassiter stared at him in disbelief. Then he spoke.

" Sweet justice, Shawn Spencer can't stand his beloved fruit. It's a sign of the apocalypse, it must be." Said Lassiter with complete seriousness.

" Oh don't be so dramatic, it's not the apocalypse, just something a little ways beneath it." Said Shawn with a sad sigh.

There was a beat of silence and then both Lassiter and Shawn were dissolving into soft chuckles. Just then the red haired waitress returned carry a tray with two plates on it. She smiled and set each plate down, the one with the Sicilian slice for Shawn and the pepperoni and mushroom slice for Lassiter. With a nod she left the two men to enjoy their lunch.

" Finally." Said Shawn before he eagerly dug into his slice. Instead of digging into his own slice of pizza, Carlton's attention was focused on Shawn. He smiled as he watched the one who was carrying his child eat with deep gusto. Shawn was munching away on a big bite when he noticed the pale blue eyes that were once again staring at him. Shawn swallowing the mouthful of pizza and spoke.

" Carlton, you're staring again and you aren't enjoying your lunch like you should be." He said with a half-smile.

That instantly brought Lassiter out of his staring.

" Oh, sorry." Said Lassiter quickly before he picked up the knife and fork by his hand and set to work eating.

The two of them ate in comfortable silence that immediately reminded them of the times in the past where they had enjoyed good food and the simple pleasure of each others company. They soon started up a quiet conversation in which Carlton regaled Shawn with the happenings of the SBPD. He made a key note to not mention any specific details about current cases, he figured that was still a raw subject. All too soon they had finished their pizza slices and Carlton's watch informed him that his lunch break was nearly up. Carlton flagged down the red haired waitress and asked for the bill. At the last minute Shawn asked for some garlic knots to go and gave Lassiter an apologetic look that the older man silently found to be absolutely adorable. Lassiter reassured Shawn that he had the order covered and it was eight dollars be gladly forked over.

After the meal was paid for and the bag of garlic knots was secure in Shawn's hands, Lassiter rose from his seat first and gently gripped Shawn by his arm as the heavily pregnant man got up from his own seat. Bidding the staff of the restaurant a find farewell the two men quickly walked out. They made their way back to Lassiter's car. Lassiter opened the door and helped Shawn get into the front passenger seat. After making sure that Shawn was safely inside the vehicle, Lassiter shut the door and made his way around the front of the crown vic to the driver's side. Within minutes the maroon car was pulling away from the side walk and heading back towards the quite suburban area where the Spencer residence was located in.

The drive was made in a comfortable silence that Carlton couldn't help but find slightly surreal because silent and thoughtful were not words that he thought he would ever associate with Shawn Spencer, ever.

After a drive that was all together to short for Carlton's liking they were pulling up in front of Shawn's childhood home. Carlton barely managed to conceal his great reluctance as he helped Shawn out of the car and returned the younger man to his proverbial sanctuary. On the port they were greeted by a practically bouncing Titan and a quiet Henry Spencer. While Shawn and the big white dog were both warm and fond in their farewells to Carlton, Henry simply looked at him with this unreadable expression on his face and gave him a silent nod before all but herding Shawn inside. After that, Carlton went back to the station and resumed being hard as nails Head Detective Lassiter.

In the back of his mind though, it was Shawn who dominated his thoughts, Shawn and the precious passenger he carried within him.

A few days later on a quiet evening...

Carlton looked away from the civil war documentary he had been watching with rapt attention when the phone suddenly rang. Carlton quickly grabbed up the phone and answered it.

" Carlton Lassiter speaking." He said.

" Hey Carlton, it's me." Came the quiet voice of Shawn Spencer a few seconds later.

" Shawn, hi." Said Carlton, now instantly alert and wondering if something was up.

" Listen I know that it's kinda late, but I was just wondering... I mean you don't have to come or anything. It's just that... I'd really like for you to come and be there... With me..." Shawn trailed off after this long bit of babbling and sighed softly.

Naturally feeling slightly confused, Lassiter spoke up.

" Shawn, are you alright? I mean you didn't make much sense just now. So where is it you want me to be?" He asked gently, genuinely curious about what it was that Shawn wanted for him to do.

" I'm okay Carlton, just a little nervous is all. The reason that I called you is because I have a doctor's appointment in a couple of days and I was just wondering if you could come with me." Said Shawn softly.

" Just tell me where and when, I'll be there Shawn." Said Carlton without hesitation.

" Are you sure you can make it though?" Asked Shawn.

" I can take a personal day so don't you worry none." Reassured Carlton, feeling warm elation at the simple thought of being with Shawn for whatever curious about the doctor's appointment, the dark haired man spoke.

" What's the appointment for?" He asked.

" Oh, they're gonna give me a full check up first and then they are gonna do a sonogram." Said Shawn.

There was a beat of silence before Carlton finally got his voice to work properly despite the shell-shock that had settled over him.

" S-So you want me there to..." He trailed off as emotion clogged his throat. Thankfully, Shawn spoke up.

" Yes, I want you to be there so we can see our baby for the first time, together." He said and from what Carlton could hear, the younger man was choking up a little himself.

Now Lassiter knew he would definitely be asking the Chief for the day off.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 17

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter was known for being a man with nerves of the hardest steel. In his moderately long career as a law enforcement officer, he had come face to face with certain death on more than one occasion and lived to tell the tale. The blue eyed man had stared down many a weapon wielding criminal with an ice-cold glare and a steady gun in hand. He may have been know for being a tough as nails cop, but right now Carlton Lassiter was feeling nervous, as though his insides had turned to ice as he pulled up to the white building that was the private clinic he had been asked to come to today to witness a very quiet but monumental event.

As he smoothly pulled into the parking lot, Carlton Lassiter was using all he had to keep down the irrational urge to turn tail and run. He wasn't the cool headed Head Detective that most people knew him for being. Today he was just Carlton, an expectant first time father who was here to look upon his unborn child for the first ever. Carlton found a parking spot and climbed out of his maroon colored Crown vic. He took a cursory look around the parking lot and instantly zeroed in on the slightly beat up looking white truck that was parked a few spaces down from him.

_" They're already here, probably waiting for me and wondering whether or not I'm gonna show my face. C'mon Carlton, just man up and go in there."_ Urged Carlton's inner psyche. Pulling in a deep steadying breath, the dark haired man battled down the nerves and started walking out of the parking lot towards the waiting doors of the private clinic.

When he found himself actually inside the building he found himself hesitating for a moment as he looked around, feeling like a big fish out of water. He'd never actually been in a place like this, not even with Victoria; he had to admit that it was a bit daunting. Lassiter managed to keep the precarious hold he had on his nerves and got right down to business by making his way to the front desk. He was halfway to reaching it when a gruff and familiar voice called out to him.

" Carlton." Came the voice of one Henry Spencer.

Carlton turned to see the older Spencer clad in one of his signature printed shirts walking towards him. Carlton couldn't help but notice that Shawn's father had called him by his first name. Maybe there was hope after all, but Carlton wasn't going to risk loosing this faint glimmer, so he spoke with utmost politeness.

" Mr. Spencer." He said steadily with a nod.

" Glad you made it, Shawn was worried that you wouldn't show." Said Henry as he came to stand before the other father of his unborn grandchild.

" I told Shawn I was gonna be here. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Said Carlton, meaning every single word.

" Good to know." Said Henry simply before with a small sigh he continued.

" He's in the private waiting room, just sign yourself in at the front desk first and go be with him." Said Henry before he stepped away and started heading off down the hallway.

" Where are you going?" Asked Carlton out of curiosity.

" I'm going to go get myself a cup of coffee and Shawn some M&Ms." Said Henry over his shoulder, but then he turned and pinned Carlton with this amused look in his eyes as he spoke.

" The Little One's got one Hell of a sweet tooth already." He added.

Carlton let out a small huff of disbelieve and a breathless smile spread across his face before he could stop himself. Henry sent Carlton a small half smile before with a nod he turned around and continued down the hallway to get the coffee for himself and the candy for Shawn. Lassiter watched Henry's retreating for for a few seconds before he remembered what the older man had just said. He immediately grew serious and turned his gaze to the door that stood just a little ways ahead of him to his right. Stenciled in black on the glass pane within this door were the words ' Private Waiting Area'. The off duty police detective felt the nervousness of before return with a vengeance, but he did his best to battle it back down. Carlton gathered his nerve and headed over to the front desk to sign in first, then he was slowly making his way over to the aforementioned door. He paused at the threshold for a moment before he reached out and gripped the door knob.

Swallowing lightly Carlton turned the knob and pushed the door open. The door swung away to reveal the private waiting area. It was a room that was warmly lit and painted in soft hues. Carlton looked around the room noting that the number of occupants was sparse, which was probably a good thing. There were a few couples scattered around, some had small children with them, but the room was no where near as filled as the regular waiting room might have been. As he looked around the room, he felt his heart stutter in its beating when his eyes came to rest on the individual who was sitting by the large arched window that dominated a whole corner of the room.

This person was none other than Shawn Spencer.

Lassiter stood somewhat in quiet awe as he took in the sight of the one who was carry his child. If it was possible, Shawn's had turned an even richer shade of dark chocolate brown. Though there was a light smattering of dark stubble over the lower portion of his face, Shawn's skin seemed to have this glow about it as the morning light from outside shone over it. He was dressed in a simple black Henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans, and he had his brown motorcycle jacket draped over his crossed forearms, effectively obscuring his stomach area from any unwanted attention.

If Carlton had thought that Shawn had looked great before, now he found the younger man to be absolutely breath-taking. Carlton suddenly felt like an idiot for just standing there ogling Shawn like a museum patron would a beautiful piece of art. Shaking himself out of his reverie and resolving to act as natural as he could, Carlton stepped forward and lightly cleared his throat. This immediately caught Shawn's attention as he turned away from the window and his eyes came to rest on Carlton.

Though he would feel slight embarrassment about it later on, right now Carlton felt his knees go weak for a split second as he found himself staring into Shawn's now mostly green instead of hazel eyes. Carlton felt a warmth spread across his chest as he watched the radiate little smile that lit up Shawn's face as he realized who was standing just a few feet before him.

" Carlton." Smiled Shawn as he began to carefully rise to his feet, the added weight of his now almost six month swell naturally making it a little bit difficult.

Carlton was at Shawn's side in an instant, he gently gripped the younger man by his upper arms and held Shawn steady as he climbed to his feet.

" Thanks, it really is starting to get difficult to be graceful. I'm so glad you came." Said Shawn while practically beaming.

" Well I told you I'd be here, I'm a man of my word." Said Carlton with a small grin of his own.

_" God he looks so good." _Thought Carlton as he continued to take in the stunning vision before him.

" Good to know you're gonna be here for the baby." Said Shawn softly, his expression dimming somewhat.

" I'm here for you both Shawn." Said Carlton without hesitation and meaning it with every fiber of his being as he gave Shawn's forearms a firm squeeze.

Shawn felt his heart both swell and twinge a little at these words. Feeling the backs of his eyes starting to burn, Shawn blinked rapidly and forced himself to keep his composure as he smiled back at Lassiter and nodded in silent acceptance.

Feeling a small twinge in his own chest, Carlton nodded and then helped Shawn as he lowered himself back down into the cushioned chair he had been sitting in earlier. Lassiter himself took up a seat right next to the brunette, the two of them sat in slightly awkward silence in the proceeding moment until Shawn suddenly let out a small gasp and looked down at his stomach with wide eyes.

" Shawn what is it? What's wrong?" Asked an instantly alarmed Lassiter.

" Carly, I think our baby just kicked for the first time." Whispered Shawn as his hands went to reverently hold his rounded stomach.

Carlton's eyes widened comically as they too went to Shawn's distended stomach. Before he could stop himself, Lassiter was reached out and gently placing his hand to the rounded curve of Shawn's baby bump. Shawn looked up at this and stared at Lassiter in surprise. Seeing what he was doing, Lassiter was just about to draw his hand away, he had done this without asking first and now thought that Shawn had minded the touch. His hand was just about to lift off when it was suddenly halted by a warm hand gently coming to rest over it.

" It's alright Carlton." Said Shawn softly as he smiled at the dark hair man and then looked back down at his stomach, and their joined hands resting over it.

Carlton felt his throat close up on him as he too looked back down at Shawn's stomach. The expectant parents waited with baited breath and then...

" Oh my God." Whispered Carlton in awe as he felt soft movement against the palm of his hand. Shawn inhaled softly and then let out a breathless laugh as their baby moved once again.

" Has this... Has this ever happened before?" Asked Carlton softly.

" No, I mean sure, I've felt a few flutters here and there but this is the first time I've felt something this strong." Said Shawn, sounding slightly breathless as he rubbed his belly with his other hand.

" Wow." Whispered Carlton before a big, slightly goofy grin spread across his face as he stared at Shawn. It had Shawn grinning back within seconds.

They were so caught up in the small but poignant moment that they didn't even notice Henry Spencer's as he approached. The elder Spencer was about to speak and make his presence known when he noticed the way his son was staring at Lassiter and how the dark haired man was staring right back, both of them grinning at each other like they were the happiest people on the face of the planet. Well, maybe this was true to some extent, they were expectant parents after all. With reluctance, Henry softly cleared his throat to announce that he was present.

The moment instantly broke between Shawn and Carlton as they looked up to see Henry standing there watching them with a questioning expression. Carlton drew away from Shawn and felt heat creep into his cheeks while Shawn smiled and greeted his father.

" Hey Dad." Said Shawn.

" Hey." Said Henry as he closed the remaining distance and handed over the bag of M&M's he had been dispatched to bring back to an eager Shawn.

He took up the seat on Shawn's other side and spoke.

" Did I miss something?" He asked as he looked from a slightly embarrassed looking Lassiter to Shawn who was happily munching on the chocolate he'd been craving.

" The baby kicked Dad." Said Shawn after he had swallowed his mouthful of candy.

" Seriously?" Asked Henry as his eyes immediately went to Shawn's baby bump.

" Yeah, me and Carlton were just talking and it happened." Beamed Shawn.

" I missed it." Said Henry softly with a regretful little smile.

" There will be more to come Mr. Spencer." Said Carlton with a hesitant smile sent the older man's way.

Henry looked up to meet Lassiter's gaze and held it for several moments before he nodded mutely and quirked one side of his lip in an almost smile. It wasn't much but it was a start to some kind of rapport between the two men who happened to love Shawn and the baby he was carrying with all their hearts. Another ten minutes passed before a young woman clad in light lavender scrubs walked up to them and spoke.

" Are you Mr. Shawn Spencer?" Asked the Nurse.

" Yeah, that's me. I'm here for a check-up and a sonogram." Answered Shawn quietly with a smile to the nurse.

" Yes, Dr. Rodriquez is ready to see you now. Will the three of you please follow me?" Requested the young Nurse as she returned Shawn's smile.

The three men all nodded, Carlton and Henry both rising from their seats first and helping Shawn get to his feet. Shawn felt nervous anticipation settled over him as he followed the young nurse through the twin doors that led to the clinic's private examination rooms. It was a great deal of comfort to have his father and his baby's other father flanking him on either side as the nurse directed them into an examination room.

" The Doctor will be with you shortly. In the mean time please have a seat on the examination table, and relax." Said the Nurse with a smile as she eyed the barely veiled look of uncertainty that graced Shawn's face.

Shawn sent the woman a slightly embarrassed smile before he nodded and made his way over to the examination table after handing his jacket over to his father. Henry and Carlton were right there beside him as he carefully climbed onto the foot of the table and sat over the edge. Now the three of them waited for Dr. Rodriquez to make his appearance. As he sat on the table, Shawn's hyper-sensitive skills of perception took in every detail of the room, from the slightly worn tiles that made up the floor, to the many medical instruments that were stationed throughout the place, to the machine that had a monitor attached to it that stood in the corner. Shawn's hazel green eyes lingered on this piece of equipment because he instantly knew that this was the sonogram machine that the doctor would be using. In the days leading up to this appointment, Shawn had all but taken Gus's laptop hostage as he'd researched extensively on everything and anything that had to do with sonograms.

He had not mentioned anything to Henry or Carlton about the part where the doctor was going to do an amniocentesis today, the procedure where the doc was going to stick him with an insanely long needle and collect some of the amniotic fluid to test for the usual signs of infections or chromosomal abnormalities. Now as he waited for the doctor, Shawn had a sinking feeling that maybe he should have given his father and Carlton the heads up. It was too late now for that, so it would be up to Dr. Rodriguez to explain things when the time came.

The three men in the room all looked up when a new person strode into the room. He was a man in his mid to late thirties with dark blond hair, with kind light brown eyes and an easy going way about him. The white medical coat he had and the stethoscope on made it a give in as to who he was. The much anticipated Dr. Rodriguez had finally arrived.

" Good morning." He said warmly as he looked between the three men and finally settled on Shawn for the obvious reasons.

Shawn, Henry, and Carlton all greeted the doctor back and eyed the man as he made his way over to them.

" Well I must say that this is indeed a pleasure, Carriers are a rarity. You Mr. Spencer are only the second Carrier I've ever come across in my whole career in medicine." Said the doctor with a warm grin.

Shawn smiled back, easily seeing that the doctor before him was very excited to meet him.

" Call me Shawn Doc, Mr. Spencer's my dad right here." Said Shawn with a tiny smirk as he gestured to Henry.

" Alright then Shawn, lets get down to business. I'll start with a cursory examination, and I have some questions I'll be needing to ask." Said the Doctor with a small chuckle as he pulled up his stethoscope and wore it properly. He held the flat, disk-like end of the stethoscope and gently tucked his hand under the V-shaped collar of Shawn's Henley shirt, pressing the other end of the stethoscope over the place where Shawn's heart was located.

" Breathe in please." Requested Dr. Rodriquez.

Shawn did as he was asked and breath in deep and easy. The doctor did repeated this a few more times, changing where he placed the end of the stethoscope. He drew away after he had listened at Shawn's back.

" Alright, everything's fine with you as far as I can tell. Now I'd like for you to lay back while I go get the Pinard scope so we can listen in on baby's heartbeat." Smiled the doctor.

Instantly feeling excited, Shawn scooted back a little on the examination table and carefully lowered himself onto his back.

" You're doing great Shawn." Said Carlton softly from where he stood by Shawn's shoulder, to his silent delight the younger man gave him a warm smile. Then Dr. Rodriquez came back with a stethoscope that had a longer end to it.

" Alright Shawn, please lift up your shirt for me." Said the Doc.

Feeling his cheeks heat up just a tiny bit, Shawn did as the doctor ordered, pulling up his shirt by the hem and revealing his pregnant belly to the other men in the room. Carlton barely kept his jaw from dropping as he stared at Shawn's baby bump, this was the first time he had ever seen anything like it, it was strange and at the same time one of the most amazing sights he'd ever beheld in his life.

Carlton was snapped out of his staring when the doctor spoke to him.

" Since Shawn had already revealed one gentleman to be his father, I take it that you are Shawn's significant other, making you this baby's other father correct?" Asked Dr. Rodriguez as he gently pressed his fingers here and there over Shawn's bump before proceeding to place the end of the scope against the warm, distended skin.

" Huh? Oh, y-yes. I'm Carlton Lassiter, the other father." Said Carlton feeling his head swim for a moment at the monumental meaning of these simple words.

" We can do a DNA test to simply confirm things once I do the amniocentesis, but right now I can tell you that this baby has solid, perfectly normal heart rhythms." Said Dr. Rodriguez with a smile.

" That's awesome." Said Shawn softly, feeling some of the tension he had been feeling about this whole thing ease at these words.

" Wait up, amniocentesis? That sounds vaguely familiar but I can't put my finger on it." Said Henry.

" No problem Mr. Spencer, it's a routine procedure. I'll be applying a local anesthesia to the lower region of Shawn's abdomen and collecting some amniotic fluid via a needle. Seeing as to how Shawn almost at six months, the risks have diminished significantly so I am quiet confident that everything will go smoothly." Assured the doctor.

Carlton was just about to voice his own opinion and even protest when he felt a warm hand wrap around his own and squeeze firmly. The dark haired man looked down and met Shawn warm and calm gaze as the younger man spoke.

" It's alright Carlton, it's done all the time. They do it to make sure everything's okay with the baby." Said Shawn.

" Shawn's absolutely right Mr. Lassiter, this procedure is to check for infections and any other abnormalities. We want to make sure that everything is sound with Shawn and the child he's carrying." Added Dr. Rodriguez.

Carlton nodded feeling some of his tension ease, and he refrained from correcting the Doctor, telling him to call him Detective instead of Mister. He was off duty right now, Mister would do. With a nod, Carlton wrapped his fingers around Shawn's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

" Alright, everything seems to be in superb order with you Shawn, so let's get to the main event." Smiled the doctor before he stepped away to retrieve the sonogram machine and a tube of gel.

The doctor brought the machine over to the side of the examination table and pressed a few button before unscrewing the cap on the tube of gel.

" Now, this is gonna be a little cold so just bear with me here." Said Rodriguez in apologetic warning before he lowered the tube and squeezed out the clear blue colored gel onto Shawn's rounded stomach.

" Jeez, that's not a little cold it's glacial." Exclaimed Shawn as he hissed at the frigid substance that was being coated expertly onto his stomach. The pregnant carrier felt a firm squeeze around his hand and looked up gratefully at Carlton, and then to Henry who had a wince of sympathy on his face.

" Just bear with it son, it's all so we can see the baby." Said Henry.

That made Shawn instantly stop complaining and give a silent nod.

" Alright then, here we go." Said Dr. Rodriguez as he picked up the wand of the sonogram machine and gently pressed it to Shawn's now glistening baby bump.

All eyes went to the screen of the sonogram machine as a fuzzy gold colored image made it's appearance.

" Just let me move around a bit, the image should clear up in a few seconds." Said the doctor as he slowly glided the wand over Shawn's stomach.

Shawn, Carlton, and Henry were all riveted to the four inch monitor of the sonogram machine, their eyes never once leaving the slowly clearing 3D-4D image.

" Wow." Whispered Shawn unconsciously tightening his grip on Carlton's hand as he stared at the image of his unborn child for the first time.

Carlton didn't mind the almost too hard grip on his hand at all, he was focused solely on the image of the most beautiful being he had ever seen in his entire life. The golden image showed the sleeping face of the little being he had helped create. Henry Spencer himself gazed at the image of his grandchild with his eyes just a tiny bit misted over. Shawn, Carlton, and Henry were all fully grown men, yet as they stared at this small yet absolutely extraordinary sight, they all felt themselves instantly falling in love with this tiny little being.

" Well now, just one first looks alone, this kid is gonna be a heck of a looker." Chuckled Dr. Rodriguez as he turned his gaze from the screen to the expectant parents and one grandfather.

The three of them all somehow tore their gazes away from the heavenly image and met the doctor's warm hazel gaze.

" Can you tell us if the baby's a boy or a girl?" Asked Shawn softly.

" Of course Shawn." Smiled Dr. Rodriguez before he turned back to the screen and then moved the wand in his hand over the curved of Shawn's baby bump.

The three expectant men all waited with bated breath for the Doctor to give them his answer. Dr. Rodriguez was silent and thoughtful for several long moments as he gazed at the baby with an expert eye, seeking out the key details that would determine what gender the baby was. The wait was almost too much for Shawn and Carlton in particular.

Then the doctor finally turned back around to face them with a smile still gracing his face as he spoke.

" Congratulations, it looks like the two of you are having a healthy and happy baby boy."

No sooner had these words of revelation left the doctor's mouth, a stunned silence settled over the room. This lasted for a good few seconds, then Rodriguez watched as two powerful muscle spasms made Carlton's cheek and forehead twitch uncontrollably.

" Carlton, what is it?" Asked Shawn in confusion, he himself was already in somewhat of a daze now that it was revealed to him that he was going to be the proud father of a son.

Henry too looked quizzically at the off-duty police detective and wondered just what was going on.

Lassiter felt this powerful roaring start up in his ears as he locked eyes with Shawn. The older man blinked owlishly and finally spoke.

" I love you Shawn." He breathed.

" Uh-oh." Said Dr. Rodriguez, the well experienced doctor knowing just what was going to happen next.

And sure enough, Carlton Lassiter's eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he rapidly lost consciousness and dropped like a bowling ball thrown from the top of a skyscraper.

_If this was what happened when he was just told what gender his baby was, how the hell was Lassiter going to react when the Doctor did the amniocentesis, which involved a big scary needle? _

Oh crap. _  
_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

.

Chapter 18

" Oww." Groaned Carlton Lassiter as he slowly came back into consciousness. His deep blue eyes fluttered open and blinked back into focus. When his vision cleared up, Carlton found himself staring up into a pair of deep, hazel green eyes that were brimming with relief.

" Hey Lassie-face, glad you're back." Said Shawn Spencer from where he was standing over the dark haired man who had collapsed like a how of cards some ten minutes earlier.

" Shawn?" Asked Lassiter, who was still in a bit of a fog.

" Yeah Carly, I'm here." Said Shawn softly as he reached out and placed his hand over the center of Carlton's chest.

The steady beat beneath his palm and fingers helped ease some of the fear that still lingered with Shawn even now that Carlton was awake. Carlton instantly became alert when he realized that Shawn's hand was shaking minutely where it rested over his chest.

" Shawn what happened?" Asked Carlton as he sat up on what was now revealed to be an examination table similar to the one Shawn had been laying on during the sonogram.

" You passed out Carlton; Dr. Rodriguez told us that we're having a boy, you spaced out, told me you loved me, and the dropped to the floor in a heap." Said Shawn softly.

Carlton blinked as he let these words sink in. Then he notice the look on Shawn's face. The younger man may have had a small smile on his face, but it was wane, and his eyes had this quietly haunted look in them. Without even realizing it, Carlton reached up and covered the hand that was still rest over his heart as he spoke.

" I scared you." He said in quiet comprehension and guilt. Shawn inhaled sharply and ducked his head. Carlton watched in silence as the one who was carrying his son clenched his jaw and clinked his eyes very rapidly. Shawn cleared his throat lightly before he finally looked back up to meet Carlton's gaze and spoke.

" It's just the hormones making me overly emotional, that's all. I mean, Gus did the same thing when it finally dawned on him that he was gonna be an uncle soon. He toppled over just like you did. Reality just hit you. I wasn't scared, what do I look like, some kind of pansy? I'm fine Carlton, honest." Assured Shawn, all the while contradicting himself with the slight tremor in his voice as he spoke, and the overly bright sheen that had developed over his eyes. Carlton felt his guilt increase ten fold, so within seconds he was climbing off of the examination table and standing on his own two feet.

Shawn could do no more than gasp softly as he was pulled into a strong, but surprisingly gentle embrace.

" I'm so sorry I scared you Shawn." Murmured Carlton into Shawn's long chocolate locks.

Shawn for his part, was unbearably silent and tense within Carlton's hold for a very long while. Then all at once every inch of the pregnant carrier seemed to sigh and he melted into the arms that were holding him. Shawn raised his own arms and wrapped them tightly around Carlton, his hands fisting into the back of the older man's light blue dress shirt as he spoke.

" I'm okay, just... just don't do something like that again, please. I thought you'd had an aneurysm or something. Please don't ever do that to me again." Said Shawn desperately.

" I won't, I promise." Said Carlton, meaning it with all he had in him.

Shawn nodded mutely and then promptly buried his face into the side of Carlton's neck. Carlton could scarcely believe that he was holding Shawn, and that the younger man was holding him in return. The off-duty police detective did not want this moment to end. He had longed for this feeling for so many long and lonely months and now that he finally had his lover back in his arms, he never wanted to let go. As he allowed himself to be held by the other father of the baby boy he was carrying, Shawn felt this strange sense of peace wash over him. Suddenly, all the hurt and betrayal that had happened between him and Carlton didn't matter so much. What truly mattered now was the future that loomed not too far away.

The sudden sound of someone lightly clearing his throat had Shawn and Carlton reluctantly parting. The two men turned to see Henry Spencer and Dr. Rodriguez standing in the doorway of the room.

" Nice to see you didn't clock out on us for very long." Said Dr. Rodriguez with a smile as he and Henry made their way over to Shawn and Carlton.

" You alright?" Asked Henry gruffly as he eyed Carlton critically.

" I'm fine, thanks for asking Mr. Spencer." Answered Carlton.

" Good, and it's Henry." Said Henry, not quite meeting Carlton's stunned gaze as he said this. It seemed that Shawn's father was also on the path of finally forgiving Lassiter.

Carlton wisely nodded in acceptance, emotion temporarily robbing him of his ability to speak. Henry gave a small nod as well before he turned to Shawn and spoke.

" You ready to go son?" He asked.

Shawn was just about to answer Carlton spoke up.

" Wait a second, what about the amnio-thing, don't you still have to do that?" He asked, feeling dread at the thought of the big needle that would be involved in this particular procedure.

" Well, it looks like passing out hasn't resulted in memory loss. To answer your question, it has already been done. I performed the amniocentesis while you were unconscious." Smiled Dr. Rodriquez.

" Everything went smoothly. Shawn and the baby are perfectly fine." He added.

It was here that Shawn spoke.

" Hey Dad listen, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

" Sure Kiddo." Said Henry.

Together the father and son quietly stepped out of the room leaving Carlton with Dr. Rodriguez. Rodriguez being the physician that he was, immediately set about making sure that Carlton was alright from his loss of consciousness and subsequent rendezvous with the exam room floor. Outside in the hallway, Shawn steadied his nerve and answered his father's questioning gaze.

" Dad, I'm gonna go with Carlton. There are some things me and him need to talk about." Said Shawn with more calmness than he actually felt.

Henry was silent for a long moment before he finally spoke.

" You're going to tell him the truth." He said knowingly.

" Yeah, I am." Nodded Shawn.

" You sure about this son?" Asked Henry.

" I'm sure dad, it's now or never. He deserves to know the truth and I need to tell him myself." Said Shawn quietly.

Henry's expression grew thoughtful and then he spoke.

" Call me if you need me, okay?" Sighed Henry. Shawn gave his father a small nod and then the two of them walked back into the exam room.

" Are you okay to drive?" Asked Shawn to Carlton.

" Yeah, I'm fine Shawn, why do you ask?" Asked Carlton.

" I'm going with you." Said Shawn bluntly.

" What?... Oh, okay." Said Carlton, feeling trepidation for what Shawn had in mind.

Shawn, Henry, and Carlton all bid Dr. Rodriguez farewell until Shawn's next appointment and made there way out of the clinic. Once the three of them were outside, Henry gave Shawn's shoulder a firm squeeze and sent Carlton a look that clearly told the police detective that if he didn't take care of Shawn and the baby then there would be hell to pay. Then the older Spencer took his leave and left Shawn and Carlton to each other. Shawn pulled his light jacket snugly around him in an effort to hide his current condition from any unwanted attention as he turned to Carlton and spoke.

" Let's get outta here." He said quietly.

Carlton nodded mutely before leading the way to where he had parked his car. Once they reached the crown Vic, Carlton first opened the door for Shawn and helped the pregnant carrier climb into the vehicle before he himself climbed into the driver's seat. The drive to Lassiter's apartment was filled with a strange kind of silence that was both wrought with mild tension and retrained giddiness. There was tension for what Shawn had decided to reveal to Carlton and there was quiet joy because they had just found out that they were having a perfectly healthy baby boy. All throughout the drive, both men kept stealing glances at each other. There was so much they wanted to say to each other, yet they hardly knew where to begin.

Thirty minutes later, Carlton was smoothly driving the maroon colored car into the parking garage of his apartment complex. The off-duty detective quickly found his reserved spot and parked. Shawn felt his heartbeat quicken as he carefully climbed out of the passenger seat with some help from Carlton. Once he was out, Shawn closely followed behind Carlton as the older man led the way into the apartment building. A silent, slightly awkward elevator ride later, Shawn was stepping over the threshold into Lassiter's apartment. Carlton stepped in himself and closed the door behind him.

Shawn's razor-sharp mind immediately took in even the minutest details of what he could see of Carlton's apartment; mainly the kitchen and living room area. Unlike the last time Shawn had been here, when the place had been in slight disarray, everything was now back in place with almost military like pristine.

" Nice to see that you tidied up since the last time I was here." Said Shawn as he turned to give Shawn a half smile.

" Oh, yeah. I guess I just got my motivation back." Said Carlton as he and Shawn made their way into the living room area.

Carlton lightly held Shawn by his elbows as the younger man slowly lowered himself onto Lassiter's tan colored sofa. Once he was sure that Shawn was comfortable, Carlton sat down himself. The two men sat facing one another, neither one sure what to say to break the silence. It was Shawn who finally broke the stalemate by speaking.

" I'd usually try some small talk, but that's just gonna be a waste of time so I'll just get right down to it. Carlton, there's something I need to tell you." Said Shawn softly

Shawn pressed his hands to the curve of his stomach to keep Carlton from seeing how they had begun to tremble. Carlton immediately felt unease settle over him as he spoke.

" What is it Shawn? What is it you need to tell me?" Asked Carlton, knowing full well that he probably wasn't going to like the answer.

Shawn took in a deep, steadying breath before finally answering Carlton.

" I'm not psychic, I never was." Said Shawn, finally revealing his most guarded secret to the man he loved.

Dead silence followed after Shawn's words of confession. Carlton stared at Shawn with pale blue eyes that had grown to the size of dinner plates. His mouth was working soundlessly, trying to ford words and failing spectacularly. In essence, Carlton Lassiter resembled a freshly caught tuna fish gasping for its last breaths. An eternity seemed to pass before Carlton finally regained his voice and spoke, though all he could manage was a chocked whisper.

" H-How Shawn?" He asked.

Taking in another deep breath, Shawn began to explain everything from being born with a photographic memory, to his childhood filled with Henry's constant training to be a cop. He told Carlton everything and witch each truth he revealed, Shawn felt more and more liberated. Shawn talked for what seemed like hours, revealing to Carlton how he had figured out so much and solved so many cases.

When Shawn finally stopped, he looked up at Carlton and saw that the older man was staring at him completely slack-jawed. A life-age of the Earth seemed to pass by before Carlton snapped his jaw back up and spoke.

" So there's no inside source in the department, you're just a better detective than me." Said Carlton as a storm of emotions raged behind his darkened eyes.

" I'm sorry Carlton, I-" Shawn began to say when Carlton held up his hand and silenced him.

Shawn watched as Carlton's eyes hardened and took of the color of pure a low growl from the back of his throat, Carlton shot up from his seat on the sofa and began pacing like a caged tiger as he spoke.

" You lied." He said flatly.

" You didn't believe me about the tip I phoned in, You were gonna put me in jail for something I didn't do." Countered Shawn softly.

Carlton stopped in his pacing and faced Shawn as he spoke.

" You still carried on lying after that Shawn, you lied right to my face." Growled Carlton before with a jerky shake of his head, he stormed off past Shawn towards the sliding glass doors that led outside to the balcony. Shawn watched Carlton with burning eyes as the older man yanked the sliding glass door open and stepped through it into the warm, early afternoon sun.

Shawn let out a shaky breath and slowly pushed himself up from where he sat. Once on his feet, Shawn slowly made his way to the open sliding glass door. The pregnant carrier stepped over the threshold and out onto the balcony. Carlton was leaning heavily against the railing with his back to Shawn and his head slightly bowed. Shawn could tell that the older man was very angry and in deep turmoil. Knowing this, Shawn slowly made his way towards the dark haired man regardless. Doing his best to ignore the part of him that was telling him to turn tail and run, Shawn came to stop just one step away from Lassiter. Gathering every ounce of courage he could, Shawn gingerly reached out and gently placed his palm against Carlton's back. Shawn immediately felt Carton tense under his touch, but the older man didn't shrug off Shawn's hand completely.

Shawn decided to take a complete leap of faith and closed the remaining distance that separated him from Carlton. Carlton let out a small gasp of surprise, but remained otherwise still as he felt Shawn gently press himself flush against his back. Shawn rested his lightly stubble covered cheek against the back of Carlton's shoulder and let out a shaky breath. They stayed that way for a very long time, both men simply breathing and trying to figure out what they were supposed to do.

Then Shawn finally spoke.

" I was gonna tell you everything all those months back, I figured since we'd been together for seven months that maybe we would be alright, we'd be stronger without the whole psychic thing being their between us. Then that fiasco with the road-block happened and it all just went to Hell. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Carlton." Said Shawn softly as he blinked his eyes rapidly against the tears that were threatening to fall from them.

Carlton felt a good chunk of his anger evaporate at Shawn's words. The anger was replaced with melancholy as he felt Shawn tremble against him. With a small sigh of his own, Carlton slowly turned around and faced Shawn.

Sad pale blue eyes met those of slightly teary hazel green as Carlton spoke.

" How could you keep on lying to everyone, to me?" He asked quietly.

Shawn shrugged helplessly and sniffled softly as he answered.

" At first, it was to keep you guys from throwing me in jail. Then after I solved the first few cases, being a consultant started to feel like what I needed to do. And yeah, I got a kick out of amazing everybody and being the constant thorn in your side." Said Shawn with a shaky little smile. To his silent, but immense relief, Shawn watched as Carlton snorted softly and rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards for a fleeting moment before disappearing all too soon. Shawn sobered up as well as he finally got to the heart of what he needed to say.

" Being a consultant and working cases were the most important things to me. I felt like I'd finally found purpose after drifting for so many years. But now everything's changed, I've changed. My purpose is different, it's something way better." Said Shawn.

" What is your purpose now?" Asked Carlton, his own eyes burning slightly from the tell-tale sting of tears.

Carlton watched as a soft and somewhat sad smile spread across Shawn's lips as the younger man reached out and gently gripped one of his wrists. Carlton gave Shawn no resistance as the younger man guided his hand to the top of his pregnant belly. Shawn pressed Carlton's palm to their unborn child as he spoke.

" He is my purpose now, he'd been my purpose from the second I found out about him. I'm alive is because of our son and I'm alive because you gave him to me." Said Shawn so softly it was almost a whisper.

Carlton was utterly speechless as he let Shawn's softly spoken words wash over him.

" I'm not going back to consulting Lassie." Said Shawn, and he was dead serious.

" What?" Asked Lassiter, thinking that he had not heard Shawn correctly.

" You heard me Carlton, I'm not going back to consulting, I don't wanna keep on lying to people like I was, and it's not what I want." Said Shawn as he gave Carlton's hand a firm squeeze.

Carlton was stunned by the huge decision Shawn had just revealed to him. When he finally gathered his thoughts he finally spoke a complete sentence.

" What do you want now Shawn?" He asked softly as he squeezed Shawn's hand in return.

Shawn could no longer hold back the tears he had fighting; two warm trails of salt carved their way down Shawn's pale cheeks as he finally spoke.

" I want him." Said Shawn as he looked down at his stomach, then he looked back up and continued.

" I want you." He said softly, then he reached up to wipe at the tears that stained his cheeks. Once he had wiped some of the wetness away, Shawn reached under the collar of his Henley shirt and pulled out a thin, braided silver chain with a beautiful agate cameo pendant hanging from it.

Carlton took a closer look at the pendant and immediately felt something inside his chest tighten as he realized what the image on the cameo was.

Two adult seahorses, and a little baby between them. A family.

" I want this, I want there to be the three of us together. That's all I want, and that's all I'll ever need." Said Shawn finally.

" Now I gotta ask you what you want Carlton?" Asked Shawn.

Carlton looked from the pendant that hung around Shawn's neck, to their joined hands where they rested over their unborn son, and finally to the painfully hopeful look that on Shawn's face, a look that told Carlton that there was no armor, there were no walls, just Shawn laying himself out in full.

It was in that moment that Carlton made his own decision about what direction his life was going to take from now on. With his mind made up, Carlton decided that showing Shawn what he wanted was better than merely saying it.

Shawn let out a small gasp of surprise as he was gently, but firmly pulled forward into a solid and warm chest. He felt arms wrap tightly around him and hold him close. Shawn opened his mouth to ask Carlton what was going on, but Shawn words died in the back of his throat as Carlton sealed his mouth over his, effectively silencing him. The second their lips touched, Shawn felt everything melt away, from the world around them, to all the anger and hurt he had still been holding on too. Every bad emotion evaporated, leaving only a sense of peace. Shawn's whole body seemed to sigh as he melted against Lassiter and responded to the kiss they were sharing. As he wrapped his own arms around Carlton's neck, Shawn smiled against Carlton's mouth and felt his own feelings of joy at this moment increase when he felt Carlton smile against his lips too. It was clear to Shawn what Carlton's answer was.

Yes, he wanted this too.


End file.
